Tempest
by I.heart.mean.girls
Summary: A storm ushers in an expected opportunity for Regina to finally rid herself of Emma Swan. She will posses the sheriff's heart and then crush it. But what happens when nothing goes as planned? Rated M for language and Swan Queen sexytimes.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of these characters, but I wish I did!

**Tempest – Chapter 1**

Regina lifted her gaze from the papers in her hand and allowed her eyes to meander slowly across her desk, over maps and up to the blonde sitting in the small couch across from her. Emma's eyebrows were drawn together creating a crease in her otherwise fair complexion, and a frown stretched across her lips evidencing that the blonde was deep in thought.

"Really Ms. Swan, I'm concerned that you might sprain something." A smirk slowly crept over the mayor's lips.

Emma continued to look down at the documents in front of her ignoring the mayor's acerbic comment. The blonde held the pencil in her hand up to her lips and took the end between her teeth. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun with wayward strands peeking out in several places. The younger woman's lack of sleep or bathing, Regina thought to herself, was obvious. After a few more pensive moments Emma finally spoke.

"I think we should block this area here with sandbags," Emma had taken the pencil from her mouth and used it to gesture to the map of Storybrooke drawing a circle around the end of Main Street, "and we will be able to avoid most of the flooding."

Regina stood from her chair and crossed over to see what the sheriff had drawn on the paper. The dark woman's smirk remained in place even though the blonde's eyes still had not left the pages she had been studying. The mayor took a seat next to Emma and looked over the papers the sheriff had splayed over the coffee table.

"Very good Sheriff, you have managed to graffiti official town property." Emma glared up to the mayor and felt the last vestiges of patience leave her body. Regina could tell she had struck a nerve and noticed the color flush over the blonde's neck and up through her cheeks.

"Madam Mayor it seems to me you could care less about the _major storm_ heading towards the town!" Emma felt her blood beating in her ears. She had been planning for the impending storm for the last 36 hours straight. She had barely slept or eaten. The blonde was shocked to learn the town had no procedures for dealing with natural disasters, especially when the mayor seemed like the type to over prepare for even a two-year-old's tea party.

"Do calm down Ms. Swan," Regina remained cool and detached as she looked back down at the sheriff's maps. "I doubt it will be coming our way."

"This weather system, which will be here in about twelve hours, has killed ten people, and left thousands more without power over three states, and it is headed _directly_ for Storybrooke, but you think it will be no big deal?" Emma's anger was still bubbling and her voice sounded like more of a shriek than anything else. When her question was met with a roll of the mayor's eyes she slammed her fists on the table and stood to collect the maps and documents she had brought to the mayor's office for their meeting.

"There is no need to be so dramatic Sheriff Swan. I am merely stating that the information I have seen indicates the storm will not be a problem for the town." Regina stood from the couch and back to her desk. It was true. The information she had was that the curse caused Storybrooke to be hidden in a little corner of Maine, inaccessible to anyone, not found by map or GPS, and cloaked from the path of any serious storms. The later part had been an unexpected but happy byproduct of the invisible dome that protected her little town. _I wish the curse had managed to keep Hurricane Emma out of my life._ Regina thought ruefully to herself. Her life in Storybrooke had been perfect before Emma had arrived like a blonde leather clad wrecking ball.

"And this is based on what? Does being mayor give you _magical powers_?" Emma took a pause from shoving things in her bag to wriggle her fingers and put emphasis on the last two words she spoke. Regina's eyes narrowed at the sheriff.

"Yes Ms. Swan, I supposed that having lived here and been mayor of this town for as long as I have-"

"With all _due respect_ Madam Mayor, you can save it, I am not interested in a political speech." Regina almost physically jumped back at having been cut off. How _dare_ she? The dark haired woman had played along with Emma for the better part of two days, and even cut her some slack because of her lack of sleep, but this level of disrespect could not stand.

"Now you listen to me Sheriff Swan." Regina had moved back from behind her desk and almost stomped to where Emma was standing shoving the last of her notebooks in a black messenger bag. Emma's head snapped up and her hazel eyes, which were now a searing green, looked right at Regina meeting her challenge and perhaps presenting one of her own. "I will not stand for this insolence. Do not forget your place _Sheriff _Swan," the mayor spit out her title with venom almost dripping from her red lips.

For what seemed like hours the two women stared at each other, inches away from one another neither wanting to flinch or back down. At some point Emma relented. "Madam _Mayor_, we cannot afford to waste time arguing over this. A storm is coming and it will be devastating if we do not prepare to mitigate some of that damage and coordinate the clean up and any rescue plans." Emma's tone had started out as poisonous as Regina's but as she thought about her friends and neighbors, as she thought about Henry, concern crept into her voice, and her final words were more of a plea.

Regina seemed to have the same thought about Henry and doubt invaded the edges of her mind. What if the storm did come through Storybrooke? Ever since Emma had arrived things were not happening as they always had. It was no coincidence that the clock began to move at the same time she arrived. The townspeople were acting a bit differently too with small changes in routine, changes that were perhaps not perceptible to others, but differences the mayor certainly noticed. Then of course there was Henry. He had changed so much in the last several months she barely knew him. He refused to speak to her, and when he did it was always somehow about _Emma_ or that damned book. Aggravation began to slowly rise, but the mayor squelched it. The doubt that something might happen to her town, _to her son_, was enough to cause the mayor to yield an inch.

"Fine Sheriff Swan, there is no need to throw a tantrum, lets finish going over these details." Regina let out a sigh to show her irritation and sat back down on the couch waiting for Emma to follow suit and bring her little papers back out onto the table. Emma paused for a moment and then sat.

"Um, thank you." Emma stammered and cleared her throat - she couldn't help the quizzical look on her face. The mayor never gave in this easily. The blonde expected to still be fighting even as the storm rolled in. "So firstly, you haven't given me a budget Madam Mayor. How much is designated to cover natural disasters or town emergencies?" Emma asked while riffling through her bag to recover her pencil and one of the notebooks she had been working with.

Regina almost chuckled, but couldn't tell Emma why no such designation of funds would be necessary. "Why don't we just take whatever precautions are necessary and worry about the budget later." The mayor was sure to add as much sharpness to her words as possible to contain her amusement.

The sheriff had been relentless over the last couple of days, Regina had never been able to observe her "dog-with-a-bone" tenacity before because her energies were always obnoxiously trained on the darker woman, but she had to admit there was something . . . entertaining about it.

Emma glanced up at the mayor again, some surprise registering in her eyes. "Ok. Well. We will need to set up the high school as a shelter, since it has the biggest gym. We have to make sure there is extra staff in the emergency room…" Regina mostly nodded as Emma continued through the countless items in her notebook.

After several hours Regina glanced at her watch to realize it was about time to pick Henry up from school. "Alright Ms. Swan, I think that is everything. I will contact the fire department about setting up those sand bags and call Sydney to run a front page story informing everyone about what safety measures to take given the worst case scenario." Regina stretched her back as she stood from the couch.

"Alright. I will contact the volunteers and get the rest of the emergency supplies in order." Emma sighed, exhaustion starting to register on her face. Regina nodded and collected her purse to walk out with the sheriff.

Before getting in her black Mercedes, Regina couldn't help but notice the usually endlessly blue summer sky had started to cloud over a bit, and a little pang struck Regina in the stomach. There was a storm coming. She could feel it in the air. All she could do was hope that the barrier was enough to keep her town in tact.

**A/N: This is my first ever attempt at writing and I hope it isn't too terrible. This will definitely be Swan Queen and I am not trying to go too slow with the pacing, so it should get more interesting very soon. Please feel free to leave comments, although nothing has happened yet! Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all so much for the reviews and the follows! It is really encouraging and I hope you enjoy these next chapters. I don't know if the story drags too much, but I wanted to try and develop the characters. It also seemed a bit long, so I broke it up into two parts. Thanks again and let me know what you think!

Tempest – Chapter 2

The Storm rolled in slowly. Regina awoke to the sounds of rain beating gently against her bedroom window. She listened to the peaceful rhythm for several minutes, maybe even an hour, before willing her eyes to open. The mayor took in a deep a breath and held it as long as such could before exhaling and releasing the captured air in tiny increments.

Dark brown eyes stared up at the ceiling. She allowed herself the luxury of feeling the smooth silk nightgown around her body. The bottom of which had climbed up passed her thighs. Regina felt the warmth of the bed, and the safety it represented. She wished she could hide in this place forever. For the first time in her life she almost wished she wasn't the one in charge. Almost.

_Get a grip!_ Regina scolded herself and wretched the warm down comforter off of her body – purposely exposing her previously cocooned body to the cold morning air of her bedroom. Her muscled tightened and she endured the discomfort of her hot skin meeting frozen air until a shiver ran down her body. Silently she emerged from her bed and pondered how to dress for a potential natural disaster.

Several minutes later the mayor walked into her kitchen dressed in black pants and a black polo shirt with the town insignia and the words "Mayor Mills" etched in white letters across the chest pocket. She completed the outfit with boots she had bought for a hiking trip she planned to take with Henry when he was younger. If only she had known that the little boy who looked at her with such adoration then would grow to despise her. Regina's thoughts trailed off, but she was jarred back to earth by the sound of her son running down the stairs.

"Morning," Regina smiled effortlessly at her brown haired boy. "How about pancakes for breakfast?" She followed him through the kitchen with her gaze. The boy nodded but didn't respond barely sparing his mother a passing glance.

"Henry, I said '_good morning_.'" Regina waited for the boy's attention, which was currently focused on the rain that had picked up since the mayor had left her bed.

"Morning." Her grumbled but didn't look in her direction.

"There is nothing to worry about, we will be perfectly safe in this house." Regina offered as she set to preparing breakfast. That damn Emma Swan had likely terrified Henry with tales of a killer storm headed to destroy the town and every one in it. She couldn't help shaking her head at the sheriff's overreaction to the weather. _That woman is so infuriating_, Regina thought to herself, unable to contain the curling of her top lip.

Henry shrugged. He wasn't afraid. To him it was only more proof that Emma was the savior, the White Knight meant to rescue the townspeople from the Evil Queen's curse. Emma would rescue him from Regina's clutches and set everything right in the world. The young boy sighed. Maybe this would be the event to break the curse. It was the only part he hadn't worked out yet - how to break the curse. It was the last piece, and the most important, but it was just out of his grasp.

Little did the boy know his adoptive mother was wondering the same thing.

The pair ate silently - the sounds of rain and distant thunder replacing conversation.

By the time the Mayor arrived at city hall several inches of rain had already fallen and collected in clear pools on the roads. She strode up to the podium and addressed the town regarding the emergency preparations. Sydney and members of the community were crowded around her holding huge umbrellas and trying to keep the steady downpour from drenching them. Several minutes into the gathering, Regina felt the presence of the Sheriff to her right. She ignored her.

Almost an hour had elapsed before Regina handed the podium over to Dr. Whale who gave instructions on how to attend to minor first aid situations in the hopes of keeping people from coming to the hospital or calling an ambulance unnecessarily.

After Dr. Whale's presentation, Regina nodded toward Emma, without looking at her, and the blonde took over giving her part of plan.

By the time they finished addressing the crowd it was the early afternoon, although the menacing gray cloud covering the sky made it look more like dusk than noon.

Regina made her way to the Sheriff's Office, which had been set up as the command center. Two long tables had been arranged in the middle of the room, with four telephones placed on each. Since Emma had annoyingly refused to hire a deputy, volunteers from town were manning the phones. Regina wasn't the least bit surprised to see Mary Margret among the volunteers. She just couldn't understand how no one else ever saw through that do-gooder little , no one ever did. She was always the golden child. Always ready to jump in front of a train to rescue a helpless kitten. _Please_. The mayor thought to herself with a roll of her eyes. Mary Margret was no altruistic saint.

"Madam Mayor, I am glad you could make it." The sheriff had snuck up on her while she was deep in thought regarding her abject hatred of her son's teacher, and why they all deserved this curse in the first place.

"Yes, well, it is my town Ms. Swan." Regina said coldly and walked further into the room taking in her surroundings. The place was buzzing with energy. Phones were ringing and people were talking all at once in a dozen different conversations. It was a bit exhilarating if she had to admit – which she didn't – so the mayor's face remained the same, registering almost a slight boredom.

Emma gave the mayor a sideways glance. She wasn't expecting a "thank you for saving Storybrooke Sheriff," but something other than her maddening indifference would have been nice.

"Here is the phone bank, we have volunteers scheduled around the clock." Emma pointed to where Regina had just been standing.

"Yes dear, I gathered that." Regina walked away again and left Emma midway through her tour. The blonde felt that familiar anger circulate through her blood, which seemed to happen anytime she was around the brunette.

"_Do you always have to be such a bitch_?" Emma muttered to herself. Regina seemed not to have heard her, which cause a little smile to spread across the sheriff's face. She almost even giggled, but then cleared her throat and focused on the task at hand.

"We have all of our first responders ready and as soon as the weather breaks, a team of trucks and volunteer fire fighters will go out to clear any debris or fallen trees from the roads." Emma had picked up a clipboard and was handing out papers to some folks around her.

Regina continued her stroll through the Sheriff's office. Even the holding cells were being re-purposed to respond to the storm. Jugs of water, blankets and dry food rations were piled up halfway to the ceiling.

"Well Sheriff, it looks like Storybrooke might survive the apocalypse yet." Regina's tone was snide and condescending. Emma couldn't understand why the mayor was being so impossible about this, but let her aggravation roll away.

An hour later, after Sidney had directed some great shots of the mayor "volunteering" with the phones and feigning concern with the plight of the townsfolk, Regina knew she had to get home to her son before the storm really picked up steam.

"Sheriff Swan, you will be sure to call me if an emergency arises. I must go be with Henry, at least until the morning when the storm passes." Regina spoke facing away from Emma. _God, I hate when she does that!_ Emma screamed in her head. It seemed as if _everything_ was a power play with this woman. Like an animal relentlessly asserting her dominance. The younger woman wouldn't be shocked if one of these days Regina tried to pee on her, just to show her who was boss. _What a psycho_. The blonde thought to herself, swallowing back her rage, and let the mayor leave without further comment.


	3. Chapter 3

Tempest – Chapter 3

Into the early evening the rain was falling in buckets, and the wind blew so hard that it forced the water pouring from the sky to travel at almost a horizontal angle. By about six in the evening, everyone in town had lost power. Regina's phone lines had failed and the mayor found herself in her kitchen surrounded by candlelight and covered in sweat. She felt unlike herself. It could have been the heat, or her growing fear that danger could actually befall her town, or that the curse could be unraveling. She decided it didn't matter, all that mattered was the oppressive heat and she had no way to escape it.

The mayor sat on the kitchen floor, the only place with cool tiles, feeling cut off from the rest of the world. Henry had gone upstairs and was reading his book with a flashlight in nothing but his underwear. She thought to reprimand him, but the heat was so overpowering, she wished she could remove her clothes as well. Instead she settled for a white cotton T-shirt and a pair of thin running shorts.

Regina thought about hatching another scheme to rid herself of the overly troublesome Emma Swan. She had already tried intimidation, poisoning, bribery and reverse psychology, but every plan had been a miserable failure. _There must be a way_, Regina's brown eyes darted back and forth in the dark. _There must be_. As if on cue, Regina heard the obnoxious sheriff's voice calling from the other side of the front door.

"Madam Mayor, are you alright?!" Emma had been knocking on the door incessantly with no response, a fear that something may have happened to Henry took her over. The wind and the rain were so loud she could hardly hear herself over it.

A few moments after calling out for the mayor, the door opened. Emma was surprised at the sight of Regina in not just casual clothes, but workout gear that clung to her body due to the apparent moisture on the mayor's skin. Her usually perfect dark brown hair was a sweaty mess, and there was a strange look on her face.

"Mayor, are you okay?" Emma asked again. Wind howling behind her.

"Just perfect Sheriff Swan, I do enjoy sitting in an oven with no phone and no power." Regina answered coldly, and didn't move from the door to allow Emma in from the rain. The cold splashes of water felt good against her hot skin. She decided that a cold shower would definitely be the way to escape the heat.

"I have been trying to reach you," Emma shouted over the thunder, "but couldn't get a hold of you by phone."

"Well I suppose the conclusion that the phone lines were blown out in this wind is rather radical." Regina continued to enjoy the wind whipping around her, but Emma didn't look nearly as comfortable.

"You are one of the only people apparently without a phone line, and I couldn't risk assuming that was the case. What if something had happened to Henry and we had no way of knowing?" Emma's frustration was growing by the second and after standing in the doorway all that time the sheriff pushed herself in to the mayor's house, forcing Regina to take a step back and let her in.

Regina narrowed her eyes at the blonde who had just barged into her home and traipsed rain and mud all over her foyer. "What do you think you are doing?" Regina asked incredulously as she watched Emma remove her boots and a thick blue raincoat that said "SHERIFF" in bold yellow letters on the back. Regina shut the door ushering in a still silence.

"Relax, I just want to check on Henry, and I don't want to hear a speech about how I dared track mud through your mansion." Emma's spoke without stopping her undressing and without looking at the mayor.

"Well, that is not at all appropriate. You can't just come into my house and disturb my son unannounced and _uninvited_." Regina was sure to emphasis the last word.

Emma straightened after removing the last of her wet gear and stared right at Regina. Green eyes again challenging brown. In their bare feet Emma realized she was taller than the mayor, and it gave her a strange but welcomed feeling of superiority.

"I came here to check on Henry, I will see him and then I will go." Regina was shocked at how this insignificant person dared speak to _her_. If they were in the other realm Regina would have incinerated her in that very moment – or likely on first sight when Henry dragged her here like a stray dog. Emma started up the stairs but glanced back to see Regina speechless.

"And by the way, it is polite to thank a person for risking her life to come check on you and _your son_." Emma spit out the last words like daggers. The mayor couldn't react. Maybe it was the punishing heat that had fried her brain. Maybe it was that no one had dared speak to her that way in a very long time – certainly no one in Storybrooke. At that very moment Regina narrowed her gaze and resolved to end Emma Swan by any means necessary.

Regina was still waiting by the front door when Emma walked down a less than a minute later.

"He was asleep." Emma announced when she reached the last step.

"Oh, well then I'm glad your dramatic little display was worth it dear." Regina said with a smirk.

Emma's blood boiled. She hated when the mayor called her "_dear_" – couldn't stand the fake epithet. It was so infuriating, and totally unnecessary like a little sprinkle of salt in a wound.

Emma picked up her shoes and coat without a word and stomped out of the house. She didn't care if she had to get dressed in the rain; it was better than one more second with that venomous viper. Regina smirked again. It was fun getting under the sheriff's skin. She was always so predictable.

"_Damn it!_" Emma yelled slamming the door to her police cruiser. The blonde braced herself and walked to the front of the car.

"Fuck." She said instantly deflated. The sheriff surveyed the damage. She had been so furious with Regina she hadn't noticed the tree limb in the road until she had driven straight into it – and judging by the amount of branches sticking out from under the passenger side – she hadn't just driven into it, but over it.

Emma pulled the monster limb from the thickest end, but it would not budge. She tried breaking off the thinner branches, but everything was so wet and she was so exhausted from the days of no sleep and the stress she could barely move anymore. Finally, the sheriff got back in the cruiser and attempted to drive over the damned thing. Nothing. She didn't gain an inch and based on the horrible grinding and then crunching noise the action produced, the blonde was sure she had made it much worse.

The sheriff reached for her phone. It was dead. She threw it at the floor and pushed out a sigh of desperation. Emma drew the radio from the car. "S.O., this is Emma, I need some help." A moment passed. Nothing. She changed the frequency. "Hello, this is Sheriff Swan. Please respond." Nothing. _You have to be fucking kidding me_! Emma was starting to feel like she was living a nightmare. She tried every single channel on her police radio, but was only met with silence or static. She threw herself back and rested on the seat. _What am I going to do now?_ Emma thought to herself.

Defeated, the blonde stepped back out into the pouring rain and looked down the road. She had really only made it a few dozen yards from the Mayor's house. She could walk back there and wait out the storm. _God, but then I will have to deal with her_. Emma thought to herself. As if on cue, a huge gust of wind rocked the car. She wasn't safe here. The sheriff took a deep breath – she was going to have to do it.

Regina had climbed upstairs and into a nice cold bath as soon as Emma had walked out with all of her histrionics and nonsense. She couldn't believe that it hadn't occurred to her to sit in cool water before. She already felt infinitely better. Her brain didn't feel like it might melt and slide out of her head. Regina added to her relaxation by putting in her ear buds and listening to some music. The scent of the burning candles was extremely intoxicating and she felt herself sinking deeper under water.

"_Mayor Mills!"_ Emma had been beating down the door for an eternity. "_REGINA!_" The door bell had been knocked out with the power and the storm raged so loudly she was sure no one could hear her. Desperation settled in her chest. Wind was whipping hard around her. At this point any projectile could probably kill her if it made contact with her body.

_This really is a nightmare. I'm going to die here on the mayor's doorstep_. _How depressing_. Emma thought to herself. Not knowing what else to do she simply tried the doorknob. To her surprise it opened giving her access to the mayoral mansion. The sheriff wasted no time in bolting in and locking the door behind her. A break from the rain and the noise was a blessing. She closed her eyes and leaned her back against the front door. She noticed that she was out of breath and allowed herself to rest for a minute until her heart rate slowed down.

Once again Emma removed her heavy boots and raincoat at this point she was soaked through and through. She took off the official uniform polo and left just a black undershirt. Emma considered taking off her cargo pants that were heavy from how many times she had been drenched. She was wearing boy shorts underneath that were long enough – but then considered the belt around her waist which held her gun. She couldn't leave it where Henry could access it and it would be strange to leave it on with only her underwear. She kept the pants on.

"Madam Mayor?" Emma whispered, not wanting to startle Henry or wake him. She walked closer to the kitchen. "Mayor?" she whispered a little more forcefully. No answer. Emma was starting to feel like she was the last person left on planet Earth.

After searching the entire first floor, Emma decided to go upstairs. Maybe Regina had gone to check on Henry. She was horrified that the mayor would find the blonde walking around her house. She wanted to find the woman before she herself was discovered and probably murdered as an intruder.

"Mayor?" Emma whispered at the end of the hall where Henry's bedroom was. His door was open and she peeked in. The boy was still sleeping in the same way he had when Emma had come up here earlier. _Oh crap, _Emma thought to herself, _I hope she is not in her bedroom_.

"Mayor Mills, its Emma, please don't shoot me." The sheriff whispered as loudly as possible while pushing the door to Regina's room open a crack. She figured it was her room because it was the only other room besides Henry's that had light flickering from under the half-open door. Emma braced herself but didn't hear movement. All she could hear was rain crashing against the windows and the constant high-pitched howl of the wind.

"Listen Regina, I'm really sorry, but my car is stuck and I have no reception and sort of don't want to die." She was talking in a low voice through the crack in the door wondering if the dark haired woman was standing furious on the other side about to say something like "_Ms. Swan this is highly inappropriate – stand outside the house and wait to get struck by lightning!"_ _It would be funny_, Emma thought, _if it weren't true_. 

After several minutes without a sound, Emma decided it was time to bite the bullet. She slowly snuck her head in the room, but there was no sign of Regina and the bed was perfectly made. Emma tried not to look around. Already feeling like she was trespassing on the mayor's inner sanctum.

The sheriff pressed her luck and walked into the room. "_Madam Mayor_?" She whispered again, but received no answer. She then noticed a glow coming from another door in the bedroom, but this one was wide open. It may have been the utter soreness of her muscles, or the exhaustion consuming her brain, but at that point Emma decided she was going to go in there and tell the mayor that she was here and was waiting out the remainder of the storm downstairs. This was ridiculous - she had already spent too long whispering around the house like a lunatic. Regina had probably heard her come in and was playing some kind of mind game with her. Testing her. Goading her.

In one fell swoop Emma stepped into the room and marched toward the bathroom. But whatever it was she expected to find the Mayor doing in her bathroom – she didn't expect to see her lying completely naked in the tub.

The blonde froze completely. The mayor was bathing in a white clawfoot tub. There were a pile of candles in the corner of the bathroom and some bunched together at the end of the tub. The combination of soapy water and candlelight hid the details of Regina's form.

Emma couldn't tell how long she had been standing there. She didn't know how to extricate herself from this position without making noise or alerting the mayor to her presence. The Sheriff observed headphones in Regina's ears and was thankful that Regina hadn't heard her. The Mayor was resting against the tub with her back to the door where Emma stood. Maybe if she stepped backwards cautiously she could escape undetected.

Regina had immediately sensed someone's presence in her room even though she may have nodded off for a moment. It wasn't Henry. She recognized the scent even if it was masked by fragrant candles. It was Sheriff Swan. Maybe it was because her head was still groggy from the heat and her impromptu nap, but the darker woman did not react right away.

Even after several seconds she could still feel the presence at her back. _Maybe she is going to shoot me_. Regina guessed. But even as the thought crossed her mind, the mayor didn't feel threatened by the presence. Music was still drifting through her ear buds although very quietly. She had turned the music to just about as low as it could be just in case Henry called out for her.

_Why is she still standing there?_ Regina couldn't help but think. The mayor dared to glance up at the mirror leaning against the corner of her sink. It was small, but happened to be positioned just right to give her a view of Emma Swan's face. What a happy little coincidence.

In the mirror's reflection Regina observed a strange expression on Emma's face. The blonde's eyes were trained on the mayor's body. It wasn't a malicious glare. It wasn't anger or murderous intent. From what she could see given the low light were slightly parted lips, and hazel eyes that radiated a heat she could almost feel. _Oh_. Regina thought to herself. It had taken her a moment, but she finally placed the nature of Emma's expression. Desire.

The revelation caught Regina woefully off guard and she almost gave herself away by moving abruptly. Almost. In an instant Regina cycled through her memory. _Yes_. _She does have a certainly masculine way about her. That hideous leather jacket alone should have given it away_. Regina wanted to chuckle to herself, but one wrong move and this moment would be lost. She knew she had to exploit it, but was still working out how. Regina was unprepared. She had no experience with women. No knowledge of the art of their seduction. Men were easy. If it had been Graham standing in the doorway with that look on his face she would know exactly what to do. But it wasn't and Regina knew the moment was slipping passed her. She made her move.

Emma stood without moving a muscle – still figuring out her exit strategy – when she noticed Regina lazily reach for the soap. Emma knew she should leave _now_, but she couldn't will her legs to go. She watched helplessly as Regina picked up a smooth tanned leg out of the water. She soaped up her hands and ran them across toned calf muscle, her fingertips gliding over her ankle and then back up to her calf and over her knee.

Regina knew she couldn't get more of her thigh into Emma's view without being obvious, but she turned her body just enough to give the blonde a semi-sideways angle, and still pretend not to see her. Slowly, but not exaggeratedly so, she moved her palms over her thighs in circular motions. After having lathered her leg as much as possible, she slowly dipped it back in the water and rinsed off the soap. She then proceeded to repeat the process with her left leg. Regina chanced a glance in the mirror again to see if Emma was still watching. She felt a light flush settle across her cheeks. Emma was indeed still in the doorway.

The blonde could barely understand what she was witnessing, and really didn't know why she was still standing there. Everything about this was wrong. And yet… she couldn't stop. Warmth had been building in her core and was increasing with every passing second. Her wet clothes were clinging uncomfortably around her and her body screamed to be free of the restraints. Emma's eyes tracked every movement of Regina's long slender hands. _Maybe I'm dreaming_. Emma thought to herself. Yes that made sense. Everything about this evening had been so strange. She probably had fallen asleep in the cruiser waiting for help to arrive. Definitely. There was no other way to explain the haziness in her mind, or why else she would be spying on Regina in the bathtub. She hated Regina, and she certainly didn't want to have sex with her. Even thinking it sounded crazy. _She does look hot in those tight pencil skirts, even if she is a bitch_. Emma let herself admit that, but the woman was completely infuriating. Yes, she was dreaming. I mean how else could this scenario be real. The dampness between her legs certainly felt real though.

_Now what_. Regina thought to herself. She had drawn out the bathing of her legs as much as possible, and she knew that was definitely sexy. But there wasn't much else she could do while keeping most of her back to the door. Another idea sprang to mind and the mayor sat up in the tub and folded her legs under herself Indian-style. The mayor soaped up her hands again and rubbed them around the back of her neck, giving herself a light massage over tense muscles. She brought the water up to her neck with her hands and let it wash over her neck and her back.

Emma felt a strong pang of lust as she watched beads of water roll slowly down the mayor's bear back and over her waist before disappearing into the bath. Regina's back and shoulders were toned and unbelievably sexy. The candlelight made the moister on her skin glisten and her tan skin looked incredible. Emma had to stop herself from walking all the way into the bathroom, kneeling behind Regina and replacing the brunette's hands with her own. It had been a long time since Emma had been with anyone. It had been months, even before coming to Storybrooke. If she could think straight the blonde would reason that this is why she was so taken by the scene in front of her, but she couldn't form any thoughts – coherent or otherwise.

Regina chanced another glance in the mirror as she ran her hands along the length of her chest. She knew Emma couldn't see exactly what her fingers were doing, but the darker woman could certainly feel the effects of her own fingertips grazing her breasts and crossing over her hard nipples. Half of her body was sticking out of the bathtub, and the heat had started to make her dizzy. At least she told herself it was the heat. It didn't help that the sheriff was chewing on her own bottom lip and her eyes looked dark and dangerous. For a moment Regina thought Emma would leap into the bath with her. She felt a deep pull in her center at the thought. Without thinking Regina let her hand slide over her abdomen and dip into the cool water where it continued unceremoniously between her thighs. She didn't get too far before she noticed the slick wetness of her own arousal. She let her hand press in more deeply and before she could stop herself a low breathless moan escaped her lips.

_Shit!_ Regina cursed to herself and her traitorous body. _Did I just fucking moan? Was that audible?_ She pretended to continue the bath un-phased, but she knew the game was over. It was several minutes before she glanced up at the mirror again, but she didn't even need to look to know that Emma was gone. She pulled the headphones out of her ears.

_Holy fucking shit!_ Emma thought to herself as she flew down the stairs in the mayor's house. _What was that?_ She asked but didn't really give herself a chance to ponder the answer. For the second time in a night she collected her clothing from the mayor's foyer and ran out of her house.

She didn't even notice that the winds and rain had died down significantly, or that morning was starting to peek out over the horizon. No, all Emma could think about was Regina. Naked and wet Regina. The same woman she wanted to strangle just hours ago had reduced her to a nervous wreck. Her body was shivering and the wetness in her boy shorts was a present reminder that she had wanted to touch the mayor more than anything. _I almost did_. She thought to herself. _What was I thinking? What if she saw me? _It was too much to process. Emma finally reached the police cruiser that was still impossibly trapped and threw herself inside.

"Anyone there?" Emma tried the radio again.

"Emma?" Ruby's voice came over the channel and Emma exhaled deeply.

"Yes! Please send a tow truck to the mayor's house. They will spot me on the way in."

"On the way to you now, thank God you're alive!" Ruby spoke for a few seconds, but Emma didn't register anymore. She put her head back and waited for help to arrive. This was just about the strangest night of her life. Emma closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all so much for following and reading! It took me a little longer to be happy with this chapter – so I hope you all like it. Feel free to make suggestions or comments about what you want to see more or less of as the story moves along! **

Tempest - Chapter 4

It was several days before the town regained any normalcy. Crews worked around the clock to restore power to Storybrooke and Regina had been forced to contact neighboring towns for more supplies and manpower. The mayor hated the scores of strangers poking around her town but there was just no way around it - the damage was unprecedented.

Emma for her part had thrown herself head first into the rebuilding effort. Almost every home and storefront had sustained some damage and the townsfolk had all come out to help one another. It was all the blonde could do to avoid the mayor.

_She must know_, Emma thought to herself as she hammered a nail into the roof of Granny's diner. _She saw me and she is just waiting for the perfect moment to humiliate me_. _Maybe she will have a press conference and have me run out of town. Do people still get run out of town?_

"Miss Swan?"

The blonde jumped and lost her footing momentarily.

"Christ! Who the hell sneaks up on people like that?!" Emma regretted her choice of words the instant she swirled around to see perfectly put together Regina Mills looking up at her from the sidewalk. For a moment Emma could have sworn she saw a gleam cross the brunettes eyes - a recognition of the weight of those words, but there was no other sign of it. The fact that Regina was acting normally didn't stop the blonde's heart from racing.

"Well Miss Swan, I would not have to _sneak up on you_ if I could ever get a hold of you. It seems as if you are always on some roof _nailing_ something these days." There was something about every word Regina uttered that made Emma extremely nervous. The blonde couldn't even look at the mayor as she spoke, and instead she kicked at some loose tiles at her feet. It was like she had that awkward feeling you get after having a sex dream about a co-worker, but about a thousand times worse.

"Really Miss Swan, can you pay attention?" Regina huffed, showing her irritation with Emma kicking around the floor like a child. Sometimes it pained her how her actions mirrored Henry's movements and gestures. Emma looked up. "We still have paperwork to go over, so I'm going to need a sheriff to do that and not Bob the Builder." Regina said, realizing it wasn't her wittiest insult, but Henry had taken to the cartoon when he was younger and it was the first thing that came to mind.

Emma would have thought of a retort had she not been so busy looking down Regina's silk blouse. The sight took her as soon as she looked up from her shoes. From the sheriff's vantage point she could see the smooth expanse of the mayor's tanned chest. The top two buttons of the white blouse were undone, and Emma's eyes ran across the mayor's perfectly rounds breasts. The blonde couldn't help licking her lips.

Regina smirked in her mind, but didn't let it show that she knew exactly what the sheriff was looking at. She merely congratulated herself for unbuttoning that second button on the way over to Granny's. The brunette let the blonde take in the view and puffed out her chest just a bit while taken deeper breaths than necessary to flaunt her assets to the sheriff.

Emma snapped herself out of it. "Ok, I can meet you in your office tomorrow. Is eight in the morning alright?" She could feel her heart pounding. Emma didn't go back to looking at the surface beneath her feet, but instead looked off in the distance a bit to the left of the mayor.

"No. Come to my house tonight after dinner. I will expect you at seven." Regina said this matter-of-factly but in truth she felt apprehensive about the move.

"Um . . . well. . . I can't tonight." Emma stammered.

"And why as is that Sheriff?" The mayor answered sharply, maybe too sharply she realized.

"I, uh . . ." Emma cursed herself for not being about to come with something fast enough.

"Seven o' clock, Miss Swan. Sharp." Regina said snapping around and walking away leaving the blonde muttering to herself. A tiny grin spread across the brunette's lips. She cleared her throat and continued with purpose to the only beauty shop in Storybrooke. There were a number of things she needed to accomplish before her meeting with the sheriff, and waxing was first on the list. _Just in case_, Regina thought to herself and another wicked smile graced her face.

Emma stood in front of her closet in a blue bra and black boy shorts. Her blonde hair was still wet from the shower and hanging around her shoulders. The sheriff chewed nervously on her bottom lip, her eyes scrunched up as she surveyed her clothing options. _Should I wear my uniform_? Emma debated. She didn't know why by the formality didn't seam fitting.

"Emma, I made some lemonade. Do you want some?" Mary Margaret knocked and called though the blonde's bedroom door.

"Sure, come on in." Emma yelled back but didn't look away from her closet.

"Here you go." Mary Margaret passed her a tall cold glass. "What are you doing?" She finally asked after observing Emma looking rather frantic.

"I have a meeting, and I'm not sure what to wear." Emma said, pulling on her skinny jeans and then discarding them again.

"Oh!" Mary Margaret smiled. "I didn't know you had a date! Who is he?" She asked sipping her drink with interest.

Emma turned to her with a strange expression. "It's not a date! It is a meeting with the mayor." Emma's voice shrieked more than she intended. Now it was Mary Margaret's turn to have an odd expression.

"Then what does it matter what you year?" The teacher asked quizzically.

"Its Regina. If I show up in the wrong outfit, she will probably use it as an excuse to fire me." Emma knew it was a weak excuse. "I mean do I wear my uniform? Business attire? Jeans? I have no idea." Emma was pulling clothes from hangers, holding them to her body and then throwing them on the floor.

"I would go with those jeans and this top." Mary Margaret pointed at the black skinny jeans hanging off the corner of the bed and handed Emma a dark green tank top. She then dug out Emma's mid-calf leather black boots from under a pile of clothes and dropped them in front of the blonde. "These too." Emma paused for a moment and then smiled, took a gulp of lemonade and hugged her friend.

Emma drained the rest of the lemonade on her way out of the apartment. "I shouldn't be too long!" She called out to Mary Margaret who was in her room. "Ok! Good luck!" The brunette called back. Mary Margaret put down the book she was reading. She wasn't sure why she had the feeling this was more than a meeting. It was a ridiculous thought of course, no two people hated each other more than Emma and Regina. And yet, the feeling persisted. The thought made Mary Margaret uneasy. She didn't trust the mayor, and she was afraid Emma was walking straight into a lion's den. She sighed and went back to her book.

Regina had been planning this evening to a tee. She had even sent Henry on a sleepover to a friend's house. Well "friend" was a strong term, but the boy did need to socialize a bit more, and he just happened to be invited along with a few other boys. The last thing she had to choose was her wardrobe.

The mayor was standing in her walk-in closet wearing only black lace panties and a matching bra. She would definitely be wearing a skirt, that much she knew. _Everything has to work out perfectly_. The brunette thought to herself as she pushed hangers around. The brunette had finally concocted her plan to rid herself and her town of the blonde sheriff, but she knew a mistake at this early stage would ruin her plan. Although the mayor would never admit it, she wasn't entirely sure of herself. The plan was definitely risky, but the brunette was desperate.

It was exactly seven when Emma knocked on the Mayor's door. It had taken her several minutes to gather up the courage, and she was glad she had the time to spear. It seemed like an eternity before the brunette finally answered the door. When she finally did, Emma gulped loudly.

The mayor was wearing black stiletto heels, a tight grey skirt that ended at the middle of her toned thigh and started high on her waist. Regina had chosen a white silk button-down blouse that accentuated her tan skin and offered a view of the top of her breasts. White pearls circled the mayor's neck and showcased her slender neck. The brunette's lips were painted blood red and her dark eyes shown with the smoky eye shadow around them.

"Good evening Sheriff, right on time." Regina's voice was deep and velvety. She realized the lack of sarcasm was out of character and immediately added: "I'm shocked," before letting the blonde into the house.

"Hello mayor." Emma said stiffly trying hard not to look at Regina directly. She immediately felt underdressed in the brunette's presence, but walked into the house determined to get this evening over with as quickly as possible.

"I brought everything over with me." Emma said gesturing to the papers rolled up under her arm. Regina tilted her head in acknowledgment and glided over to her office, beckoning Emma to follow. Emma gulped again. There was something different about the mayor this evening. The blonde didn't sense the usual aggression bubbling just under the surface. The sheriff felt woefully unprepared for this meeting. Emma knew this was part of a game. Everything the mayor did served a purpose, but Emma didn't have enough pieces to figure out the puzzle yet. The blonde decided she would play along, but wouldn't be caught in the mayor's scheme.

"Wine?" Regina held out a glass of red wine to Emma. The blonde accepted the drink and decided alcohol was definitely in order. The blonde drank half of it before the brunette returned with her own glass.

"Have a seat Miss Swan." Regina gestured to the couch across from a small coffee table. It was obvious to the mayor that the evening was already far different than their usual exchanges. Emma seemed overly nervous and Regina was afraid she would catch-on and bolt before the mayor had a chance to make her move.

The blonde sat and almost jumped when Regina sat next to her. The couch was really more of a loveseat and the brunette was closer than the blonde expected. Emma took another long sip of wine.

Three hours and almost two bottles of wine later, the pair finished their work. Regina had inched closer to Emma as the evening wore on. The brunette was sure to look up at the blonde often and catch her in a searing stare before looking back down at their papers. Emma returned the mayor's looks with her own penetrating glances.

"I didn't realize there was that much to do." Emma stood and stretched her back. The blonde collected both hers and Regina's glass and walked across the room to the wood table holding the mayor's various glass decanters. The sheriff emptied the last of the wine into each glass. She turned to find that Regina had gotten up and was standing near the fireplace looking at framed photos lining the mantle. Emma joined her and handed her the glass.

"This was his first day of kindergarten." She motioned to a photo of Henry with her wine glass. The boy's brown hair was perfectly combed and he was wearing a huge toothy smile. Emma took the frame into her hand and looked closely. The blonde was overcome with warmth in her chest and then a pang of sadness for not having been there on his first day – or any day. The blonde shook herself internally and replaced the photo.

Regina watched as Emma moved down the mantle and looked at the captured moments of Henry's milestones. When she felt the perfect amount of alcohol and sentimentality had been reached, she stepped towards the blonde and stood just behind her. The sheriff immediately felt the mayor's presence at her back - even before she felt the brunette's breasts graze the bottom of her shoulder blade. Emma closed her eyes. The last several days had felt surreal, and what she sensed was happening now only compounded that feeling.

The mayor inched even closer to the blonde. Regina could feel her heart pounding in her chest. The brunette placed her wine glass on the mantle in front of the blonde, and let out a breath as she crossed Emma's ear.

"Miss Swan?" Regina's voice was low and sultry.

"Yes?" Emma whispered and placed her glass next to Regina's before turning to meet the brunette. Bright green eyes gazed into dark brown. The women had stared each other down a hundred times since they met. Each time neither wanted to back down and it was fiery hatred that coursed between them. Regina was surprised with how they had gotten to this point. Her intention was to have been much more aggressive, but the evening had turned out differently. She had been too careful in not wanting to scare the blonde away before she could get her in grasp. Judging by the deep crimson flush spreading over Emma's face, and the way the blonde seemed to be trembling, this part of the mission was accomplished. Regina decided she would have to get a bit rougher or the encounter would be far too intimate.

Without further warning Regina grabbed Emma by the waste and pulled her against her body. Emma inhaled sharply in surprise, but didn't pull away. Instead, the blonde's eyes shot down to the brunette's lips. Before the blonde could look too long Regina crashed her lips against Emma's. At first the blonde didn't react, but it was only a few seconds before she parted her lips to allow Regina entry to her mouth.

The women kissed with surprising passion, as if all of their hatred had been channeled into this exchange. Regina tangled her hand in Emma's blonde locks and pulled hard deepening their kiss. The blonde moaned into Regina's mouth. Heat pulled at the brunette's center. Regina finally tore away from Emma's lips to trail bites down her throat. Emma moaned with action, and grabbed the back of Regina's head to pull her even closer. The blonde couldn't think. It had been so long since she felt someone's touch, and she hadn't felt something this intense in her life.

Roughly, Regina pulled Emma's tank top up and over her head, and removed her bra a moment later. Regina stepped back to observe the topless blonde. The brunette licked her lips and crashed into Emma once more, but this time dragging her tongue across Emma's full lips before invading her mouth with a hard kiss. Emma moaned again, and Regina couldn't stop the same noise from escaping her own lips.

"_Oh my God_, Regina." Emma let out in a breathy gasp as the mayor trailed scorching hot kisses down her neck.

"What is it dear?" Regina cooed in Emma's ear, and for once the blonde wasn't bothered by the term.

"I … I …" Emma stammered distracted by Regina's lips that had migrated from her neck down to her collarbone, and were now dangerously close to her nipple.

"I can't hear you." Regina teased and then took Emma's entire breast into her mouth.

"_Fuck_!" Emma pulled the mayor against her chest.

"That can be arraigned." Regina said through her smug grin before moving her lips to the other fair skinned breast in her hand. Regina bit into the soft flesh of Emma's nipple, causing the blonde to scream out in a mix of and wanton pleasure.

Regina ran her hands all over the blonde's body and grabbed her ass hard with both hands, pushing Emma's center over her thigh eliciting another loud moan from each woman.

Brining the blonde into another searing kiss, the mayor walked backwards and then pivoted to lean against her desk. Emma moved back to sit on the desk and pulled the mayor between her legs. Their tongues continued to roll and search each other's mouths, and the blonde's moans were becoming more guttural and desperate. Regina felt her own desperation build, and pulled at Emma's jeans to unbutton them.

Removing Emma's pants turned out to be less than graceful because they were so tight. Regina fumbled with the button for minutes before Emma finally jumped in and did it herself. Pulling the jeans and boots off also took some maneuvering, and the blonde was sure it didn't look sexy. The sight of Emma Swan completely naked and strewn across her desk was almost too much for Regina to bear. She ached with a desire so strong it was terrifying. She didn't let herself think about it and through herself at the sheriff once more.

Another moan tumbled out of Emma's lips as the mayor pressed against her naked body. Regina snaked her hand across the blonde's taught abdomen and across to her thighs. The brunette grabbed each thigh with both hands and kneaded the muscles hard.

"Regina." Emma whispered into the brunette's mouth.

"Tell me." Regina whispered back.

"Please." The blonde bit her lip and looked into Regina's dark eyes. She looked away ashamed of her need.

"Please what?" Regina moved forward and ran her tongue all along Emma's neck and up to her hear. "Tell me what you want." She whispered directly in her ear.

"Touch me." Emma finally said after a long pause. Regina moaned in her ear and moved her hand slowly up from the blonde's knee to where Emma was waiting. The first time Regina ran her fingers along Emma's soaking wet entrance her knees almost gave way, and she realized she was still wearing her heals.

With a light touch, Regina circled Emma's clit with her fingertips and dipped down again to her entrance to collect more of her wetness and spread it all over her. She continued these painfully slow ministrations until Emma begged her once more.

"Please, Regina." Emma was almost crying.

"Hmmm?" The mayor knew exactly what the other woman wanted.

"Please, don't torture me." Emma was breathless and writhing under Regina's touch desperately trying to create more friction.

"Tell me what you want Miss Swan." Regina loved the power she had over the blonde and watched her grind against her hand.

"_Make me cum_!" Emma finally screamed, and Regina kissed her deeply. Pushing her tongue almost to the back of the blonde's throat. At the same time Regina shoved two fingers knuckle deep into Emma's extremely wet center. She was so turned on that the brunette's fingers glided into the tight space without resistance, and immediately the blonde clenched around her.

Regina pumped into Emma hard and deep, moving her hand at an impossible pace. Emma had been so desperate for her that she barely felt any pain when Regina entered her.

"_Fuck! Don't stop!_" Was all Emma could verbalize. She pressed Regina tight against her body and dug her nails into the mayor's shoulder. Regina moaned at the pain, and Emma dragged her fingers across the brunette's back to leave a mark. Regina moaned again and then bit down hard onto Emma's neck. The combination of the fingers inside of her and Regina's biting and sucking on her neck caused Emma to lose all control. The brunette felt the blonde tighten even more around her fingers and knew this was it.

"_Oh God!_" Emma screamed grinding wildly on Regina's hand and wrapping her legs around the brunette bringing her closer. Then Emma held her breath and Regina felt a rush of hot liquid run into her hand. Regina couldn't stop the moan and curse from her own lips at the sight and sound of Emma coming undone.

Regina slowed her movements inside of Emma, but kept her left hand wrapped around the blonde. Emma buried her head in the mayor's neck as she caught her breath. Both were breathless and covered in sweat.

When Regina tried to remove her hand, Emma grabbed her wrist. "Not yet" she whispered. Emma was still twitching and contracting and Regina indulged in the feeling for a while before finally moving her hand out and stepping back from Emma.

"Wow, we should have been having meetings at your house from the beginning." Emma joked and pulled Regina close to her, crashing their lips together again. Regina felt a shiver down her spine. The brunette hadn't expected this to be so intense, and was feeling out of control.

Emma pulled at Regina's blouse to undo the buttons, but was stopped by the mayor's hands.

"It is rather late Ms. Swan, and I do have to be up very early tomorrow." Regina said unhooking from Emma and stepping away.

"Oh. Right." Emma smiled weakly and hopped off the desk to retrieve her clothes. A deep red flush spread across her face and neck. Regina didn't know how to navigate this moment. She leaned in and kissed Emma deeply. "Tomorrow?" The brunette held her finger under the blonde's chin.

"Tomorrow." Emma agreed and pulled her clothes on hastily, but with a better smile on her face.

Regina walked Emma to the door and after a lingering good night kiss, closed the door. The brunette closed her eyes and exhaled. The plan had already gone off the rails and she was going to have to find another way to go forward. First she was going to have to digest the events of these evening. Regina finally took off her shoes and climbed the stairs to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

Tempest - Chapter 5

Regina lay in her bed wide-awake. She traced through the evening in her mind. Her plan had been to seduce Emma Swan into sleeping with her and then lord it over the Sheriff with threats to turn Henry against her if she didn't leave Storybrooke quickly and quietly.

The brunette had a carefully laid out plan. She decided there would definitely be no kissing and yet it was the first thing she had done. The kisses at the end were necessary of course to keep Emma from feeling overly dejected, but the other ones... Regina's thoughts trailed off.

Regina had planned to be detached and rough, but she hadn't expected to be completely enthralled by the encounter with the sheriff. She cursed herself quietly. The brunette brought her fingers up to her lips. A tingle from where the blonde had been hours ago still lingered.

The mayor closed her eyes and was instantly overcome with the image of Emma with her eyes shut impossibly tight, a thin layer of sweat covering her body, her muscles contracting, and the scorching heat enveloping Regina's fingers and running through her entire body. Regina could taste the other woman on her lips. She could feel her pressed against her body and hear the moans and pleas uttered breathlessly in her ear. The mayor recalled the sensation of Emma pulling her even closer and her heart jumped against her chest. Regina allowed herself to stay in the memory for only another second and forced her mind back on track.

No, the evening certainly hadn't gone according to plan and it was Regina's own fault. She thought of the blonde's reaction when she gave her the "I have to be up early" line. The mayor continued to replay the moment over and over in her mind. _She wasn't at all surprised to have been asked to leave. _Regina thought to herself. _It was almost like she expected it_.

An idea began to take shape in the brunette's mind. _She wasn't surprised because she has her own agenda_. All at once Regina considered that maybe she wasn't the only one spinning a web, and maybe Emma had intended on tangling the mayor for her own purposes. _This is part of her plan for stealing my son away from me. The son she threw away and I have loved and cared for all of his life._ Anger began to bubble up and transform the mayor's face. A deep crease settled on Regina's brow recognizing that she had underestimated the sheriff. _Ms. Swan you have no idea who you're playing with_.

The brunette made a quiet vow to not only rid herself of the blonde, but to destroy her in the best way Regina know how – _possess her heart and then crush it_.

* * *

Emma drove home in a daze. Her mind was still trying to wrap around what had happened. Before tonight the sheriff was sure that Regina hated her, but the woman had practically devoured the blonde. Emma shifted in her driver's seat and felt the wetness the mayor left between her legs. The blonde let out a breath.

_It just felt so natural_. The sheriff passed her apartment and continued to drive around Storybrooke, her mind starting to race. _They do say there is a thin line between love and hate_. Emma mused to herself. Not that she thought this was "love" but there had definitely been passion. The blonde remembered the smell of Regina's hair, the taste of her lips made sweet with wine, the feel of the mayor's hands all over her body and the rhythm she created with long slender fingers inside of her. Emma fought back a shiver that tried to shoot down her spine.

Emma thought about the way the encounter had ended so abruptly. The mayor had seemed very into it until the blonde had tried to touch her and then she practically ran away from her. _Maybe she got cold feet? But why midway through? If anything she should have backed out when she was touching me. _She figured this was likely the first time Regina had done something like this... _Although maybe she had a girlfriend in college. _Emma imagined the mayor at 20 years old, long dark hair, black rimmed square glasses, intense and idealistic. The blonde smiled.

Emma let her mind wonder. _Maybe this is part of my sheriff duties. _Emma laughed to herself before a more somber expression took hold._ A replacement for Graham_. A pang of emotion struck her chest. In a flash she imagined Graham on top of Regina, the brunette's nails gripping his back, her lips against his. The sheriff tightened her grip on the steering wheel and felt her jaw clench. Emma turned her yellow VW around and headed back toward Mary Margaret's place.

The sheriff was still lost in thought even as she walked up the steps to her apartment and into her bedroom, where she tossed her body on the mattress. Her mind was swirling and her body was still humming from the evening's events. She spent the last few hours of the night trying to understand what had happened until she fell asleep fully clothed.

* * *

"Em? Are you awake?" Mary Margaret knocked on her roommate's door. No answer. She tried again a little louder. "Emma?" The teacher called out, but was only met with the sound of light snoring. She opened the door and inched over to the blonde hanging half off of the bed. The brunette shook the sheriff's shoulder.

"What? I'm up!" Emma shot up in her bed.

"I'm sorry, its just almost eight and I thought you –"

"Oh my God! Shit!" The blonde flew up out of the bed and scrambled to change out of her clothes. Mary Margaret jumped back and out of Emma's way. She watched her roommate dart around the apartment like a whirlwind tossing out curses as she changed, brushed her teeth and washed her face all at once.

Emma made it to the station just in time to collapse into her chair and hear the click of heals come through the front door. She could recognize the sound anywhere and her heart skipped a beat.

"Good morning Sheriff Swan." Regina looked amazing in a grey skirt suit and dark blue silk blouse. Emma looked down at herself and wished she didn't look so disheveled.

"Morning Regina." Emma stood from her chair and moved closer to the mayor. The blonde wasn't sure how to greet her and she swayed awkwardly deciding whether to kiss her or hug her or shake her hand. Some physical contact was warranted, the sheriff thought.

"I came by an hour ago, and you were no where to be found. Where were you? Eating donuts at Granny's? Or perhaps sleeping in a barn somewhere judging by your appearance." Regina's voice was sharp and her face did not show a hint of warmth. Emma wasn't sure why she had expected Regina to be any different today, just because the mayor had fucked her senseless less than eight hours ago.

"Yes Madam Mayor, that's exactly what I was doing - rolling around in the hay with a cow." Emma's tone was serious and she could feel the blood beating in her ears. The women stared at each other unflinching for several minutes before the blonde finally moved to walk passed the infuriating mayor in a huff.

Regina moved quickly to grab the sheriff by her shoulders and throw her down into the chair, which rolled back several inches from the force.

"What the _fuck_ Regina!" Emma tried to recover from being splayed across the chair, but before she could regain her balance the brunette had hopped on her desk, extended a smooth tanned leg in her direction and hooked her absurdly high and pointy stiletto under the sheriff's chair. The blonde stopped struggling when that exquisite leg began to bend rolling her forward and towards the mayor's partially opened legs. When Emma was positioned with her body all the way under the desk, and Regina only inches away, the brunette moved her foot from under the chair to between the blonde's thighs applying slight pressure to her center.

Emma's mouth went dry. She zeroed in on the mayor's parted thighs exposing just a sliver of pale beige underwear. Regina kept her right foot between the blonde's legs and propped her other foot on the chair's armrest, allowing for slightly more of her panties to show.

Slowly, the mayor leaned forward with just her upper body leaving her legs in place. Emma began to raise her body and meet Regina in a kiss, but was surprised to feel her body pushed back into the chair. The heel of the mayor's very sexy Jimmy Choo digging quite painfully into her chest. The blonde looked down at the source of the pain, up the mayor's leg and over her body to meet Regina's dark brown eyes boring deep into her green ones.

Emma looked at Regina quizzically and then acquiesced after understanding what the mayor wanted. The sheriff relaxed into her chair. The brunette fought the urge to say "good girl." The mayor finally retracted her heel and placed it back between Emma's legs, but this time she stepped harder. Emma let out a groan of pleasure and pain.

"Now Sheriff Swan, I hope you don't think this 'thing,'" she motioned with her finger between herself and her captive blonde, "changes anything." Regina's voice was much deeper than when she spoke minutes ago.

Emma tried to speak, but her voice was lodged in her throat. _How does she do that? _The sheriff thought about the mayor's ability to totally disarm her.

Regina leaned in again, but this time Emma didn't move. She watched helplessly as the mayor ran her thumb over the blonde's soft pink lips, and moved her hand slowly down her body. As the mayor dipped her chest lower to reach behind the sheriff's belt, she opened her legs wider and gave the blonde a full view of her almost Champaign colored panties. Emma immediately noticed the wetness that had crept through the fabric and used all of her energy to stifle a moan as the strong pull of desire coursed through her body. She couldn't help biting down hard on her own bottom lip to keep herself together.

Emma had been so engrossed in the mayor's moist undergarments that she hadn't felt the brunette twist her nightstick, which had been hanging on her side, forward. Regina removed her right foot from in between Emma and placed it on the armrest to the blonde's left. In a fluid motion she pulled Emma's chair all the way in so the blonde's shoulders were against her knees.

"You see Ms. Swan, I will always be mayor and you will always be _my sheriff." _Regina's words almost sounded like an incantation, but Emma could barely hear her. The mayor held the tip of the nightstick, still attached to the sheriff's waist, in her hand and pressed it against her thigh where it joined with her hip. The mayor ran her hand along the phallic object. Each stroke tugged at the blonde's waist and drove her a little more insane with each pull.

"You will always respect me as your authority and-" Regina's breath hitched as she pressed the tip of the nightstick against her wet opening, "and do as I command." the brunette realized too late that a mayor does not "command" like a monarch, but when she looked down to see Emma chewing her bottom lip into oblivion and her knuckles white from gripping her own thighs, she decided that she could probably confess to being the Evil Queen and the sheriff wouldn't bat an eye. Still the brunette noted that she had to be more careful.

Emma was transfixed on the scene before her. She watched as Regina pulled the hard object from her belt and began to gently rub it along the building wetness at her center. Emma somehow contained every urge to dive straight into the mayor, as she had been left desperate to feel her and taste her the night before.

A moan escaped from Regina's sinful red lips and caused the blonde to immediately respond with her own guttural vocalization. The brunette wanted nothing more than to replace the object in her hand with Emma's tongue, but knew that was exactly _why_ she couldn't. Control must be maintained.

The mayor's hips began to roll in response to the pressure building in her body. Regina brought the nightstick up and let it make contact with her swollen clit. Another moan ripped from her throat and this one was almost a scream. The brunette hadn't realized how much she had been left wanting after last night. Regina continued her gyrations, but began moving the tip of the nightstick much more quickly. It was an incredible tease - just enough contact to get her close, but the shape wasn't hitting the exact right spots to let her reach an orgasm easily. It was both painful and delicious.

The mayor looked down again to find the sheriff squeezing her legs together. The blonde's fair skin was flushed red, and her eyes were almost black with desire. Her lips were swollen from her own biting, and she was running her tongue across them slowly. Regina imagined those lips and tongue on her body.

Another desperate moan from the blonde and Regina felt like she was about to fall over that precipice and cum all over the sheriff's nightstick. When she couldn't bear it another second, Regina kicked Emma's chair away hard, and the blonde rolled back a few feet. The mayor slid gracefully off of the desk, pulled down her skirt, and turned to walk away. She smirked as she caught the sheriff's slack-jawed reflection in a glass case by the entrance. The mayor unlocked the door to the police station and stepped out into the warm summer air. The dripping wetness in her panties creating an extremely uncomfortable sensation as she walked. Not to mention the pain of her unsatisfied desire. It was worth it. The mayor was sure the blonde wasn't going to be thinking about anything else today. Regina wore her smug smile all the way to her office.

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this on my iPhone and it is so hard to catch mistakes, so I apologize for any typos or errors! I find them terribly distracting, so I hope I didn't leave any. **

**I was also a little weary about this scene. I don't know if it's too out of character for our dear Madam Mayor, who I imagine is a total germaphobe, but I got the idea and had to go with it. I played it safe, but if you guys like it, the nightstick could make a repeat performance in a less "vanilla" way! **

**As always thank you so much for the reads, follows and reviews! I'm so happy you are enjoying! It makes my day to get messages in my email! **


	6. Chapter 6

Tempest - Chapter 6

The day was moving painfully slow for Storybrooke's sheriff and it's mayor. By five Regina felt thoroughly exhausted. The brunette had barely slept the night before and this morning's little exercise had taken all the energy she had left. She glanced at her watch. Henry would be starting his session with Dr. Hopper in an hour. That left the mayor with two hours to accomplish about six hours worth of work. The mayor sighed and debated laying down on her couch to close her eyes just for a minute.

Before she could decide on anything, Regina heard the familiar buzz from her assistant. "Excuse me Madam Mayor?" the voice was hesitant.

"Yes?" Regina was a little surprised that her assistant was even still in the office.

"You have someone here to see you." The woman continued in a much lower voice and seemed to be covering her mouth from prying ears. "I was in the parking lot when I saw her come in and I raced back. I didn't want her to ambush you. I told her you were unavailable but-"

"Let me guess. Blonde. Badge. Impossibly irritating?" Regina cut her off not needing to hear anymore. "Tell her to have a seat. Thank you Rose. You can go home now." The mayor hung up the extension. She grinned despite herself and then wiped it away. Once she was sure Rose had gone and added a few extra minutes for good measure, she opened the door abruptly.

"To what do I owe this unwelcomed surprise?" Regina was not surprised to find Emma standing inches from her instead of sitting in the waiting room. _It's like she's allergic to following any rules_. An annoyed look set in Regina's face. _I'll have to break that little habit._ The brunette thought to herself.

"Are you the only one who can make unannounced visits?" The blonde give the mayor a crooked smile and crossed her arms over her chest. As always the women stood wearing matching glares challenging each other to see who would break first. Regina feigned irritation and rolled her eyes, but stepped back to allow Emma to cross the threshold.

_Ha_! Emma thought to herself. Happy that the Mayor didn't always win. The blonde stepped all the way in and was lulled by a foolish sense of victory when she felt the mayor creep up behind her - Regina's mouth up against her ear. Each breath sending a pulse of heat to the sheriff's center.

"Tell me Ms. Swan, did you have a plan when you got in your little car and drove over here?" Regina's sultry voice whispering in her ear was almost enough to send Emma over the edge without so much as a touch.

"Let me guess," the mayor continued after Emma remained silent. "You planned on marching into my office and laying me on my desk. . . or maybe up against the wall?" The mayor had placed her hands around Emma's waist and was slowly un-tucking the front of the sheriff's shirt. "Hmm. . . Or maybe you were going to bend me over the couch." Regina's hand passed over the soft skin of Emma's abdomen and was now cupping her left breast. The mayor let out a soft moan as she dipped her hand inside the sheriff's bra and rolled her rock hard nipple between her fingers.

"I bet you have been thinking about it all day. Going over in your mind what you would do and what you would say." Regina's other hand moved up the front of Emma's body and paid the same attention to her other nipple. The sensation of Regina's two hands groping both her breasts from behind was incredible. Emma tried and failed to disguise the moans rapidly escaping her lips. The blonde was already so turned on.

"How hot did you get thinking of me?" The tip of the mayor's tongue flicked over her ear sending a jolt of pleasure through the sheriff. "Did you imagine putting your hand up my skirt?" Another moan from the blonde's lips and Regina felt the blonde start to quiver. "Griping my thigh. . . Feeling how wet I was for you." Regina moved her right hand down to Emma's belt buckle which she undid with two swift motions. Regina unbuttoned the top of the sheriff's pants to make just enough room to slip her hand in and under the waistband of her panties. Regina's fingers teased just touching the blonde's pelvic bone but no lower.

"Do you think I'm wet for you?" Regina asked running her tongue along the sheriff's ear. Emma could only moan. "Answer me." Regina bit down on the blonde's neck as a delicious punishment. "Yes!" Emma screamed from the pain and ecstasy. "Do you want to know?" Regina place a kiss over the bite. "Yes," Emma's voice stayed half lodged in her throat. Regina moved her left hand away from Emma's heaving chest but in a moment it was back.

It took the sheriff a second to clear the fog in her head, but then she felt the wetness Regina had spread over her nipple and most of her breast. It was the evidence of the mayor's arousal and Emma thought she might pass out for a moment. Emma's own hand moved up to cover Regina's as the brunette continued to rub and twist her nipple - a feeling that had been made much more intense from the added natural lubricant.

"Maybe you were so hot for me you couldn't wait another second. Hmm?" Regina was now placing deep wet kisses along the side of Emma's neck. She kissed around the back of her neck and up to her other ear. The sensation was overwhelming for the blonde.

"Tell me Sheriff, what did you do after I left you this morning?" Regina's hand inched closer to Emma's center. "Apart from licking your nightstick to see what I tasted like?" Regina smiled into her ear as Emma let out a long sexy moan. "How wet were you. . . I bet you were positively dripping."

Emma was dying for Regina's touch, but she didn't want to beg her like she did last night. She didn't want that to be part of every encounter, but the level of her arousal was again becoming painful. She needed the mayor inside of her.

"I would venture to guess that you locked that door right behind me when I left, and then reached into these panties to feel how hot and soaked you were for me." Regina placed her fingertips over Emma's clit so lightly she could barely feel it.

"No," Emma managed to say breathlessly. "I was waiting for you to fuck me." The blonde didn't know where that had come from, she had never been into talking dirty. But she was glad she did. Regina gasped in her ear and pulled her closer - applying much needed pressure.

Slowly Regina began to draw circles with the tip of her middle finger around Emma's clit. The blonde's knees going weak at the pull of her impending orgasm.

"Oh God Regina. . . _Fuck_!" Emma felt the room spinning and she had nothing to take hold of. They were standing right in the middle of the mayor's office. She wasn't within reach of any wall or piece of furniture. As if sensing her need for more stability, Regina moved her left hand across Emma's chest and leaned back to offer more support. Immediately she felt the blonde lean her weight back.

"_Regina_..." Emma was close. Regina bit down hard on the back of the Sheriff's neck and used her tongue and teeth to suck at the fair flesh. A scream tore out of the blonde and Regina moved her fingers even faster over Emma's clit.

"_Oh God Regina, I'm cuming so hard_." Emma's voice was barely a whisper. The mayor didn't have to hear that to know it. The blonde's body was shaking and grinding into Regina. The sheriff's nails were digging hard into the mayor's hand. The brunette held on to her without faltering for a moment. Regina's fingers persisted and Emma rode out another two orgasms. The brunette only relented when Emma's clit became far too tender to touch.

Emma leaned her head back into Regina's neck not wanting to be released. The mayor's arms had managed to stay wrapped around her and it felt incredible. She could feel the brunette's chest heaving just like hers. Emma turned in Regina's arms.

"That wasn't part of my plan you know." Emma was flushed.

"Oh wasn't it dear? So sorry to hear that." Regina made an exaggerated face of concern and the blonde let out a little laugh.

"I bet you are anything but sorry." Emma leaned in and pressed her lips against Regina's. The kiss started off tender but quickly turned passionate as again Regina's hands were all over Emma and pulling over her clothes.

Before she could get Emma's shirt over her head, the sharp sound of Regina's cell phone cut through the room. Immediately the brunette broke the kiss and pulled the bottom of Emma's shirt back down.

"Oh Regina, it can wait." Emma said trying to pull the mayor back into the kiss. Regina gave her a quick peck, but moved away from her and walked to her desk.

"Good Evening Dr. Hopper." Regina's voice sounded completely normal.

"Yes. I'm sorry I will be there in just a few minutes. I had a phone conference run a little over. Thank you."

Regina hung up and put the phone in her purse which she tossed over her shoulder. "I have to pick up Henry, and I'm actually running late."

"Right. This again." Emma said overly irritated.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean Ms. Swan?" Regina scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Nothing. Good night Madam Mayor." Emma turned to leave but was stopped by Regina's hand on her shoulder.

"Please don't be so dramatic dear. Just use your big girl words and tell me what the problem is." Regina knew exactly what she was going to say.

"Yesterday you blow me off with some bullshit about having to be up early, and now coincidentally you have to leave to pick up Henry. And this morning, I don't even know what to classify that as!" Emma was growing more agitated - probably because she just realized this sounded ridiculous when she said it out loud. The blonde felt like she was overreacting but she just couldn't help it.

Regina moved closer and smoothed down the blonde's hair. "Last night was late and as for this evening, it wasn't my idea for you to barge in here. Had you called I would have told you I was unavailable." Regina was serious but not mean. She leaned in and gave the blonde a soft kiss that made her forget why she had been angry a few minutes ago.

"Now dear I really must get to Dr. Hopper's office." Regina gave the sheriff another kiss despite her better judgment.

Emma followed her out of the building and walked the mayor to her sleek black Benz. The blonde didn't want the night to end, but didn't know what to say to keep her. So instead the sheriff just watched the mayor back out and drive away. It wasn't until she got in her own car that she realized it was raining.

Emma didn't want to go home and be alone with her thoughts. She picked up the phone. "Ruby? Ladies night. Now."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading and reviewing! It is going to get a little more emotional soon, but definitely lots of sexytimes ahead.**

**Again it's killer editing on my iPhone so I'm sorry for any errors! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Tempest - Chapter 7**

Ruby didn't need to hear anything after "ladies' night." She immediately called Mary Margaret and told her to get ready. This trio hadn't gotten together in almost a month. Well, since the storm had come through Storybrooke really.

"Hey!" Ruby waved at Mary Margaret when the teacher entered the only bar in Storybrooke.

"Hey! Where's Emma?" Mary Margaret asked after hugging Ruby and ordering herself a glass of wine.

"I don't know, she hasn't gotten here yet." Ruby was screaming over the music. "You know I wanted to ask you before she got here - does she seem strange to you lately?" Ruby took a sip of her beer.

"What do you mean?" The shorthaired woman bought herself some time. Of course she had noticed a change in her roommate.

"I don't know. I mean, she's been so spaced out since the storm. Do you think she had PTSD from being stuck out there?" Ruby asked sincerely.

"No. That can't be it. I think she would talk about that. She doesn't want to talk about whatever is bothering her now." Mary Margaret took a sip of wine and pondered whether to share her theory.

"I think she has a secret boyfriend." The teacher finally divulged.

"No shit!" Ruby almost spat out her drink.

Mary Margaret nodded. "Yeah, last night she said she had a meeting with the mayor but she was all worried about what to wear. And then she got home in the middle of the night too exhausted to change apparently since she went to bed shoes on and all. She just feel asleep where she landed. She's been distracted too. . . forgetful. . . It fits the bill I think." The information poured out of her mouth like an avalanche. It was good to get it off her chest.

"Why wouldn't she tell us though? I mean, I am totally happy for her if she's got herself a man!" Ruby laughed and took another big chug of her beer. "At least one of us is getting some." Ruby laughed at her own comment and at Mary Margaret's horrified expression.

"Ruby! Gosh its not about that I'm sure!" Mary Margaret turned deep scarlet.

"Oh come on M&M! Don't be such a prude! Just because you haven't knocked boots with anyone in forever! I mean come on, I know I'm not alone on that one!"

Mary Margaret let out a little giggle. It was true. She immediately thought of James and signed. "Another round!" The schoolteacher called out and clinked glasses with Ruby who drained the rest of her beer.

By the time Emma made it to the tiny bar her best friends were half drunk. "How late _am I?_" The blonde looked down at her watch and the two brunettes went into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"_Shots_!" Ruby screamed and gave Emma a sideways hug.

"Oh what the hell. . . why not." Emma looked down at her drink suspiciously, tossed back the world's most disgusting vodka shot, and then ordered two more for each of them.

It was barely an hour later and the trio was moving from buzzed to tipsy after four rounds of shots.

"Alright Ems, we have a question and you are going to answer it!" Ruby blurted out at the blonde. Mary Margaret looked at her with wide brown eyes.

"Um. OK?" She answered wearily.

"So who are you seeing on the down low?" Ruby asked so matter-of-factly Emma almost choked on her beer. _How would they know?_ She thought guiltily to herself. _What am I going to say? I don't even know what it is yet . . . I mean Regina would KILL ME if I said anything _. . .

"Holy shit! I knew it! There is someone!" Ruby exclaimed. Mary Margaret hadn't said anything yet, and she kept hoping a little trapped door would open under her and she would be spared from this painfully awkward conversation.

"No, what are you talking about?" Emma was totally unconvincing.

"Yeah, ok, that's why you just went all dear-in-the-headlights!" Ruby was like a dog with a bone.

"Seriously. I'm not dating anyone." _Well at least __**that**__ is true_. Emma thought to herself.

"Oh come on! We won't say anything, will we M&M?" Ruby looked to Mary Margaret for some back up. The schoolteacher was as red as a beet, but she shook her head in support of the promise to stay silent.

Emma looked back and forth at her friends. She figured they probably were already so on to her, but she just couldn't bring herself to tell them.

"Ok, fine! I'll guess, but if I guess right you have to fess up!" Ruby was having way too much fun right now. Emma shook her head "no," but chuckled at Ruby's exuberance.

"Dr. Whale?" Ruby shot out the first name that came to her mind.

"Oh God, no!" Emma and Mary Margaret exclaimed at the same time. "I went on one date with him and it was a nightmare - Emma would never!" Mary Margaret felt a little less wound up, not sure why this was making her feel so uncomfortable. Emma laughed and pointed at Mary Margaret in acknowledgment that she spoke the truth. The trio laughed.

"Hmmm," Ruby put her finger to her chin and looked up at the ceiling for inspiration. "Archie?" Another chorus of "No!" From Emma and Mary Margaret.

"Oh come on! He is sweet and single and I like that whole ginger thing he's got going on." On realizing Ruby was serious they toned down their laughter, but Emma still giggled thinking about what Archie Hooper must look like _doing the deed_. _He probably kept on his sweater vest and glasses_. She stifled another laugh.

"Mr. Gold?" Ruby couldn't even get that one out with a straight face. "Oh Emma _dearie_, you are so sexy!" Mary Margret loosened up enough to mock Mr. Gold's voice and the trio almost fell out of their chairs.

"Last call!" The bartender shouted.

"I can't believe it's almost two in the morning!" Emma looked down at her watch, which was only _a little_ blurry from all the booze in her system. The women spent the next half hour drinking water and eating some pretzels in hopes of mitigating the hangover that was sure to rear its ugly head in the morning. They shared a cab, dropping Ruby off at Granny's and then to Mary Margaret's apartment.

"You know Em, who ever it is. I hope they make you happy. It is all that really matters in the end. No one else has to understand it." Mary Margaret spoke quietly and thought of James. Married and unavailable James.

Emma stayed quiet. _"They?" Why is she playing the pronoun game. . . "No one else had to understand" . . . _Emma was sure her roommate was seeing right into her brain. She realized too much time had elapsed for her to respond, and she didn't know what to say anyway. They rode the rest of the way home in comfortable silence.

* * *

The sheriff lay in her bed staring at the blank ceiling above. She couldn't sleep. Thoughts were racing in her mind. Regina of course was at the center. She tried a chamomile tea, and reading a book but sleep would just not come. Maybe it was the remnants of alcohol in her system, but she picked up her phone and messaged the mayor without letting herself think twice about it.

"**Hi. . . Are you awake**?" Emma pressed send before she lost her nerve.

"**No**." Her phone beeped back in less than a minute.

"**Then how are you texting me**?" Emma couldn't help the huge grin from spreading across her face. She hadn't expected Regina to answer her at 3:45AM, and certainly not so fast.

"**I'm not**." Regina hadn't been able to sleep a wink in days. The mayor kept second-guessing her every move. Even now she kicked herself for having responded to the blonde. It was like she couldn't help herself. _Well, I do have to convince her there is a chance to get her to fall head over heals_. Regina thought to herself trying to find a justification for her behavior.

"**Oh, ok. That makes total sense**." Emma couldn't stop smiling. Neither said anything for several minutes.

"**Truth or Dear Madam Mayor**." The blonde threw caution to the wind. It is a wonder what inebriation will do to inhibitions.

"**I'm not going to play games with you Sheriff Swan**." Regina was unaware of the smile that had crept over her own lips.

"**Truth or Dare. Come on, are you scared**?" Emma teased. Feeling way too far out on a limb already.

"**I am nothing of the sort. I am just not going to engage in this juvenile behavior**." The mayor clearly needed to regain some authority. This was already such a terrible idea.

"**Wow Regina, and I thought you were such a badass. But you are afraid of a game thirteen year olds play?**"

"**Good night Ms. Swan**."

"**Lame.**" Again it was several minutes before the next text came.

"**Fine, if it will keep you from continuing to harass me in this fashion I will indulge your nonsense just this once. I don't want to have to shut my phone off to ignore you. I do have a town to run and imagine if I missed notice of an emergency because my town sheriff was texting me incessantly at all hours of the night!**"

Emma laughed. _And she calls ME dramatic_. "**Ok, Truth or Dare**?"

"**Dare**." The brunette responded quickly. She wasn't going anywhere near truth.

_Shit._ Emma wasn't expecting that choice. _How the hell am I supposed to dare her over text? Maybe I should dare her to tell me the truth about what the fuck we are doing. No that's stupid_. Emma was floundering. _Maybe I should dare her to have phone sex with me._ Emma laughed. It wasn't a bad idea, but the thin walls of her apartment wouldn't let that activity be too much fun. Anyway her body was still sore from earlier. Suddenly her fingers were moving faster than her better judgment could process.

"**I dare you to come give me a kiss goodnight**." Emma couldn't believe she had done it. It was so sappy. The whole game was something she would never do. The blonde felt completely ridiculous. It was like she was in middle school and trying to flirt with the cute boy - well girl - sitting behind her in math class. The sheriff was mortified. She buried her face in her pillow wishing there was an "undo" option on her phone.

Regina read the words over and over. It was probably the sweetest thing anyone had ever asked of her. Something warm and unfamiliar tugged at her chest.

"**No**." She finally responded. Emma's heart dropped.

"**Henry's asleep**." The mayor followed up after a second.

"**Oh**." Emma exhaled, but still felt mortified at this whole display. She just wanted it to be over and was sure the brunette would have fun ridiculing her over this for months. She kicked herself for having picked up the phone in the first place. _I'm almost thirty; you would think I would learn not to drunk text by now_. The blonde continued to chastise herself.

"**If you come here I'll give you one**." Regina didn't know what had come over her.

Emma didn't respond. Instead she changed out of her PJ pants with the hole in the knee and the t-shirt that was three sizes too big and looked for something much sexier. She imagined what the mayor must be wearing and knew she wouldn't have anything nearly that nice. She decided on jeans and white beater. It was almost Fall and there was a definite chill in the air at this hour. She threw on her red leather jacket.

It wasn't until Emma snuck out of her apartment and crept out of the building that she remembered leaving her car at the bar.

"_Fuck me_!" The sheriff screamed out into the pre-dawn evening. She looked around desperately.

Regina was starting to have serious doubts about her own behavior. Maybe she was dreaming. Surely the sheriff wasn't going to get out of bed and come all the way over here at this hour - Regina was trying to think of anything to calm herself down.

Emma was halfway to the mayor's mansion on the neighbor's bicycle before she felt the buzz in her pocket indicating a new text message. _Too late to turn back now. _The Sheriff thought to herself and peddled faster.

"**Truth or Dare Madam Mayor . . . I'm at your front door**." Emma was still out of breath when she sent the message. It was less than a minute before the blonde saw a light come on in the house, and then the sound of the front door unlocking. The blonde's heart felt like it would beat right out of her chest, and she couldn't steady her breathing no matter how hard she tried.

Regina opened the door quietly and stared at the sheriff for a long moment. Blonde hair was down in waves around her face and shoulders. . . Smokey eye shadow and black eyeliner framed blue/green eyes. . . Pink gloss shown on her perfect lips... Regina was completely taken aback. _I don't think I've ever seen her wearing makeup_. The mayor thought to herself. _Why the hell is she wearing make up_?

Emma looked up at Regina from the bottom of the steps leaning against the propped up bike. A look of uncertainly playing on her fair features. She studied the mayor who was wearing a black knee-length robe tied loosely around her body. No other evidence of clothing was visible.

"Well," Regina finally spoke. "Truth or dare Ms. Swan." The mayor gave the blonde a mischievous grin. It was all the encouragement Emma needed to shake off her doubt. She pushed off the bike and walked up to the brunette. The blonde felt like she was towering over the mayor who was in her bare feet. The sheriff ran her fingers through short brown locks and leaned in. "Truth or dare. . ." Emma whispered as she kissed Regina with her soft lips.

Regina felt the kiss in her soul. It was as if each stroke of Emma's tongue against hers lit a flame in each of her senses. Their kiss lingered and soon Emma's hands were running along Regina's back. In a swift motion Emma picked the mayor up, and the brunette instinctively wrapped her legs around the sheriff's waist. Regina moaned at the contact with the blonde's belt buckle. Emma walked into the mansion and pressed the mayor's back against the wall in the foyer. The front door hung open.

It was heaven. It was ecstasy. It was like nothing either woman had ever felt. It was overwhelming. Regina released the blonde's lips and put her head against the wall with her eyes shut tight. She felt Emma's mouth and lips moving on her throat and down her neck to the middle of her chest. She relished the blonde's strong arms holding her effortlessly. A soft moan escaped her lips.

"Stop." Regina heaved out with little conviction.

Emma didn't even hear her, and continued the trail of searing hot kisses. Teeth. Tongue. Lips. All over Regina's bare chest. Another moan and another plea for Emma to stop the assault.

Regina made a fist in Emma's hair gripping the blonde locks. The sheriff moaned at the sensation and bit Regina's breast in return. Emma pushed at the robe with her face trying to gain access to the mayor's nipple, but was pulled back with a jerk of Regina's hand.

"Stop." The mayor repeated totally breathless. Emma looked up at the brunette but didn't release Regina from her arms. Emma waited for the other woman to open her eyes.

"Henry..." Regina was still breathing hard.

"Is asleep in his room." Emma finished the sentence.

"He will be up soon." Regina couldn't look directly at Emma. She wanted this. Wanted it so badly. One look into the smoky green eyes and she would lose any resolve she might have.

The sheriff ignored the brunette, and kicked the front door closed with her heal. The blonde gripped the mayor tighter and walked back into the nearest room. The mayor's office. Again. _Why aren't beds ever an option_? Emma thought to herself.

Every muscle in Emma's body strained and burned as she knelt and then placed Regina down on the soft thick rug in front of the unlit fireplace. They kissed again deeply and Emma ground her hip into the brunette's center. Regina undid Emma's jeans quickly and went inside her pants with no warning. The blonde uttered a moan straight into the mayor's ear. Regina rubbed her palm against the sheriff's center and moved her hand lower to the blonde's wet entrance. Emma moaned again and rocked slowly against the brunette's hand.

The sheriff stood up on her knees and pushed her pants down to her thighs to allow the mayor better access. Instantly Regina went deep inside of her with two fingers. "_Fuck,_" Emma moaned bringing her hands to land on either side of the brunette's head. Emma was positioned on her hands and knees with the mayor thrusting into her faster and faster from underneath her.

Emma brought her lips down to Regina's and took the mayor's full bottom lip into her mouth. She licked and bit at the brunette as she felt the pressure build inside of her.

"_God, Regina. . ._" Emma whispered into Regina's mouth, feeling astounded by the mayor's ability to drive her insane instantly. The blonde sat up to ride Regina's fingers moving inside of her like magic. Regina brought herself up to a sit Indian style and twisted the blonde's body so that the sheriff's legs were wrapped around her waist. Regina folded her arm around Emma's lower back and felt the sheriff grind hard against her. The brunette bit through the sheriff's shirt and bra. She wished she had taken the blonde's clothes off before getting in this position . . . _Well maybe I would leave the jacket on_. Regina thought to herself. But she should have taken off the pants that were making the present position very uncomfortable.

"_Shit!_" Was all Emma could say before she came undone quickly while writhing on Regina's fingers. It was like the tenth orgasm Regina had given her this week. The mayor pulled her fingers slowly out of the blonde. The sheriff leaned in and kissed the brunette deeply. Emma pushed her weight forward and the mayor landed on her back with the sheriff on top of her.

"Regina. . ." Emma whispered into the soft skin of the brunette's neck. The blonde ran her tongue down the front of Regina's chest, finally getting to taste and feel the mayor.

Regina griped Emma's shoulders stopping her movement. "Wait." The rest of Regina's words were wedged in her throat. She wanted to explain that the sun was already up and Henry would be down any minute. She couldn't explain that she couldn't let Emma touch her. Couldn't let herself be so vulnerable. That it would be too much. Too much for her to bear. Too much happiness for her to feel. Too much . . . Too much risk that she would never get enough . . . That she would need her. . . That she would lose her.

"This is always how it's going to be isn't it?" Emma looked at Regina who was looking away. "Everything on your terms Madam Mayor? That's it huh? We fuck how you say and when you say and nothing else." Emma's voice had a harder edge than Regina had ever heard. Emma grabbed Regina's face and forced her to give her eye contact. Emma glared at Regina. The brunette was frozen. If she had a heart she would feel it breaking in her chest.

The blonde pushed off the floor, pulled up her pants, arraigned her clothes and walked out into the sunrise. Emma couldn't feel the hot tears streaming down her face as she rode fast back to her apartment.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the reads and reviews! I changed this last part at least ten times. What do you think? **


	8. Chapter 8

Tempest - Chapter 8

Mary Margaret didn't even know her roommate was out until she heard the front door creak open. The schoolteacher was sitting at the kitchen counter with a bowl of cereal and the newspaper.

"Em?" She called out hopping it was the sheriff and not an ax murder.

The blonde didn't say a word but only darted by her and continued straight into the bathroom. A moment later the sound of a shower running filtered through the door. Mary Margaret was at a loss. She debated going into the bathroom to find out what was wrong or maybe calling Ruby for backup, but instead she put on some fresh coffee and waited for the blonde to emerge.

* * *

Emma stood in the steamy hot shower and let the water run over the top of her head and travel down to the rest of her body. This way she could convince herself that she wasn't crying.

_What could I possibly have been expecting? _Emma argued with herself._ This wasn't even about sex. . . Even that would mean that she had needs and desires like any ordinary person. That she acted on impulse. No. Regina Mills doesn't even have that much of humanity. _

Emma hated to feel manipulated. Hated the fact that she was walking into whatever fucked up endgame the mayor was planning and that she had been doing it willfully - in spite of all her better judgment. There was just always a part of the blonde that didn't see what everyone else saw. That couldn't accept the mayor was this horrible boogie man everyone should hate . . . _But when your own son thinks your an evil queen who cursed thousands of people to eliminate their happiness - that's quite the sign that your seriously fucked up. _

Emma kicked herself for being so blind. Maybe it_ was_ all black and white with Regina. _Well all black anyway. _The sheriff thought bitterly. She had just been so sure there was more. So sure she was close to something. Something big. Something that she had never felt before. Something that would change her life. But the blonde concluded she was obviously wrong. Emma turned the handle and even hotter water ran over her. It would never be hot enough to burn Regina off her body. It was like the mayor was tattooed on her skin, but the markings weren't limited to the surface.

* * *

Regina stood in her bathroom leaning over the sink and staring into a large rectangular mirror. She was sneering at herself. Completely disgusting with the reflection. She could almost hear Cora's voice in the background taunting her. Ridiculing her for her complete lack of focus and control.

_You have already changed the plan to accommodate your foolish weaknesses and yet you still can't carry out the simplest task. For God's sake all you had to do is lay there! Useless! _Regina could be her own worst enemy. She didn't care what anyone said about her because the brunette could always do worse and she often did.

The mayor's anger at herself grew until she picked up a small ceramic cup near the faucet and smashed it against the mirror. Shards of glass exploded and fell like sharp snowflakes all around the brunette. One sob escaped her chest and she bit her fist to stop a barrage of them from spilling out.

"Mom?" Henry called through the bathroom door. "Are you ok?" The boy ran upstairs from the kitchen after having heard a loud crash.

"Yes honey, I'm fine. Don't come in ok there is glass on the floor." Regina focused hard to keep her voice steady.

The boy shrugged his shoulders and made a confused face at the door before returning to his waffles downstairs.

Regina sunk down against the wall. It was all unraveling. She felt surer as each moment passed that Emma Swan was in deed here to destroy her – to vanquish her and break the curse. Maybe this is what she deserved all along and Emma would just even the score. It would be a fitting undoing. A heart that she hoped to claim would decimate what was left of her own. _Maybe it is time_. Regina thought. Time to be finished with it all. At least Henry will get his wish and be with his _real_ mother. The last thought caused a torrent of tears to flood from the Mayor. She couldn't remember the last time she cried. Regina felt a hole the size of a crater form in her chest. A gaping chasm of restrained emotions that had been held back for decades – since the last time she could claim any shred of light and innocence – was unleashed and it felt like hours before the deluge of pain abated. Regina lay spent on the floor of her bathroom, no longer caring about the end. Almost welcoming it.

"Want to talk about it?" Mary Margaret had waited patiently, but realized Emma was going to need a little prodding before opening up.

"Not really." Emma said morosely into her coffee cup, which she had yet to drink from.

"I can only imagine it's about the mystery person your seeing." Mary Margaret said in a gentle low voice. "Did you two have a fight?" The brunette leaned over the kitchen counter and put her hand over Emma's arm.

"It wasn't _a fight_ exactly." Emma admitted after a long period of silence. Mary Margaret waited patiently for her to continue. Emma thought about Regina's eyes when she was screaming at her and only now was starting to register the pain in them. "I may have been sort of horrible. I think I ruined everything." The sheriff's voice was almost a whisper as she realized that maybe she had been too rash. But she had felt so vulnerable, having allowed Regina to do whatever she wanted with her – _and to her_, only to be shut out any time she tried to be close to the mayor. _Regina never made herself vulnerable, never bent herself to my desire_. The blonde found justification . . . but still felt a gnawing sensation in her belly. "No. I didn't ruin anything," she decided. "I just refuse to be played." A false firmness settled in her mind.

"Do you want to give me a little more to go on?" Mary Margaret was struggling to understand, but the blonde had started in the middle of the story and she just couldn't piece it together.

"It's ok. I don't even think I can put it all into words. It has been sort of a whirlwind, very short and very intense, and anyway I don't think whatever it was still exists. It's all over." The weight of her statement started to settle in and Emma blinked hard to stop a tear.

"Emma, nothing ends without a fight, if you think this is the real thing-"

"No." The sheriff cut her off quickly. "This wasn't anything, and _thinking it was something_ is where I made my mistake. It was a fling and now it's done." Emma said resolutely.

Mary Margaret didn't believe her roommate for a second. No one gets like this over a fling, and _you certainly don't cry in the shower for an hour and a half_. She thought to herself. Her heart broke for the blonde, knowing full well the pain of heartache. The brunette stayed silent recognizing this would not be the moment to say anything else. Emma was grieving the loss of something, and she was too wrapped up in that right now to hear her anyway.

* * *

Days turned into weeks and in defiance of all mathematical rules of probability, the mayor and sheriff of a small New England town managed not to cross paths once. Official town business was handled mostly through the use of the mayor's assistant and the volunteer sheriff's officers. Both women had steered clear of Granny's and any other location the either might be likely to frequent.

"Mom?" Henry asked from the backseat of the mayor's sedan.

"Yes dear?" The brunette asked looking at her son through the rearview mirror.

"Why are you sad?" The simple question made Regina's heart skip a beat.

"Where did you get that idea Henry? I'm not sad." She lied.

"Is it because of me?" The boy looked at her almost wincing in anticipation of an affirmative response.

"Of course not! Don't you ever think that, ok? No matter what happens today, tomorrow or 100 years from now, you are my son and I love you. You could never be the cause of my sadness." Regina had stopped the car and turned around to face Henry. "You are the best thing that has _ever_ happened to me." The mayor had never meant any words more strongly.

The boy only nodded. He had begun to feel guilty watching his adoptive mother over the last several weeks. She didn't seem like an evil queen anymore, but he couldn't tell why. Maybe the book was wrong. Maybe it _was_ just a story.

"Do you think I can see Emma? I did real good on my progress report, and I haven't gotten in trouble or anything in a really long time." Henry blurted out when they were almost to school, which had only started up again three weeks ago.

Regina's heart stopped at the sound of her name.

"I don't know Henry-"

"Please Mom, I promise I'll keep being good." The boy gave Regina the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster. She finally had to smile. "Fine, you can call Sheriff Swan and tell her she can pick you up and take you to your appointment with Dr. Hopper tomorrow. That will give you a few hours, and I expect your homework done before you get home mister, no excuses." The mayor had to add _some_ condition.

"Yes! Thanks Mom!" Henry called as he scrambled out of the backseat with his book bag in tow. The he stopped before he reached the school steps and turned back. Regina looked in the backseat to spot what the boy must have forgotten. Before she realized it, Henry opened the front passenger door and jumped in to give his mother a kiss on the cheek. He scurried back out of the car and ran up the stairs and into the school before the bell rang out in the crisp fall morning. The mayor could hardly react. She brought her fingers up to her face. She couldn't remember the last time her son had shown her affection like that. A warm smile stayed on her lips until well into the afternoon.

* * *

"No way Henry, I'm not falling for this again. If your mom catches you sneaking around with me she will have my head!" Emma spoke into her cell phone.

"Emma, I promise, she said it was ok. I just have to do my homework before I get home. Its ok though I can do it during recess." The boy argued with the sheriff.

"I don't know Henry, you have told me it was ok before and it wasn't." Emma thought of the last time she thought she had clearance to hangout with Henry and Regina was practically breathing fire when she saw them eating lunch at Granny's when Henry was supposed to be in session with Archie.

"Fine, I'll prove it! Mom!" Henry ran into Regina's study with the phone out in front of him and couldn't hear Emma screaming: "never mind, I believe you!" The blonde debated hanging up and pretending the call had dropped, but it would be too obvious. _I mean we can be grown ups, right? I'm fine. This is fine. Totally fine._ Emma thought to herself as sweat began to build on her skin.

Regina glanced up at her son running into the room with a phone in his hand rambling something. "Mom can you tell Emma it is ok for her to pick me up tomorrow after school and take me to my appointment?" Henry said while jamming the phone in her hand. "She doesn't believe me."

The mayor stared down at the cordless phone in her hand. _Well fuck, how can I get out of this. _The brunette thought to herself. "Henry, it is ok, you can go with Ms. Swan. I don't need to call her." Regina said trying to hand the phone back to her son and pretending that she hadn't understood what he said.

"No, she's already on the phone. I was talking to her, but she doesn't believe me." He refused to take it back. Regina saw no way out and brought the receiver to her ear. She cleared her throat, mildly afraid that her voice would fail her.

"Hello?" Regina was thankful her voice hadn't cracked.

"Hello Madam Mayor." Emma's voice didn't reveal her nerves.

"So you will be picking up Henry tomorrow?" The mayor asked in as breezy a voice as she was capable of.

"Yeah, of course I mean I just wanted to make sure it was ok with you." The sheriff words came quickly. Too quickly.

"Yes, well, as long as he gets back in one piece with his homework done and some dinner in him, I think it will be alright." The mayor meant it as a joke, but her comment sounded rude and accusatory in a way she hadn't intended.

"Right." The sheriff answered coldly. "Well I'll have him back after his session. Have a good night Madam Mayor." A sharp dial tone accosted the mayor's ear. She didn't have the chance to say another word. She handed her son back the phone and he walked out happily. The mayor sank into her chair. Hearing Emma's voice had been a surprise. It made her face that she missed the blonde. Her stomach twisted in knots and realized she likely wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

Emma stared at the phone long after she hung it up. She had missed the mayor's voice, and hearing it again sent a shockwave through her body. The sheriff had hung up abruptly because she couldn't bear the pain of speaking to Regina Mills, and not being able to be near her. All the progress the blonde had made in the month since she last saw the brunette had been lost. She felt herself crumbling. Wanting to call her back and beg to see her – even if just for a moment. To smell her skin. . . feel the warmth of her body. . . the soft touch of her hands and the heat of her lips. Emma shut her eyes and indulged in all the thoughts of the mayor she had refused to let herself entertain in weeks.

The blonde sighed and decided to stop for a bottle of wine on her way home. She might see Regina tomorrow and the sheriff felt equal parts terrified and excited.

* * *

**A/N: This was my attempt at some light angst, and I hope it was okay. I haven't decided whether our girls will have their first interaction in the next chapter or not. I might draw it out a bit more if it fits the story better. What do you think? **

**As always, thank you for taking the time to read and for dropping a comment telling me what you think! The reviews really inspire me to write! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**To the tune of "Kiss with a Fist" - Florence + The Machine. **

Tempest - Chapter 9

Regina sat at her desk trying not to glance at her watch, which seemed to be moving in reverse. She was sure that it had been 6:30 for at least an hour. The mayor had found herself too distracted in the office and decided that working from home with a bottle of wine would be more productive. It wasn't. All the brunette could do was look at the time and jump every time she thought she heard the door open.

The mayor had reapplied perfume and her trademark red lipstick and was returning to her desk when the door finally opened. For a moment she thought of turning and going upstairs, but snapped herself out of it.

"Mom!" Henry screamed and ran into the house giving the brunette a crushing hug around her waist and knocking the wind out of her.

"Whoa Henry!" Regina sputtered out on impact and reciprocated the embrace. The boy flung his backpack onto the couch and ran back to Emma who was standing awkwardly in the doorway. Neither woman had looked at the other.

"Come on Emma!" Henry pulled at the sheriff's arm, but the blonde didn't budge. "Mom, I want to show Emma the volcano I'm building for my project-can I?" the boy asked still yanking on Emma. The question forced Regina to look his way.

"Of course. Did you have dinner already?" The boy nodded and looked back at the sheriff.

* * *

"Alright. Ok. Come on kid show me the volcano." Emma hadn't been able to look up, but now she couldn't avoid it. Her palms were sweating and she had butterflies the size of freight trains running through her stomach.

Regina was waiting for the pair to go upstairs to continue to her office. She looked up from her son just in time to lock gazes with Emma's dark green eyes. Regina felt her heart triple beat.

"Good Evening Sheriff Swan." Regina said with the hint of a smile.

"Hello Mayor." Emma said finally looking away to break eye contact. Regina's stare made the blonde feel totally exposed. She was sure the brunette could hear her every thought. Emma couldn't stop the redness that crawled up from her chest and onto her cheeks. She bit her lips nervously.

Regina barely kept herself together. She almost dove in to kiss the blonde when she started chewing on her own lips. Regina immediately flashed back to the image of Emma writhing and holding that pink bottom lip between her teeth eliciting the most sensual sounds. A pulse of desire erupted in the mayor so strongly she automatically shifted her weight to respond to the sensation.

"Emma!" Henry called from the stairs jarring both his mothers back to reality. "Come on!" The boy was thoroughly frustrated. It was like pulling the blonde through three feet of mud to get her upstairs.

"Right." The blonde huffed out and continued up the steps. Grazing the mayor's arm as she passed and smelling her intoxicating perfume. The blonde couldn't help closing her eyes to savor the moment. The mayor smirked triumphantly to herself, noticing that Emma still wanted her. Although Regina was far less enthused about her own desire pooling in her very expensive silk panties.

* * *

It was a while before the blonde trudged back down the stairs. Emma was unsure of what to do. The sheriff debated sneaking out of the mayoral mansion, but decided against it. She didn't want to seem weak and insecure, which is how she felt.

Emma crept up to Regina's office where the brunette seemed so deep into her work, the blonde almost backed away without a word. "Ah, the thankless job of a leader." Emma joked leaning against the doorway, arms crossed over her chest.

Regina had heard Emma coming down the steps of course. The sound of her boots on the wood flooring was as silent as an elephant stampede. The mayor took her time glancing up from her work, appearing to be lost in thought.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you." Emma said frazzled by the mayor's silence.

"That's alright Sheriff Swan. Some of us just actually work for the taxpayer's hard earned money." The mayor didn't give a hint of a smile. "Where did you take my son this evening?" She continued before Emma commented on her previous statement.

"Dinner and homework at Granny's. Then to Dr. Hopper's office." The blonde responded sharply. Being in the same room with the mayor was clearly a bad idea. She was already feeling her blood starting to boil at the brunette's snide comments.

"Hmm." was all the mayor said for a while. "You know it's going to kill him when you leave, but he will get over it. He will understand that all you have ever done is leave him and that you just don't have it in you to be responsible or make sacrifices." She continued coldly and simply.

Emma was so thrown off by Regina's words she felt them like a kick to the gut. "What the fuck is wrong with you!?" The sheriff managed to ask, still stunned.

"With me? Nothing dear. I'm just telling you the truth." Her voice had grown colder, and the use of "dear" made Emma want to punch the mayor in the mouth. Anger started to bubble in the sheriff. _This bitch is fucking crazy_. Emma thought to herself, still totally flabbergasted by Regina's statements.

"I am not going to leave him." The blonde said through gritted teeth. "I would never do that." She finished, feeling her jaw clench painfully tight.

"No, you wouldn't do that. Not again anyway right Ms. Swan? I mean just because you got knocked up and left your innocent defenseless baby in the hands of strangers to potentially suffer the same miserable life as you- that doesn't mean you would leave him now. No. Not again." The mayor's voice was ice and venom. Emma could hardly wrap her mind around the phrases. The blonde couldn't understand why she was doing this.

"You are cruel." Was all Emma could whisper before she turned to leave. Not being able to stand Regina's sight another moment.

"That's right Ms. Swan leave. It's the only thing you do with any consistency. Walk away. Your problems won't follow you. Henry surely won't." Regina spat out the words with no hint of emotion. Emma looked back at the brunette. She had no words for the unprovoked attack. She couldn't stop the tears from coming and she couldn't stop the mayor from seeing them.

"You may continue to see Henry on days he has his appointments with Dr. Hopper. This will continue until you prove unequal to the task. He will be fed and have his homework done before he gets home. Should you grew bored of the arraignment just let me know ahead of time and I will break the news to my son." Regina was already looking back down at her papers indicating she was done speaking to the stunned sheriff.

Emma walked out of the house slamming the door behind her. _What the fuck is wrong with that woman! She really is psychotic!_ Was all Emma could say to herself on the way home. She had never been so shocked and hurt in her life. It felt like she was bearing physical wounds. She touched her chest where it felt like the mayor had inflicted a stab wound. The tears had stopped by the time she got home, but she just couldn't go in. She knew Mary Margaret would ask her more questions and she just couldn't deal with it. Not tonight.

The blonde continued driving. She debated driving right out of Storybrooke. It would be so easy to give the mayor what she wanted. No. Emma thought to herself. She would prove her wrong if it was the last thing she did. She would never run from Henry. Not again. As the sheriff absentmindedly drove around town heading no place in particular, she thought over the scenario again and again.

"She's right." Emma said out loud to herself. The blonde had been trying to figure out why she had been so quiet in the face of the mayor's attack. Emma had stayed quiet because she couldn't deny Regina's words. She had abandoned Henry and how could she really guarantee that she wouldn't do it again? The blonde hadn't ever been able to stick around before. Tears once again stung her eyes.

Emma thought about calling Ruby to join her for a drink, but decided she wanted to be alone. Turning her car toward the bar, Emma planed on drinking away her pain. At least it was better than running away, she thought to herself.

* * *

**A/N: What changed for our dear Madam Mayor? This chapter was hard for me to write, but I think I'm happy with how it turned out. Let me know what you think!**

**As always I apologize for typos. I edit, but seems like I always miss some! **

**Thank you for the reads, reviews and follows! You are the best!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tempest - Chapter 10**

Emma sat on a hard wooden bar stool staring down into the beer she had been drinking for the last hour. The blonde had reached such a high level of alcohol saturation that no more liquid was crossing her throat.

"Hey." The brunette said softly and took the seat next to the sheriff. The blonde didn't respond. She didn't bother to look up from her drink. The brunette put her arm around Emma. The sheriff got up quietly and went with her. No words needed to be spoken. Not now.

The car ride was completely silent except for the melody of light rain falling and windshield wipers chasing each other from left to right and back again. Emma sat on the passenger side staring out into the rain wishing she would lose consciousness. No such luck. The brunette reached over and held Emma's hand. The gesture made fresh tears stream from dark green eyes.

When they got home the schoolteacher helped the sheriff out of the car and bore most of her weight on the trek upstairs. She walked the blonde to her room where she changed her into a fresh t-shirt before depositing her under the covers. Emma allowed herself to be led and changed without comment.

Mary Margaret didn't know exactly what was going on with Emma. Her roommate had been acting strangely for months. She wasn't completely shocked when she got a call from a very discrete bartender to come pick Emma up before anyone else saw her in this state. The brunette had never expected to see such a sight. Emma was almost unrecognizable - slouched over a warm beer and swaying to keep her balance on the stool. Her eyes were distant and unfocused.

Mary Margaret collected some aspirins and a large bottle of water and returned to Emma's room where the blonde lay on her side in the same position the brunette left her. Emma didn't fight her to take the pills and didn't resist the water Mary Margaret asked her to drink. To say Emma was on autopilot was an understatement.

The blonde's mind tried to form coherent thoughts. A constant, pervasive and absurd phrase looped in her mind. _Show some fight. _The voice repeated and repeated. Emma couldn't make out what it meant. _Fight to move on? Fight to take Henry? Fight for Regina?_ The last thought sent Emma reeling. _That woman was a monster. How else could she have said all those things? _The blonde's eyes mercifully drifted shut as she contemplated Regina Mills and her present state. She relaxed into the warmth at her back.

Mary Margaret wrapped her arm around her friend's waist and tried to cocoon her in safety. Feeling an extreme and overwhelming desire to protect this woman who had never seemed so fragile.

* * *

Regina lay on her back enveloped in crisp white sheets and warm down comforter. The soft scent of lavender she sprayed on her bed gently swirled in the room.

Something caused Regina to open her eyes. It was only a few moments before Regina detected the source of the disruption. Emma stood at the foot of her bed. The blonde's hair was damp and her clothes were wet in sporadic and uneven spots. It was only then that the mayor heard the rainstorm raging outside her window.

"Ms. Swan, what do you think your doing?" Regina croaked bringing the bed covers up to her chin. The mayor couldn't help but notice the out-of-character expression the blonde wore. Her lips twitched with a smirk and her eyes looked different. Strange. Distant.

Without warning Emma pulled off her wet white beater along with whatever bottoms she was wearing. Regina watched, her mouth slightly agape, as the blonde dropped her bra and panties into the pile of clothes at her feet. The mayor moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue at the sight of Emma's nude form – barely visible in the dark.

Regina felt frozen as Emma crawled up the bed on all fours. Slowly dragging her naked body against the mayor's sheets. When the sheriff's chest pressed lightly against the mayor's center, a hard pull of desire pulsated between Regina's thighs. The brunette was starting to breath faster. Her heart pounding against her chest. A crash of thunder rumbled in the sky and Regina nearly jumped out of her skin.

Regina wanted to yell a tirade of insults at the blonde and get her out of her house, _and her life_, but the mayor's words died in her throat. Emma continued to slide her smooth wet body up the length of Regina's torso, which sent a quiver along the darker woman's spine. The mayor reflexively began to grind lightly against the blonde, but Emma moved a few inches off of her - not allowing any friction between their bodies. The sound of frustration escaped the mayor's lips.

The blonde pulled down the covers over Regina's body exposing the mayor from the waist up. Before the brunette could react, Emma brought herself up in a fluid motion and straddled Regina's hips. The brunette's mouth went dry as she observed the sheriff sitting above her. The fair skin looked soft and inviting. The mayor held back from running her fingertips over the blonde's firm breasts and taught stomach.

Emma leaned forward to place feather light kisses on Regina's chest. Kisses so soft the brunette only knew to feel them because she was focused on the blonde intently. Another rush of heat coursed through the mayor's body.

Goosebumps crawled up Regina's skin as Emma moved from her chest to her throat. Regina desperately craved real contact and fought every urge to grip blonde curls and press Emma's mouth against her hard. She wanted to feel the pain of teeth. The wet heat of lips and tongue. Instead the mayor grabbed fistfuls of mattress at her sides.

The gentle grazing of pink lips continued up to the mayor's ear. "Say it." Emma whispered so low it was barely audible. Regina felt the words careen across the inside of her skull. The blonde moved slowly to Regina's other ear and rested more of her weight on the mayor. Emma's breath was slow and even in Regina's ear, but the mayor's was growing more and more ragged.

"Say it." Emma repeated, the tip of her tongue flicking Regina's ear just slightly. The mayor closed her eyes feeling the blood beating through her veins. She relished the weight of the blonde on top of her. The blonde began to grind against the brunette's abdomen, eliciting a quiet moan from the mayor. Regina bit down on her own lip. Hard.

The light touch of the blonde's breath and lips against Regina's ear and neck was driving the mayor insane. She couldn't control her body from squirming under the magnificent blonde. A moan that sounded more like a whimper escaped the brunette's lips. She wished her lips were red and swollen from Emma's doing rather than her own frustrated biting.

"Regina," Emma's voice was silk and another pang of heat rampaged through the brunette's skin and deep into her core. The way her name sounded tumbling from the blonde's mouth was intoxicating. It was as if her name existed only to be spoken by Emma Swan. Regina was desperate for more. Desperate to feel the blonde all over her. She wanted Emma inside of her and all over every inch of body. "Just say it." The sheriff asked again, with a hit of frustration in her voice.

_What does she want me to say?_ Regina thought to herself – almost ready to do anything for Emma's touch. _That I'm sorry?_ There was more to it than that. The mayor was trying but she just couldn't formulate thoughts. Just couldn't understand what the sheriff wanted her to say. She felt almost as if she was having an out of body experience. Regina's entire being was on fire, and to her horror it wasn't just from sexual desire. Regina felt a tug in the muscle housed in her chest that she long believed atrophied and dead. She wanted to wrap her arms around the blonde and pull her flush against her so that not even air stood between them. Her heart skipped another beat.

"I. . ." Regina whispered, but the rest of the words would not materialize.

"Please." Emma lowered herself closer to Regina's mouth. Hovering just above the brunette's waiting lips. "Tell me." Emma was almost begging.

"I. . ." Regina tried again. The brunette was shivering and could no longer control her need to hold Emma and give in to her. Slowly Regina released the tense grip she held on her sheets. She brought her arms up to embrace the woman who was just in her reach.

The words stayed imprinted on Regina's tongue. Instead of feeling Emma's warm body, Regina was rattled awake by a crack of thunder so loud it was deafening. The brunette sat up like a shot in her bed. She looked around, but realized she was indeed alone. The mayor brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself. Regina was panting. After a few moments of shock, the brunette pulled on the robe that was lying at the end of her bed and got up to stand by the window. She watched as lighting illuminated the sky in chaotic crooked lines. Regina pulled the soft robe around herself more tightly. Rain was pouring and the night was black. Regina pushed at the pain in her chest with her palm trying to make it stop.

"I can't feel this." Regina said to herself quietly and resolutely. The words did nothing to stop the ache in her chest from growing. The mayor leaned her forehead against the glass of her bedroom window. She shut her eyes tight and hoped that she had not only burned the bridge between herself and Emma, but that she had obliterated any possible inroad between them. If Emma Swan came to her again with her pained green eyes boring into Regina's dark brown ones, the mayor knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself. Not again. Regina was surer now than ever – Emma Swan would be the end of her.

* * *

**A/N: The dream scene is what started this entire story in my mind. It sprung to life after I heard "Wide Awake" by Katie Perry on my way to work one morning. I had been nervous about actually writing this, and it took several rewrites to get it right, but I think I'm happy with it. Hope you like it!**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing – I love to know your thoughts and comments! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Tempest – Chapter 11**

It was still raining when Emma slowly returned to reality. She was immediately greeted with a pounding headache behind her eyes and an overwhelming desire to vomit. The sheriff kept her eyes shut, mildly afraid to take in her surroundings. The blonde had no recollection of leaving the bar. The last thing she remembered was downing a series of tequila shots. _God, I hate tequila_. The thought brought on a strong wave of nausea that Emma barely managed to suppress. Emma peeked through the sheet covering her face and was relieved to find herself in her own bed.

The relief only lasted a moment until Emma felt a body shift behind her. _Oh God_. The blonde thought to herself, _who the fuck is in my bed_. Panic mixed with her hangover and Emma's head was absolutely swimming. She couldn't make the room stop spinning. The combination was too much and Emma bolted out of the bed straight to her bathroom where she laid against the cold porcelain toilet swearing an oath to never ever drink again.

It was a long time before the sheriff's body stopped heaving and she washed herself up preparing to re-enter her bedroom and greet her mysterious bedfellow. She prayed it wasn't Archie.

Emma poked her head into the room and let out a deep breath when she saw Mary Margaret in her PJs stirring awake in the blonde's bed. At least it wasn't a horrible awkward one-night-stand.

"How are you feeling?" Mary Margaret asked rubbing her eyes and leaning against the headboard.

"Oh you know, like a jackhammer has taken hold of my brain and my guts are trying to flee my body through my throat. No biggie." Emma had crawled back into bed.

"That must have been some night last night." The schoolteacher tried to underplay her concern. Emma stayed quiet and lowered her gaze to the floor. She immediately remembered the mayor's harsh words and a stab of pain penetrated her chest.

"Emma whatever it is you can tell me." Mary Margaret's expression had changed to reflect how worried she was about the blonde. Emma stayed quiet. Trying to think of where she would even begin. Tears welled up in her eyes but she shut her eyes tight to fight them back.

"I. . ." Emma looked away and out her bedroom window. She couldn't find the words. "It really doesn't matter anymore." She finished with a sharp exhale.

Mary Margaret wasn't buying that line again. "You don't have to minimize your feelings Emma. If you don't want to talk that's ok."

"No, it's just. . . I don't even know where to start and I'm really sure whatever it was is over now. So what's the point?" Emma closed her eyes trying not to feel the words she was saying.

"That doesn't mean your feelings aren't still there, you can't just shut those off." Mary Margaret took Emma's hand and gave it a little squeeze. The sheriff let the idea of confiding in her roommate roll around in her mind. _Maybe she can help me make sense of it ... Of Regina's erratic behavior ... Of my own feelings_. Emma continued to debate the benefit of a third party opinion. She felt that she could trust Mary Margaret, but she just didn't know how to let people in. Emma knew she was good at helping others, but when it came to her own needs it was almost impossible to rely on anyone but herself.

A long sigh escaped her lips and Emma tried to find the words. "If I tell you. You can't breath a word to anyone. Not Ruby. Not your diary. Nothing. Ok?" Mary Margaret motioned with her hand over her lips as if she was closing a zipper and tossing away an imaginary key. "I'm serious M." Emma's eyebrows were scrunched together as if pleading.

"I know! I _am_ being serious! How bad could be Emma. It's not like your having an affair with Mayor Mills." Mary Margaret said with a smile trying to calm down her roommate.

Emma's expression remained the same. Her eyebrows were knitted together and a frown began to pull at the corners of her mouth. Mary Margaret's eyes went wide at the revelation.

"Oh Em... I'm sorry. I didn't mean it in a bad way I just. . . I'm sorry." Mary Margaret's face was red and she wished she could take back her words. She wasn't sure why she had even made the comment. It was an off hand thing and she instantly regretted it.

"It's ok." Emma put her hand on the schoolteacher's shoulder. "It is kind of crazy. I mean I'm living it and I still don't really believe it." The blonde gave her a weak smile. The hangover still making her extremely queasy.

Emma took a few sips of water and lay back under the covers. If she was going to tell this story she might as well get comfortable.

Mary Margaret listened quietly without interjecting as Emma recounted her brief but undeniably intense encounter with the mayor. The sheriff didn't leave any part out, even though the expression on the brunette's face indicated that she would have just as well not heard about Regina Mills' ability to bring her roommate to orgasm in such detail.

"I mean you've known her a long time right? What do you think? Bi Polar Disorder? Schizophrenia? Pure evil?" Emma looked up at the schoolteacher who was deep in thought trying to process everything she had just heard.

"I can hardly say I _know_ her. I mean she isn't really an accessible person - the only "friend" she seems to have is Kathryn." Mary Margaret stayed quiet another several minutes. "She does seem really different around you though."

"Yeah, because I get under her skin." Emma scoffed. "This is probably all some convoluted plan to get rid of me. It's what she has wanted since I got here. That's no secret." The blonde brought her pillow over her head to block the light that was worsening her headache.

"I don't know. A person like Regina Mills, I'm sure she just doesn't know how to be with other people at this point. It is all about power and control. She has this whole persona of mayor and I'm sure that has alienated her and she has just gotten used to it." Mary Margaret reasoned.

"Well she had no trouble with Graham did she?" Emma asked rhetorically and with obvious disdain.

"I'm sure it wasn't the same. Graham never challenged her. He never questioned her. It was on her terms all the way. That was obvious to everyone." The brunette's words rang true and Emma felt guilty for having brought him up. Graham had been her friend. "But you have always stood your ground and I'm sure she respects that."

"Yeah well I'm not sure about all that. Just because I didn't want to keep being her sex toy . . . Although it was more like she was my sex toy. God, the way that woman can kiss - and her fingers might actually be magical . . . She does this thing where she grabs my-"

"Ok! I get it." Mary Margaret couldn't stand another visual of the pair being intimate. Emma blushed and pushed the thought out of her head. It hurt to remember the heat of Regina's body and scent of her skin. More than anything she missed the feel of the mayor's lips against her own.

"It sounds to be like she is a woman struggling with herself. She seems to want to let you in one minute and then pushes you away the next. I think she is afraid of her own feelings." Mary Margaret regained her composure. "But Emma, what is it that _you_ feel? If you don't sort that out nothing else is worth thinking about."

Emma knew she was right. How could she figure out what happened with Regina if she didn't know what she even wanted. "Well I know I want to be on equal footing. I don't just want to be a fu-" Emma blushed trying to edit herself so her roommate wouldn't be uncomfortable. "I don't want to just be used for what she wants."

"So you want to use her too?" The brunette asked quizzically.

"No. That's not what I mean. I just . . ." Emma trailed off not knowing the words.

"I'm going to ask you something and I don't want you to freak out ok?" Mary Margaret waited for the blonde to nod, which she did. "Do you think you . . . um . . . might . . . love her?" The brunette waited for her roommate to explode. To her surprise the blonde didn't respond, but she could tell her mind was going a thousand miles a minute.

"I..." Emma started. "I..." A look of panic crossed bright green eyes.

"You don't have to tell me. You just need to know it for yourself." Mary Margaret had given Emma's hand another squeeze. "I will just say this. Love is the most magnificent force in existence. If you think you might have a chance at that - then it's worth a try. Just don't live with the regret that you didn't do everything you could to fight for it when you had the chance. Sometimes love means being the first one to take the step and make herself vulnerable. To be the first to admit it." With those words Mary Margaret got up to take a shower. She couldn't help thinking about James and whether it was hypocritical of her to have told Emma those things when she herself was too afraid to fight for love. Too afraid of how it would look, what people would say and what it would do to Kathryn. Mary Margaret took a page out of Emma's book and stood under scalding hot water for as long as she could bear it.

Emma decided to call in sick and stay in bed. She would be available via her cell if an emergency did arise, but was sure Storybrooke would survive a day without her. It wasn't as if she had much choice. Every time her body was in a vertical position she would become so dizzy it was hard to see. Plus the pain in her chest and never ending thoughts in her head wouldn't let her concentrate much today anyway.

* * *

Regina slammed down the phone in her office. Sidney had called to report Sheriff Swan was apparently too ill to work today. _Probably spent all night cavorting with some slut. Probably with that tramp Ruby._ The mayor's lip curled and she let out a low growl.

Not that Regina cared of course, it was none of her business who Emma Swan let into her bed. A surge of bile assaulted the mayor's throat.

"Madam Mayor?" Her assistant's voice caused Regina to jump. The lack of sleep had the mayor's nerves on edge.

"Yes?"

"Your 10:30 is here."

"Will you kindly inform the fire chief that I have an unexpected and urgent situation that requires my immediate attention and will be unable to meet with him today?"

"Yes. Of course. Are you well Madam Mayor?" Rose whispered the last part.

"Yes. I just need to reschedule all of my appointments today. Thank you Rose." Regina sat at her desk with her hands trembling. She couldn't get a hold of herself. She spent the rest of the day sitting at her desk lost in thought.

* * *

It was the early evening when Emma finally rolled out of bed and into the shower. The deliciously greasy cheeseburger Mary Margaret had brought her from Granny's and copious amounts of ginger soda had brought the blonde back from the dead.

"Wow! Mary Margaret regarded her roommate who had just stepped out of the bathroom. Emma was dressed in a tight and short strapless black dress. In place of her usual boots were very tall and very pointy black heals. Mary Margaret had seen some of these outfits in the sheriff's closet, which were supposedly for her previous job, but had never actually seen her wear one. Blonde waves fell perfectly around her bare shoulders and her eyes, accentuated by smoky black eye shadow, were striking bright blue-green. She was nothing short of stunning.

"Where are you going? Not out drinking again are you?" Mary Margaret exclaimed with obvious dread.

"No. I'm going to do what you said. If I'm going to turn my back, I have to know I gave it all I have." Emma said resolutely. "Now the only thing is Henry. I don't want him to overhear or be confused by us. Poor kid has enough going on." Emma bit the corner of her dark pink lips. Mary Margaret hadn't yet noticed the much darker gloss her roommate was wearing.

"Are you sure about this?" Mary Margaret couldn't help but ask. It was one thing to wax poetic about love and quite another to deal with Regina Mills. The brunette couldn't help but fear that Emma would have her heart torn out and handed to her on a plate. Figuratively speaking of course.

"I have never felt my heart break in my life. Not like this. I have never thought about someone every waking moment- even when I want to strangle her. I have never wanted to hold someone in an embrace so long that I feel like we might become bonded. Hell I have never wanted to embrace anyone _period_, at least not romantically. The woman is insufferable and mean. She can even be cruel," Emma thought about the last conversation with Regina. "But she can also be warm and giving. She is the best mother to the most amazing kid I have ever seen. I am betting its all an act. She isn't crazy. She's just wearing a mask. A mask I know I can get her to remove if she will just see I don't want anything from her. Well, except her. I don't know how it happened, but my heart never truly beat until she kissed me - and I just know _that_ can't be one-sided."

Emma's words brought tears to Mary Margaret's eyes. She knew her roommate was tough but right now she seemed like a valiant and fearless prince determined to rescue her heart's true love. It didn't seem like it was only last night that she had collected this girl from a bar completely broken. She felt an incredible sense of pride. Mary Margaret might not see in Regina what Emma did, but she was willing to help the blonde try to win her if that's what she wanted.

"Leave it to me." In a flash Mary Margaret had called several parents and coordinated a sleep over. It was Friday night and the parents were more than willing to let the boys spend the night in exchange for a date night. One of the moms graciously volunteered to host it and miraculously suggested inviting Henry Mills. "What a great idea!" Mary Margaret had exclaimed in faux surprise.

Emma couldn't help but smile as she watched her friend in action. She had never had anyone in her life like Mary Margaret. A warm feeling settled in her chest and a tear threatened to trickle from her eye. _God, I hope I'm not getting my period._ The blonde thought to herself.

* * *

"Mom! Can I go to Ryan's for a sleepover?" The boy had come thundering into the kitchen where his mother was making dinner. She was still dressed from work in a dark red dress and five-inch matching heals. It was head-to-toe Prada and Regina always wore it to cheer herself up.

"When is it dear?"

"Tonight." The boy answered sheepishly.

"No Henry, you haven't even had dinner yet!" Regina pointed to the vegetables she was chopping.

"They are having pizza! Pleeeease mom, can't I go?" Henry used not only his puppy dog eyes but also clasped his hands under his chin in a plea. Regina hesitated. There was no reason to say no and he had been so happy with her lately she didn't want that to be over just yet. "Fine, but don't stay up too late!" Regina conditioned.

"Thanks mom!" Henry called as he ran upstairs to collect his sleeping bag and PJs.

"Your Welcome." She said to the empty room and started putting away the food she was no longer going to cook.

In less than twenty minutes Henry was packed and out the door. One of the fathers had offered to pick up Henry on his way to drop off his own son. Regina had to smile when Henry had given her a crushing hug and told her she was the "best mom ever." The mayor was grateful that the boy didn't seem to hate her so much anymore.

Regina looked around the house and decided to have a glass of wine, maybe two, and enjoy the evening to herself. The brunette hadn't even been able to kick off her shoes before there was a knock at the door. _Henry probably left something._ She thought to herself, and was so sure of that fact she didn't even bother to look through the peephole.

The moment Regina opened the door she wished she had thought to check who it was. It was all she could do to keep her jaw from hitting the floor. Before her stood a vision that paled in comparison to the apparition that had visited her dream the night before. Regina couldn't help but stare at the gorgeous figure before her. She followed the curve of Emma's hips down to the short hem of her dress and along smooth toned legs to sexy high heels and back up to her fair chest where the tops of her breasts greeted her and farther still to her delicious neck and plump painted lips and finally her mesmerizing green eyes shining in the moonlight.

"Good Evening Madam Mayor." Emma's voice was low and almost husky.

"Sheriff Swan." Regina managed to say. She fought the urge to lick her lips or reveal the fact that her mouth had watered.

"May I come in?" Emma arched her eyebrow in her best Regina Mills impersonation.

The brunette nodded despite the voice in her head screaming _no_. Regina took a step back and allowed Emma Swan inside. As Emma stepped in, Regina was instantly intoxicated by the blonde's perfume. She watched the sheriff as she continued inside and unabashedly stared at her ass in the tight dress. The blonde was clearly walking with more sway in her hips than necessary. The flex of Emma's calf muscles in the heels made the mayor's center throb with excitement. She instantly imagined wrapping those toned legs around herself, and running her hands along satin covered hips and thighs.

Regina let out a deep breath and locked the door.

* * *

**A/N: I am very excited to write badass Emma. I like when they are an even match and I think now she has gotten her wits about her . . . well hopefully. **

**Thank you all for the reads and follows, and an extra thank you to those who leave your thoughts, comments and reviews! I love to know what you think, so please don't be shy! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tempest - Chapter 12**

Regina stood in the foyer waiting for Emma to say something. The blonde was standing there casually, like she always dressed to the nines and dropped by the mayoral mansion. _She is probably here to deliver some emotional rant for what I said yesterday._ The brunette readied herself for the little speech she was sure Emma had prepared. _Or maybe she is here to rub it in my face that she is going out with someone_. That thought sent a surge of jealousy through the mayor.

"Date tonight Ms. Swan?" Regina asked before she could stop herself. The words were sharp and betrayed the mayor's irritation at the prospect.

"No." The blonde answered simply.

The mayor didn't say anything else for a few moments. "Wine?" Regina motioned at her own glass of red liquid.

The sheriff's stomach did a back flip at the thought of alcohol. "No. I'm fine." She answered coolly.

"Well Sheriff. What can I do for you?" The brunette set down her glass and crossed her arms across her chest. Regina was already growing weary of this game. She wanted to know what the blonde was playing at.

Emma took two long strides towards Regina, stopping a few inches from her face. Regina dropped her arms. Bright emerald eyes danced from side to side studying deep brown ones. Regina felt Emma's breath against her skin and could almost feel the heat radiating from her body. "There are a lot of things you can do for me." Emma whispered seductively, leaning in close to Regina's plump red lips. The mayor resisted every temptation to take the sheriff's bottom lip between her teeth.

"Like what dear?" Regina dropped her gaze to Emma's lips and then back up to intense green orbs. Emma let out a coquettish little laugh. The blonde ghosted her lips over Regina's mouth and to her ear – never making physical contact with the brunette. The blonde held her body away, but couldn't help her chest from pressing against the mayor slightly. "I don't know if you can handle it." Emma whispered in her ear with a smile.

The feel of Emma's proximity and whisper against her ear caused a shiver to run down Regina's body and straight to the space between her thighs. The brunette suppressed a moan, but couldn't help closing her eyes. "Try me." Regina answered confidently in a sultry whisper.

"I want you to stop playing games." The words come out so simply. It wasn't anything like what she had practiced on her way there.

"I don't play games Miss Swan." Regina's voice was steady despite her arousal. _I win them_. She finished in her head.

"Now now Madam Mayor, don't be coy." Emma inched forward letting slightly more of her body touch Regina. The brunette didn't step back despite the blonde's incursion into her personal space.

"Tell me Miss Swan. What is it that you think you are doing right now?" The brunette brought her hands up to the sheriff's waist and pressed the other woman flush against her body finally closing the gap between them. Emma felt the familiar tug at her core as she took in the mayor's scent. "Showing up in my house dressed like this . . . Hmm?" Regina asked running her palms along Emma's hips feeling the soft satin material. "You don't think _this_ is a game?" Regina took her left hand off of Emma's side and brought it up to her neck where she tucked an errant blonde lock behind Emma's ear. The mayor's lips followed where her fingertips had just been and the brunette placed the lightest kiss against the sheriff's neck just under her earlobe. Emma couldn't stop her breath from hitching at the sensation of the mayor's lips, and Regina couldn't suppress a triumphant smile. _This is how you play the game_. Regina thought to herself, almost feeling sorry for Emma and her pitiful ploy to control the brunette.

"Oh, I'm not playing." Emma whispered after regaining her senses. "I _am_ here to seduce you Madam Mayor. I thought that much was obvious." If Regina hadn't perfected her poker face over decades she would have worn her shock at the blonde's statement all over her face.

"And why would you want to do that?" Regina couldn't stop herself from asking. After everything she had said the night before she was sure the last thing Emma would want was to seduce her. Regina had thrown all of her ammunition at the blonde, said the most hurtful things she could think of, betting it was enough to push her away for good. _Praying_ it was enough.

Emma leaned back a few inches with her upper body but kept her abdomen connected to the brunette. Green eyes bore into brown as they had done a hundred times. Emma moved both her hands, which had been hanging at her sides, and placed them on each of Regina's cheeks holding the mayor's face in her palms. A small smile graced Emma's fair skin. "Because I think you are completely full of shit Regina Mills." Emma ran her thumb along the mayor's bottom lip. "I think that you are all smoke and mirrors. I think you want everyone to hate you because it is easy to be alone. It is easy to be emotionally accountable to no none. I think you said all of those horrible things to me last night because you feel something for me and it terrifies you." Emma moved her thumb back to Regina's cheek and rubbed it gently. "Because you _know_ that I feel the same for you, but you can't _believe_ it." Emma dropped her smile and took on a more focused look – knitting her eyebrows together and waiting for the brunette to respond.

Regina's head was exploding, but she didn't let it show. She wasn't expecting this. She wasn't counting on Emma to be so . . . so . . .so . . . _honest_? The mayor simply couldn't tell if Emma Swan was the most open and sincere person on the face of the planet or a schemer on par with the brunette's own talents. Dark brown eyes searched green looking for an answer. There was no way to know for certain, but the hard thumping in Regina's chest signaled that she wanted Emma's words to be true. The mayor's mind however was ringing with alarm. _There is no way that she could feel something for you. You have only made her miserable. What could she possibly see in you? She doesn't even know you._ Emma sensed the struggle inside Regina as if she had known the woman her entire life. She knew that she needed to do something or the brunette would talk herself out of the blonde's arms, and she might not get another chance at this.

The sheriff leaned in slowly as if not wanting to scare off a wild animal. Emma looked down at Regina's red lips and back up to her deep brown eyes. The mayor didn't seem like she would bolt and Emma closed her eyes before pressing her lips against Regina's mouth.

The women stood with their lips pressed together in the entrance to the mayoral mansion for what felt like a lifetime. Suddenly, Regina parted her lips and slipped her tongue into Emma's waiting mouth. The brunette wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and held her tight. Emma followed by grabbing Regina's face harder and deepening the kiss. The exchange was almost desperate, as if this kiss was a lifeline.

Regina pulled the sheriff as she walked backwards towards her office.

"No." Emma huffed.

"What's wrong?" Regina was also gasping for air. She knew it was too good to be true. Emma was backing out and the mayor couldn't blame her.

"Do you think maybe there could be a bed in our future?" Emma's lips were swollen and she was completely out of breath. An evil smile crept across Regina's lips and her eyebrow arched mischievously.

Regina released the blonde and started toward the stairs. "Wait." Emma stopped again. Regina turned around to face the sheriff still standing in the foyer. "I want to make one thing clear." Emma placed a hand on her own hip. Regina took in the sight of the blonde in the tight dress, her hair mussed and her lipstick smudged from their kissing. _Damn she's sexy_. Regina thought to herself. She was sure that was the first time she had ever thought those words, and had never expected to look at a woman this way.

"Yes Ms. Swan?" Regina said with the crooked and mischievous smile returning to her face.

Emma strode up to the mayor and whispered in her ear. "I am going to fuck you tonight and I don't care if the president calls that aliens have invaded Earth and you are the only who can save us all. You are not going to escape me." Regina tilted back and regarded the blonde. She ran her eyes up and down her figure. Without a word Regina turned and took one step before reaching back her hand for Emma to take. Emma couldn't stop the huge grin that invaded her lips as she took Regina's hand into her own and followed the brunette up the stairs.

* * *

The pair reached the top of the stairs and continued into the mayor's bedroom walking hand-in-hand. Emma could spend the rest of her life with her fingers intertwined with Regina's – it was the most content she had ever felt.

Regina stopped when they reached the foot of her bed - the place where Emma had come to her in the dream and begged her to reveal her feelings, and now the woman was here in the flesh. The brunette held Emma's chin with her free hand. She parted the blonde's lips and leaned in for another long intense kiss. As tongues explored mouths with a slow and sensual pace, Regina gripped Emma's hand even tighter.

It was Emma that finally broke the kiss. The blonde had been waiting for what seemed like her entire life to finally venture passed Regina's lips. Emma tangled her fingers in short brown tresses and pulled back exposing the mayor's throat. Regina let out a low moan as the blonde placed deep kisses along her neck and down to the collarbone. The brunette finally released Emma's hand and wrapped her arms around her waist. Emma began to graze the mayor's tanned skin with her teeth leaving faint red marks across increasingly sensitive skin.

In one quick motion Regina pulled back and turned Emma around. The blonde almost lost her balance as she spun but was quickly balanced by Regina's arms around her body. The mayor pulled the blonde into her and placed hot kisses on the back of her neck. Slowly, Regina took the zipper of Emma's dress and dragged it down to the middle of her back. She followed the path of the newly exposed skin with her tongue. "_Fuck_!" The sensation of Regina's tongue blazing a hot wet trail down her spine caused a rush of heat to pull at Emma's core and elicited a moan from the blonde. The brunette smiled and pulled the zipper all the way down to Emma's tailbone. In a flash, Regina was back up to Emma's neck sucking in the sensitive flesh and biting into the skin. The unexpected action caused another loud moan to escape from the blonde. Regina pushed the dress off of Emma's shoulders and it landed in a pool around her heels.

Regina turned the other woman around and held her hands to help her step out of the dress. The brunette eyed the blonde's body clad in a black lace bra and the smallest lace thong Regina had ever seen. The mayor licked her lips and then bit down on the bottom one hard. Brown eyes continued down to survey long toned legs and Regina felt a hard pang of arousal at the sight before her.

"You'd think you had never seen a woman in lingerie before." Emma said teasingly.

"I haven't." Regina said without taking her eyes off the blonde's body. "Not counting myself of course." She finished after a long pause.

"I'm not the first girl you've been with . . . am I?" It had never occurred to Emma that Regina hadn't been with women before. She stepped closer to the brunette.

"Is that such a shock Ms. Swan?" Regina looked up into the other woman's eyes and arched her eyebrow.

"Um, yeah! I mean the way you touch me. . . I just figured you had done this many, _many_ times before." Emma felt a proud swell in her chest knowing Regina had only shared this experience with her. She couldn't stop the grin from appearing on her lips.

Regina rolled her eyes and pulled Emma closer taking the blonde's lips into her own. The mayor pulled at Emma's bottom lip with her teeth causing a groan from the other woman. Hands roamed over fair skin, mapping out every inch of her back and torso. Emma groped around the mayor's back looking for a zipper and was frustrated by her inability to find it. She felt Regina chuckle. The blonde pulled away with a menacing look.

"How many women have you disrobed?" Regina teased bringing Emma's hand up to the zipper on her side.

"Plenty." The blonde responded ruefully. A sharp sting of jealousy accosted the mayor, but she didn't let on. _Of course you're not her first_. The familiar voice spoke in her mind. Regina shook it off and allowed Emma to pull the unzipped dress over her head.

"_Holy shit_." Emma couldn't help the words as took in the sight of the mayor in a dark red bra and matching underwear. The sheriff crashed her lips into Regina's, unable to play it cool any longer. Her hands slid over the brunette's firm ass and felt the bottom of her cheeks peeking out from the red panties. A deep moan rumbled in her throat and she griped the mayor tighter. The blonde finally kicked off her heals and dragged Regina to the side of the bed where she laid her down with her legs hanging off the ledge.

Emma leaned over the brunette and kissed her deeply. The blonde ran her hand along the mayor's waist and up to her breast, finally getting to feel its firmness. She squeezed it harder than she intended and was rewarded with moan from Regina. Emma responded by biting down on Regina's bottom lip and elicited another moan. "You're so fucking hot." Emma moaned into the brunette's mouth. Regina turned her head indicated she wanted the sheriff at her throat. Emma wasted no time in attacking the exposed flesh with her teeth. The harder Emma bit the tanned skin the louder Regina would moan. The blonde alternated between biting and sucking until she reached the swell of the mayor's breast. Regina tangled her fingers in blonde locks and pulled her hard against her nipple. Emma sucked the stiff peak over the thin material of the mayor's bra. "_Harder_." Regina moaned, her body fidgeting with desire. Emma obliged and sucked so hard the roof of her mouth burned with pain. Another moan tore from Regina and the blonde reached around to unclasp the article of clothing keeping her from the bare flesh.

After throwing the bra to a far corner of the room, Emma gazed at Regina's exposed chest. She had never seen such perfection. The sheriff reached out and ran her fingers over the soft skin. Regina looked up at the blonde and smiled before pulling her down to rejoin Emma with her flesh. Emma took Regina's breast into her mouth and swirled her tongue around the stiff peak. Regina's fingers were still tangled in her hair and the mayor had no problems directing her where she wanted her. She pulled Emma roughly to her other breast, and the blonde gave it the same attention. "_Harder_." Regina moaned again, and Emma sucked hard alternating teeth and pressure to leave a huge purple mark that would be there for days. That made the blonde smile.

Regina griped Emma once again and brought her back up to her lips for a searing kiss. "I believe you promised to fuck me Ms. Swan." Regina's voice was low and dripping with need. Emma let out a moan. The blonde pushed Regina up further on the bed and climbed on top of her.

Regina flipped them around and straddled Emma's hips. "I'm not a bottom dear." The brunette growled into Emma's swollen lips. Regina quickly kissed down Emma's neck to the middle of her chest. She moved off of the blonde's hips and rolled onto her side for an instant to kick off her heals and discard her underwear. In a second she was back on top of the blonde leaning over her on all fours. Emma barely had time to process what was happening until Regina grabbed her hand and placed it between her thighs.

Emma ran her fingers across Regina's soaking wet folds. The blonde almost came undone in that moment, but held herself together. "Oh my God, Regina." Emma moaned. Regina bent forward and kissed Emma deeply, wishing that she had the words to express herself to the blonde.

With a single finger, Emma drew circles around Regina's clit. It was hard and throbbing against her fingertip. Regina let out a moan and rocked against her hand. "Take it off." The brunette huffed out and the sheriff quickly divested herself of her bra and panties. Regina had wanted to take her time in this, but her need was more than she could control. The mayor gave the blonde a onceover with her eyes and nodded approvingly before diving into another searing kiss. Emma immediately returned her hand to Regina's center.

Regina responded to the sheriff's touch by running her hand down Emma's breasts and abdomen before plunging between her thighs. The mayor moaned into Emma's mouth on discovering the other woman was soaked. Regina rubbed Emma's clit a few times before traveling down into her entrance. Emma followed suit, but was only able to fit one finger inside the mayor. The sensation of Regina's tight wetness engulfing her finger was unbelievable. Regina set the pace quickly, pumping her two fingers hard into Emma. The blonde could hardly concentrate as she tried to keep her orgasm at bay, but she pushed with the same speed into Regina with her middle finger.

After a few minutes kissing became impossible. Regina drew herself up and leaned back on the heels of her feet. She opened herself wider to give Emma's hand more room. Regina closed her eyes and threw her head back as she focused on the sensation of Emma inside of her. The blonde watched the brunette intently. She bit her lip at the sight of her own hand pumping in and out of the mayor. Regina looked down and smirked at the blonde's expression. The brunette pulled out of the blonde and licked the two fingers that had just been inside of her. Regina let out a long moan at the taste of the blonde and ground down into her fingers hard. "_Fuck_." Emma moaned and pushed harder into Regina's center.

Regina was close, but she wanted to do something the blonde would remember before her orgasm took over. Without warning, Regina ripped Emma's hand away from her and climbed up the blonde's body stopping when her knees were on either side of the blonde's head. The brunette grabbed the back of Emma's head and held it close to her center.

"Don't move." Regina commanded and Emma obeyed. Regina leaned back and placed a hand on Emma's ribcage to steady herself. Regina slipped her fingers over her clit and began rubbing furiously. Moans and curses escaped her red lips as she tried to put off her climax as long as possible. Emma moved the arm that wasn't trapped under the brunette and brought her hand up to kneed Regina's breast – rolling her nipple between her fingers. "_Regina_," Emma moaned and green eyes rolled to the back of her head. That's when the mayor realized Emma's other hand was busy as well, but it wasn't buried inside her. Regina glanced back to see the blonde's skilled hand pumping in and out of herself quickly. It proved to be too much and the brunette felt herself coming undone.

"Stick out your tongue." Regina ordered.

"Oh fuck yes!" Emma screamed and Regina felt the blonde finger herself with even more fervor. Emma extended her tongue and Regina shoved it inside of her entrance as deep as it would go. Emma filled her and she clenched around her tongue while she continued with her fingers over her clit fast and hard.

"Come for me. Now." Regina ordered in a ragged breath and the blonde moaned a moment later from her own orgasm. The vibration of Emma's voice sent Regina over the edge and she came hard on the blonde's tongue. Regina rode out her aftershocks grinding slowly on Emma's face. Once the mayor no longer had spots in her vision, she got off of her knees and lay down next to the blonde. Regina looked down at Emma's red and swollen lips and used her tongue to lap up her own juices from the blonde's mouth. Regina moaned at the taste of herself on Emma's skin. Emma pulled her on top of her and into a deep kiss.

"That was incredible." Emma gasped as she pulled away from Regina's lips in search of much needed oxygen. Regina didn't answer, but settled into the blonde's side. The mayor let her hands wander over the sheriff's taught body, feeling the sweat that had built up in a thin layer over her skin.

Regina let out a satisfied exhale. _That wasn't so bad_. She thought to herself. _It was on my terms_. That was the last thought she had before unconsciously drifting off to sleep for the first time in what seemed like ages.

"I don't know what I expected, but it wasn't that." Emma said with a huge satisfied smile. "Ok, so you don't like to talk after sex. That's alright." She said after the mayor again failed to respond. It was then that Emma felt the slow deep breaths, and realized Regina had fallen asleep. Emma nestled the woman in her arms tighter and held her close until she too drifted out of consciousness.

* * *

Regina awoke the next morning feeling more rested than she had in years. It took a moment for her to realize she was nude under the covers, and then a full minute before last night's events came rushing back to her. Regina opened her eyes and almost jumped when she realized she was cradling a naked Emma Swan in her arms.

Panic coursed over her entire being and she moved out of the bed slowly to avoid detection, and then dressed quickly before the blonde noticed her missing. Regina was out of the house and in her car in less than two minutes flat. She drove off with no destination but with a desperate need to clear her head.

"What have I done?" Regina said to herself as she sped along the street.

* * *

Emma opened her eyes to find herself alone in Regina's bed. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach that the brunette was not downstairs making them breakfast. Emma crawled out of the bed and over to the window where she observed that the black Mercedes was indeed gone as she expected.

* * *

**A/N: Well that ended up way longer than I expected! What do you think? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Tempest - Chapter 13**

The morning was colder than Regina had expected and the thin running jacket she wore was not enough to keep the chill out of her bones. She hadn't had time to be picky when choosing her attire and hastily grabbed some yoga pants, a tight T-shirt and jacket. At least the running shoes completed the outfit and it seemed as though the mayor had woken early to go for a run.

After having driven around for sometime she found herself in Kathryn and David Nolan's driveway. Regina immediately thought better of it and put the Mercedes in reverse backing out quickly into the street.

"Regina!" Kathryn called. When the black car didn't stop, the blonde ran out to the sidewalk to get the other woman's attention.

Regina was on the street and putting the car in drive when a blonde in a bathrobe waiving her arms wildly caught her attention. _Damn it_. The brunette cursed to herself. _It was stupid to have come here. A moment of weakness. . . I seem to be having a lot of those lately_.

Kathryn came up to the car holding the newspaper she had picked up off her doorstep and waited for the mayor to lower her driver's side window.

"Good Morning Regina. What are you doing here? Are you alright?" Kathryn asked, immediately noticing something was off with the mayor.

"Oh I was going to return that dish from the delicious cake you brought over, but I just realized I left it at home." Regina smiled widely trying to sell her story.

"You drove over on a Saturday at six in the morning to bring a cake dish, but didn't actually bring it?" Kathryn asked quizzically.

"I guess I got a little too into my workout." Regina's smiling was becoming almost frantic. "I'm sorry to have bothered you. I'll see you later." Regina kept grinning and gave Kathryn a wave good bye.

"Regina." Kathryn put her hand on the woman's forearm to keep the mayor from leaving. The blonde regarded her friend who was looking more out of character as the moments went on. She noticed brown hair was uncombed but the mayor didn't look like she had been exercising. Regina's makeup was messy and may have even been from the night before. "At least come in for some coffee. I just made some."

"No. I wouldn't want to intrude on your and David's morning." Regina wanted to scream for having created this whole new disaster for herself. She was desperate to extricate herself from the exchange, but couldn't find an exit.

"David won't be awake for another five hours. He sleeps in on Saturdays. We have time for coffee and a chat. Plus I haven't really seen you in months. We can catch up." Kathryn smiled warmly.

Regina finally forced out an exhale of defeat. "Of course. That would be lovely, thank you." The brunette smiled tightly.

* * *

"So where have you been hiding?" Kathryn asked pulling out two mugs from the cupboard.

"You know, just the usual. What have you been up to? How is David?" Regina asked trying to take the spotlight off of herself.

"Nothing exciting here. But I don't believe the same is true for you. Come on Regina spill." The blonde set down the coffee in front of the mayor and waited for her friend to give her the gossip.

"Really Kathryn, there isn't anything special." Regina sipped her coffee and looked at the time on the oven surreptitiously. The mayor decided forty-five minutes would be the appropriate amount of time she should spend at this impromptu visit to not offend the closest person she had to a friend.

Kathryn put her hands up in mock surrender and dropped the subject. She had learned that when Regina didn't want to talk about something there was no getting it out if her. Still, the blonde eyed the brunette suspiciously, trying to figure out what her friend was hiding.

The rest of the visit was rather pleasant and Regina had almost forgotten about the naked woman asleep in her bed. _Almost_.

* * *

Emma sat on the edge of Regina's bed debating what to do. She could leave but then the mayor would avoid her for weeks like the last time they had a confrontation. She could stay and force Regina to deal with whatever it was that they were doing. She could pretend to be asleep until Regina returned and then act like she was none the wiser to the mayor's early morning departure.

The blonde shook her head at her options. Regina had been gone almost an hour. _Maybe she isn't coming back._ Emma thought. _Maybe she ran away._ The irony of the moment was not lost on the sheriff. She had never been on this end of a panic bolt. She never expected to be the one left in the dust. The blonde decided to shower and then borrow some sweatpants and a T-shirt from the mayor so she wouldn't have to do the walk-of-shame in last night's dress.

_I guess I expected too much too fast._ The blonde chastised herself, and wondered if she had blown it because she couldn't keep it in her pants the night before. Emma thought of Regina on top of her coming undone, of holding the brunette's sweaty spent body against her own, and decided if that was the last evening she would spend with Regina Mills it would have at least been memorable. The blonde smiled sadly to herself and walked into the mayor's bathroom.

The sheriff was immediately transported to the night of the storm when she had seen Regina bathing. Emma had no idea then that just a couple of months later she would be back in this room. The blonde let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding and turned the shower on. In minutes the room was engulfed in steam and Emma decided to help herself to the mayor's fancy soap and hair products. _It will be her parting gift_. Emma joked to herself trying to make light of her rather shitty morning.

* * *

On her drive back home Regina felt more confused than when she had awoken with Emma Swan tucked in her arms. During her coffee at the Nolan's she hadn't had any time to gather her thoughts or even decipher how she felt.

Regina couldn't stop her heart from racing when she saw Emma's car still stationed on the street outside her house. The brunette contemplated leaving again, but couldn't think of where she would go. The morning was growing older and she was sure that soon enough the rest of Storybrooke would wake and she didn't want to risk being seen looking like such a mess.

_Time to get this over with_. Regina thought to herself as she climbed out of her car. For once in her life the brunette wasn't sure what she would do when she reached her destination. She didn't have a plan and her mind wouldn't cooperate in formulating one. She was going to follow her instinct and the thought absolutely terrified her.

Once inside her home Regina heard no sign of Emma. She looked in the kitchen and her office to no avail. Without letting her mind get ahead of itself, Regina climbed the stairs to her bedroom. As soon as she opened the door she heard the shower running, and the familiar scent of her shower gel in the air. Regina couldn't help but follow the aroma to its source.

The mayor stood with a smirk in the doorway. It was only months ago that the sheriff had stood in this very doorway and watched Regina bathe. It had started this whole game in motion, and now the mayor had no idea what she was doing. She was no longer in control of where this was going and that was petrifying. _Maybe I was never in control_. Regina dismissed the thought as soon as soon as it crossed her mind. _Of course I am_. She concluded and arched an eyebrow. The blonde's body was barely visible as a silhouette through the steamed glass. Still, the mayor could see that the blonde was rinsing her hair. She allowed herself to watch for several more minutes, feeling the tingle between her legs at the sight.

As the brunette's arousal grew, it was as though all reason evacuated her usually razor-sharp mind. _Maybe one more time and then I will break this off_. Regina thought to herself. Emma was becoming like a drug, she knew she had to quit, but just needed one more hit for the road. Still in the doorway, Regina peeled off her clothing and reached for the shower door.

The sound of the shower door opening almost gave Emma a heart attack. The blonde jumped back and swung her arm out to punch the intruder. Regina stood back and waited for the sheriff to recognize her. Brown eyes stared intently at the blonde with a predatory gaze.

"Jesus Christ, Regina! You scared the shit out of me!" Emma clutched her chest. The sheriff had been so startled she hadn't immediately noticed that Regina was naked until the other woman slipped into the shower and pushed her against the wall.

"I'm sorry dear. I didn't mean to frighten you." Regina's voice was deep and sultry against Emma's lips. Emma instantly forgot whatever she was saying and crashed her lips against the mayor. Regina's kiss was rough and Emma could feel the other woman's tongue almost at the back of her throat. The blonde was overwhelmed by the mayor's desire and moaned into her mouth. Regina pressed Emma away from the wall and against her slick body. The combination of the kiss and the steamy heat made the brunette's head swim. The hard bite on her lip forced the mayor back to earth.

"How do you do that?" Emma asked breaking the kiss and looking into Regina's eyes. The mayor turned the blonde to rest her body on the wall farthest away from the showerhead.

"Do what dear?" Regina murmured in her ear before taking the lobe into her mouth and sucking on it hard.

"Drive me insane." Emma practically screeched at the sensation of the mayor's mouth on her ear. "I've never. . ." The blonde's voice trailed off.

"You've never what?" Regina asked bending forward to take Emma's nipple into her mouth.

Another moan escaped the blonde and she tangled her fingers in the brunette's wet hair making a fist. "I've never felt anything like this." She said honestly, pulling the other woman closer. _That makes two of us_. Regina thought to herself. "Kiss me." The blonde uttered breathlessly and Regina abided. This kiss was slower and Regina allowed Emma's tongue to explore her mouth. The mayor was sure she had never experienced more sensual kisses than she had with this woman.

The sensation of the younger woman's mouth on hers proved to be too much and Regina felt her knees start to grow week. She pushed off the blonde and stepped back to take in the view. Goosebumps covered fair flesh and Emma put her left hand against the wall to hold herself up.

"Mmmm," Regina licked her lips as if she were eyeing a juicy meal. Emma wore a similar expression as she watched water roll over the mayor's body. The blonde bit her bottom lip.

Regina moved forward again and turned Emma around and pressed her chest against the white tiles made warm with steam. The brunette gripped the sheriff's hips and moved her to grind the woman against herself. Emma rolled her hips and created a steady rhythm against the mayor's center.

A shock of pleasure shot through Emma as Regina stepped back giving the blonde more space to bend over. The mayor used her leg to part Emma's legs and gain better access to the other woman. "_Fuck_." Emma groaned as she felt Regina's fingertip trail along her wet entrance. The brunette watched as the blonde tried to get more contact, but was held in place by Regina's left hand. The mayor teased Emma until she finally plunged two fingers slowly into the other woman's hot and wet center. Regina felt the wetness between her own thighs begin to grow. Emma thrust backward into stiff fingers keeping her tempo slow and steady. Emma pressed her forehead against the tile as she leaned even more forward allowing Regina's fingers to move deeper. Emma's climax was fast approaching, although she tried to keep it at bay. Regina was beginning to learn the blonde's body, and sensed Emma was close to orgasm.

Without thinking about it Regina took her hand from Emma's hip and brought it down with a smack on the blonde's round bottom. A loud moan escaped the lips of both women and Regina felt Emma clench around her fingers. Regina repeated the action while thrusting her fingers into Emma until red handprints were visible on fair skin. Emma pushed back harder into the brunette and her thighs began to quake. Regina tangled her fingers in Emma's scalp and pulled the other woman's hair hard. Emma arched her back and reveled in the painful sting at her roots combined with the pleasure racking her core.

"_Regina!_" Emma cried as an intense orgasm coursed through her body causing her to tremble violently. The mayor released Emma's hair and wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist to ride out the rest of her body's aftershocks.

Emma turned to capture Regina's mouth and kissed her hard, scrapping her fingernails along tanned skin. Regina couldn't suppress a groan of pleasure as she felt the scratching along her skin that had been made sensitive with the hot water beating on her back.

"My turn." Emma whispered into Regina's swollen lips. In a swift move Emma switched places with Regina and pushed the mayor against the spot where she had just been. Regina allowed the blonde to move her. Allowed the woman to run her hands all over her body. Allowed her to kiss her deeply. Allowed her to use tongue and teeth over her neck and throat and down her chest to her abdomen. Deep brown eyes drifted closed and Regina gave into nirvana. Regina Mills allowed Emma Swan to claim her.

Emma knelt before the darker woman and looked up in awe at the breathtakingly beautiful brunette. Regina gazed down at the woman bowed in reverence before her and grabbed her chin, running her thumb across Emma's pink bottom lip. The women locked eyes and heat radiated in the blonde's chest. Emma kissed Regina's thumb as it crossed her mouth. The blonde licked her lips before parting toned thighs. Emma wasted no time in pressing her lips against Regina's center. The blonde placed deep kisses over bare skin and dipped the tip of her tongue through slick folds to tease Regina's clit. The action elicited a low moan from the brunette.

The teasing continued until Emma felt Regina pushing her hips forward for more friction. "_Ms. Swan_," Regina huffed breathlessly. Emma picked up Regina's right leg and let it rest on top of her shoulder to gain better access. The blonde's lips wrapped around Regina's hard clit and she took the entire bundle of nerves into her mouth. A gasp followed by a moan fell from the mayor's lips. Emma continued to bob her head with her lips around Regina and then the blonde started to suck gently as she moved.

Moans came in rapid in succession as Emma continued the movements with her mouth and reached up to palm Regina's breast in her hand. The mayor's hand covered the blonde's as she kneaded the firm flesh. "God. . ." Regina whispered, as Emma's mouth brought her to the edge. The sheriff knew the brunette was close and pulled away kissing the space where the other woman's thigh and hip joined. "Don't stop." Regina growled and reached to bring the blonde's face toward herself.

"Ask nicely Madam Mayor." Emma teased, running her tongue along protruding hipbones.

"Oh, you will pay for this." Regina threatened with a deep and menacing voice through gritted teeth. Emma smirked and looked up lifting both her eyebrows expectantly. The mayor closed her eyes tightly. "Please Ms. Swan." Regina's voice was low and full of need. _She is going to regret this_. The mayor promised in her head. If she wasn't so far gone she would simply walk away, but her desire was too great, and already she was feeling desperate for the return of Emma's attentions to her body.

"Please what?" Emma cooed innocently. Imitating Regina's tactic from the first time the brunette had seduced her. The mayor clenched her jaw tighter and almost put an end to the game until Emma pressed her tongue flat against her entrance and then licked up and over her clit in one smooth motion like she was licking an ice cream cone. The sensation was electric and Regina almost lost her balance.

"Please what?" Emma repeated, her mouth hovering just over her tingling flesh.

"Please. . ." Regina couldn't believe she was doing it. "Please make me. . ." The brunette couldn't finish it. She felt far too exposed. Emma sensed that she wasn't going to get any further and pressed her tongue over Regina once more letting the tip dance quickly over the mayor's clit. Regina felt the wet heat explode from her core with a scream and she couldn't stop her body from shaking wildly and grinding into Emma's mouth. The blonde wrapped her arm around the other woman's propped up thigh and held her steady as her body shuddered.

Emma tilted her head and entered Regina with her tongue to collect the remnants of her arousal. A moan erupted from Emma as she felt the mayor spasm around her. Regina quickly pushed the sheriff's head away before the blonde tried to continue touching her painfully sensitive flesh. Emma smiled and snaked up Regina's body, immediately feeling relief in her knees, and kissed the brunette deeply. Emma and Regina held on to each other, chests heaving for air, waiting to recover. It was several minutes before Regina's legs felt any sturdier than jelly.

Without a word, Emma reached back to shut off the water, which had been running on the cold side of warm, for sometime. She pulled the towel she had found for herself and wrapped it around the mayor before the other woman felt cold. It was a small gesture, but it made Regina's heart skip a beat. Emma's eyes were bright green and Regina couldn't stop herself from getting lost in their depths for a moment.

"Ms. Swan, we have to talk." Regina's voice was much more stern than she anticipated.

"You know, I think after a person has given you a couple of earth shattering orgasms you would call them by their first name." Emma smirked, completely ignoring the serious tone in the other woman's voice. Emma didn't want to discuss whatever the brunette was thinking. No good things ever came after "we have to talk."

Regina dried herself haphazardly and handed the blonde the towel for her use. Emma took it and dried herself quickly.

"Um, is it ok if I borrow these?" Emma asked pointing to the mayor's clothes on vanity. Regina nodded her head in the affirmative and Emma dressed. Regina wrapped herself in a terrycloth robe and followed Emma out of the bathroom.

Something about the sight of the blonde dressed in her clothes caused a pang of emotion to roar in Regina's chest. She shook it off. "Really Ms. Swan. We can't do this again." Regina looked away as she spoke.

"Why?" Emma asked simply, taking a seat at the edge of Regina's bed.

"This is just a bad idea. This is bad for Henry, and-"

"Regina." Emma held up a hand to stop the rambling nonsense she was sure was about to spew forth from the mayor's mouth. "Everything I said last night was true. I think that your excuses are bullshit and there is no reason that we shouldn't do this." Emma spoke with confidence.

"And what is 'this?'" Regina motioned between herself and the sheriff.

"I don't know honestly, but I want to find out." Emma stood and moved closer the mayor who was standing at the window.

"You don't even _know_ me." Regina said, feeling almost angry.

"But I _want_ to know you. I want to understand you. I want to be a part of your life." Emma's eyebrows were knitted together and her eyes were wide and sincere.

"To what end Ms. Swan? Do you want to be my _girlfriend_? Is that it?" Regina mocked. She was growing more furious as the moments passed. The brunette was shocked at the blonde's silence. She had expected her to say no, or to scoff, but instead fair skin blushed crimson and she realized the answer was _yes_.

Something painful pierced Regina's chest at the sight of Emma's expression. "I. . . I don't know how to be that." Regina said softly breaking the deafening silence. Emma looked up and blinked away the tears that were in her eyes. She stared into dark brown eyes that seemed terrified.

"Do you think I do?" Emma asked, her voice quivering. Regina just looked away. She didn't know. She had no idea what the blonde had done or who she had really been before she came to Storybrooke. Even now, she couldn't say that she knew the woman. "I have never been anyone's _anything_. . . not until I came here." Emma's voice trailed off.

"I just . . . can't." Regina seemed pained at her own words.

"How do you know- you've never tried. Neither have I, honestly." Emma was standing close to the brunette now. She wanted to hold the woman, but she knew that would only frighten her away faster.

"Ms. Swan, please. Don't make me hurt you." Regina was pleading and tears welled up in her eyes. Emma knew that the woman was not talking about physical pain. She was concluding that she would end up breaking the blonde's heart. "I can never be what you want. I am just not capable." The blonde knew that Regina meant every single word she had just uttered, but Emma wouldn't be scared so easily.

"I am not asking for your hand in marriage Regina." Emma tried to joke. "Lets just back up about a thousand steps. I think we stared at the end. What if we just went out to dinner?" Emma asked running her fingers through drying brown hair.

"Like a date?" Regina asked quizzically.

"Like a date." Emma confirmed.

"I don't think-" Regina started.

"Stop thinking. Start feeling and just say yes." Emma smiled and leaned forward placing a gentle kiss on the brunette's cheek. She decided to leave quickly before Regina had a chance to say no.

"I will pick you up tonight at seven. I will arrange for Henry to have a babysitter." Emma was already close to the stairs.

Regina was stunned. _How the hell did this happen?_ She thought. Regina watched from her bedroom window as Emma practically skipped to her car. The brunette couldn't stop the smile that graced her lips. Then a panic set it. _What am I doing_? _I can't go on a date with Emma Swan. . . I'm going on a date. . . with Emma Swan_.

Feeling out of control and overwhelmed, Regina crawled back in her bed where the scent of lavender had mixed in with something else. The mayor grasped the pillow next to her. She took in the perfume Emma had been wearing and let her mind explode.

* * *

**A/N: How amazing was tonight's premier?! I don't want to give away any spoilers but I actually squealed with glee at one point. This story is going to continue as if the curse is still in effect, so I hope you all stick with me! **

**I know the scene with Kathryn may have seemed pointless, but I wanted to show Regina slowly letting down her guard. The fact that she even went over there at all and considered confiding in someone rather than retreating into herself was what I wanted to show. **

**The following chapters will be my first foray into flufftown, and I'm excited to see how that goes! **

**As always thank you for reading, and please review (I really love to know what you guys think!)**


	14. Chapter 14

_I would swallow my pride, I would choke on the rinds_

_But the lack thereof would leave me empty inside_

_Swallow my doubt turn it inside out_

_Find nothing but faith in nothing_

_Want to put my tender, heart in a blender_

_Watch it spin around to a beautiful oblivion_

_"Inside Out" by Eve 6_

**Tempest - Chapter 14**

Emma was practically gliding on air as she walked away from the mayoral mansion and toward her little yellow bug. The blonde was smiling so hard her cheeks hurt. It was a new sensation, and she was loving every minute of it.

_God, I feel like I have a date with the varsity quarterback . . . More like the head cheerleader . . . Or the uptight but secretly freaky class president . . . Oh better yet, the stern principal. . . _Emma's thoughts were running wild and she hoped Regina would be into role-playing all of those scenarios. The skin on Emma's bottom was still stinging from where the mayor spanked her, and the blonde was sure that Regina would at least be into the disciplinarian principal role.

Driving on Main Street, Emma passed the flower shop and couldn't resist pulling over. "Morning Anne!" The blonde called from her car window. Emma had left her dress and shoes splayed on the floor of Regina's bedroom, and didn't want to risk looking like a maniac walking into the shop barefoot.

"Good Morning Sheriff!" The stout blonde called back before setting down a bucket of flowers and walking over to the Volkswagen.

"Can I get the most stellar, jaw dropping, phenomenal bouquet of flowers that," Emma dug through the wallet she pulled out of the glove box, "sixty-eight dollars can buy?" The sheriff gave the woman a huge smile and handed over all the cash in her possession.

"Sure, do you want to come in and wait for me to put something together?" The woman said with a laugh.

"Is it alright if I wait here?" The sheriff looked up with a sideways smile.

"You bet." The florist responded and darted into her store. It wasn't ten minutes before the woman was back holding a truly lovely and extremely large arraignment. "Tulips, daisies, roses, and blue hydrangeas." The woman handed the flowers wrapped in colored paper over to Emma.

"How much for that over there?" Emma was pointing to a single dark purple orchid encased in glass that looked almost like a black butterfly. The florist glanced back to where the sheriff was pointing and let out a long whistle.

"It's more than sixty-eight dollars." She said with a chuckle. Emma dug into the wallet again and retrieved her credit card.

"I will take that too." Emma was beaming.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Emma called as she entered the apartment she shared with Mary Margaret.

"In here!" She heard her roommate yell from her room. Emma swooped in with the flowers out in front of her as she presented the gift.

"Did she get you these?" Mary Margaret put down the newspaper she was reading in bed.

"Nope. They are for you!" Emma grinned feeling awkward now that she was in front of her roommate. The blonde had been so spurred on by her emotions that she hadn't really planned out the rest of it. The sheriff thrust the bouquet forward and onto the brunette's lap.

"Oh Emma! You didn't have to do that! This is too much!" Mary Margaret's smile was bright and her eyes wide taking in the gorgeous arrangement.

"Well you made last night possible. And I also wanted to thank you for picking me up the other night. I'm sorry I hadn't said anything before. I just was kind of in a low place for a minute. I don't usually lose myself like that." Emma looked down mortified at discussing the subject of how she gotten herself blackout drunk and had to be poured into bed. Mary Margaret knew to let it be and just gripped the sheriff's arm in acknowledgment of the words. The brunette took the flowers and scurried off to find a big enough vase. Emma laughed again as she had been doing all morning and then flopped on the bed.

"So, tell me everything!" Mary Margaret said finally turning away from the vase. "Where are your clothes? On second thought I don't want to know." Mary Margaret laughed and Emma threw a pillow at her roommate knocking her in the chest. "Ow!" The brunette choked out as she continued chuckling and fell into the bed next to the sheriff.

"It was kind of incredible M." Emma said with a sigh as her mind trailed back to the last 18 hours of her life.

The schoolteacher propped herself up on one hand and admired the far away look in Emma's eyes. Mary Margaret hoped against hope that the dreadful feeling of foreboding she felt in the pit of her stomach was wrong. She had never seen Emma like this. The blonde was practically glowing. Mary Margaret knew only that Emma's life had been tough although the sheriff rarely spoke of her past in any meaningful detail. The brunette knew enough to know that Emma Swan had very few brushes with happiness. _She deserves a happy ending_. Mary Margaret thought with a smile and pushed away her fears.

"Did you go out anywhere?" Her roommate's voice brought the blonde back to Earth.

"Nope." Emma couldn't help a sly smile. "But we are going on a date tonight."

"Where?" The brunette asked excitedly.

"I don't know yet. I have to go down to the station to do some paperwork. Then I'll come back and plan my date." The blonde wiggled her eyebrows up and down and both women erupted with mildly hysterical laughter.

* * *

Regina dragged herself out of bed and decided to give the kitchen a deep cleaning to clear her head. The mayor couldn't stop feeling full-blown anxiety over the evening to come. _Why did I hesitate._ She thought to herself. The answer was obvious even if she didn't want to see it. She hesitated because she didn't want to say no to the sheriff's date proposal. She wanted to spend time with Emma. Wanted that no matter what it cost, and Regina had a feeling that it was going to cost her a great deal.

The shrill ringing of her cell phone jarred Regina out of her thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom!"

"Hi Henry. Are you ready for me to pick you up?"

"Um. Well. Can I stay?" The boy asked in a hurried tone.

"What do you mean 'stay'?" Regina quirked her eyebrow.

"Well Ryan's mom said we can stay sleeping over tonight. So can I? _Pleeeeease_?"

"Henry. I don't think-" Regina started.

"Please mom. All the other kids are staying. _Please_. I don't want to be the only one that goes home." Henry was starting to whine.

"Alright Henry. But I'm picking you up tomorrow at noon. Not a moment later and I don't want to hear any complaints or 'but mom.' You better take a shower today and brush your teeth. I'm bringing you a change of clothes. Let me speak to Ryan's mom." Regina gave in again. She was going to start being firm with Henry again. . . _Starting_ _Monday_.

"My mom said I can stay!" Regina couldn't help but smile at her son's joyous announcement followed by a chorus of cheers from his friends. It warmed the mayor to her soul.

* * *

Regina returned quickly from having dropped off a new bag of clothing for Henry and tossed his dirty ones into the wash. She collected her own laundry from upstairs and picked up Emma's dress from the corner of the room. Regina couldn't resist closing her eyes as her fingertips toyed with the fabric and then she brought the garment up to her face to take in the blonde's scent. A pull at her chest immediately terrified the brunette. _What am I doing_. Was all the woman could think and in a flash the mayor stripped the bed of its sheets. She knew she couldn't sleep alone tonight in a cold bed bathed in the scent of Emma Swan. It would drive her insane.

* * *

Emma raced through her work at the station. She decided on reservations at the little Italian restaurant in town and needed to move quickly to make it back to her apartment in time to get ready. _This whole dressing girly thing is so damn time consuming_. The blonde thought with a frown. It was worth it though. She couldn't forget Regina's hungry stare practically devouring the blonde with her eyes.

"Hiya Em! I brought you a donut!" Ruby's voice startled Emma whose mind had traveled to the moment where she was kneeling between Regina's thighs.

"Oh! Hey Rubes!" Emma tried to hide that she had been startled. She failed.

"You alright?" Ruby asked placing the little white bag in front of the sheriff.

"Yeah. Sorry. I guess I just spaced out." Emma blushed. "I hate working on Saturdays. Thanks." Emma smiled taking the treat out of the bag.

"Yeah. I hate being stuck at the diner." Ruby commiserated and smiled at the sight of Emma indulging in the sticky pastry. Ruby reached out and wiped away some glaze hanging off the corner of the blonde's lips. Emma blushed and quickly wiped her mouth.

"So," Ruby cleared her throat awkwardly. "Do you want to go out tonight? I thought we could go dancing!"

Emma ignored the slight blush on the brunette's countenance. "I'm sorry Ruby. I can't tonight." The blonde said sheepishly.

"Oh." Ruby said surprised. "Why?"

The question was straightforward and Emma wasn't sure what to say. The blonde shifted her weight uncomfortably. "Well, I. . ." The lie was slow in coming.

"Do you have a date tonight?" Ruby asked with a crooked smile.

"No!" Emma immediately blushed in a dark red tone. An unsure look flashed momentarily across Ruby's eyes.

"Liar!" Ruby pushed the sheriff's arm playfully. "Well I'm not going to give you the third degree about him. Have fun tonight." Ruby slid away and Emma stayed looking in her direction until she walked out the door. Emma decided to file away this interaction in her mind to revisit it later. Something was up with Ruby, but right now all Emma could think about was her date with Regina.

* * *

Emma knocked on the mayor's door a minute before seven. She fidgeted in her black heels and tugged at the tight pink strapless dress under her light fall coat with her free hand. The other hand was holding the orchid behind her back. It was several seconds before Regina came to the door.

"Good evening Ms. Swan." The brunette cooed when she opened the door. Regina let her eyes wander slowly from green eyes down to smooth legs, unabashedly taking in the shapely form partially hidden by a black coat. The mayor was pleasantly surprised that the blonde owned more than one dress.

"Hello Madam Mayor. You look stunning." Emma grinned as she let her eyes travel over the mayor's plumb colored wraparound dress. It hugged the darker woman's hips and a plunging neckline exposed firm pushed up cleavage.

"Please come in." Regina's could feel her heart racing.

"For you." Emma brought the orchid forward to present it to her date. For a moment Emma just stood awkwardly in the doorway with Regina blocking the entrance. Brown eyes widened at the object in Emma's hand, but the older woman didn't make a move or say a word. Immediately Emma wished she hadn't purchased the damned orchid. She felt ridiculous now. It was obviously too much. "You don't like it." The blonde said defeated and almost tossed the offending flower to the ground.

"No!" The brunette yelled and reached for Emma's hands. "It's . . . Magnificent." Regina looked into green eyes in disbelief and then regretted not having acquired a gift for the blonde. _I should have googled proper first date etiquette_. Regina chided herself for not knowing what to do. She had never been on a date in her life. It seemed as though there was a never-ending series of firsts with this woman. "Come in." The brunette repeated and moved back from the door. Emma handed over the orchid upon her entry. Regina looked at the glass case and admired the delicate flower inside. She didn't know what to say. "Thank you." Regina whispered without looking up.

"So, you ready to go?" Emma felt so awkward and uncomfortable that her palms were sweating. She was starting to rethink this whole dating thing.

"Well I thought maybe we could stay in. I made us a little something." Regina smiled and set the orchid down in the foyer table. She decided to find a more appropriate place for it later, but right now her hands were trembling and she was afraid she would drop it if she didn't let it go.

"Oh. . . Um. . . Ok. . . Let me just cancel the reservation." Emma said reaching for the phone she had tucked in her bra. _Classy_, the mayor thought and suppressed a chuckle. A month ago Regina would have made an offhand and snide comment, but now she found the behavior . . . _Endearing_. A brand new wave of jitters attacked the brunette.

"No. I don't want you go lose it. We can go out." Regina held out a hand that connected with Emma's wrist and sent electricity coursing through both women.

"No. No. You already went to the trouble. I just made a reservation. I guess I should have called to tell you the plan." Emma blushed. "I've never done this before." The blonde admitted looking down at her feet. The action was so reminiscent of Henry Mills that Regina couldn't suppress a laugh. The laugh of course was thunderously loud when mirth mixed with nerves. Emma shut her eyes in embarrassment, wishing that she could be spared the present humiliation. She was sure that Regina was changing her mind about agreeing to be on a date with her. _This is such a disaster. God, what a terrible idea._ The blonde cursed internally.

Regina moved forward and spoke in a whisper as if she was afraid someone would overhear. "I have never done this either. I have never been on a date in my entire life." Emma looked up into dark brown pools and also laughed nervously. She didn't believe her of course.

"Wine?" Regina offered and Emma nodded enthusiastically. The promise made to the porcelain gods was quickly forgotten. The blonde hung up her coat and followed Regina to the kitchen loving the view of the mayor's swaying hips and toned calves. Emma took a deep breath and dried her sweaty palms on her hips.

* * *

"I hope you like clams." Regina said walking into the kitchen, unaware of the humorous irony of her statement.

"Sure. It smells amazing." Emma was right behind the mayor.

"It's just a little something." Regina grabbed a bottle of wine she had set on the counter, and turned to Emma. The brunette stopped dead in her tracks. She hadn't noticed Emma's dress was strapless and gaped at the newly exposed neck, shoulders and chest. Emma immediately flushed on noticing Regina's reaction.

"Do you like it?" The blonde looked down at her body and back at Regina with a smirk and an arched eyebrow.

Regina stepped forward and ran the fingertips of her free hand over Emma's collarbone. The mayor licked her lips as a surge of heat fluttered through her body. Fingertips continued to travel over a fair shoulder, and the intensity of the moment caused Emma to hold her breath as the sensation of Regina's touch became intoxicating. Regina leaned in and pressed her cheek against Emma's as she spoke in a low and husky voice. "You look good enough to eat." The mayor's words and proximity sent a bolt of heat straight to Emma's center.

The brunette moved back with a smirk and handed the bottle to Emma, quickly followed by the bottle opener. Emma was frozen for a moment and then reacted and set to opening the bottle and pouring the mayor and herself two rather large glasses of white wine.

"We will start with a pear and walnut salad, then steamed clams." Regina was talking but Emma was busy imagining the mayor naked. "Dessert will be a surprise." That got Emma's attention. She was no longer able to hold herself back from touching the brunette.

Emma stood behind the mayor who was placing something in the sink. The blonde gripped the mayor's waist and nuzzled the other woman's neck, pressing her body flush against the brunette. "Will it be you sitting on my face again? Because that was pretty delicious." Emma placed a feather-light kiss on Regina's exposed neck.

"So crass." Regina said turning to face Emma. The sheriff didn't step back, but moved her hands to place them on the counter on either side of Regina's hips, effectively locking the mayor between herself and the hard surface.

Emma leaned forward to let her painted lips hover over Regina's red ones. "You didn't think I was crass when I was screaming your name as you were fucking me from behind in your shower this morning." Regina bit her bottom lip and Emma couldn't resist pressing her mouth forward crashing into the mayor. The mayor's hands shot up to tangle her fingers in Emma's blonde curls, and the sheriff responded by wrapping her arms around Regina's waist and pulling her close. Regina's tongue begged for entry into the blonde's mouth and the other woman was more than happy to oblige.

As the kiss deepened, Emma slid her hands down to grab the mayor's ass. Emma squeezed and kneaded the firm flesh in her palms eliciting a moan from the brunette. In a swift motion, the sheriff picked up the mayor and placed her on the counter, quickly moving to fill the space between her thighs without breaking their kiss. Regina gripped blonde locks even tighter, pulling Emma's head back to lavish hot wet kisses along her jaw and throat.

"_Fuck_." Emma groaned breathlessly as the sensation of Regina's teeth and lips on her sensitive neck caused her knees to grow week. Regina bit down on the base of Emma's neck as the blonde pushed forward and pressed her abdomen against the mayor's wet center.

"Regina." The sheriff moaned trying to get the other woman's mouth to detach from her skin. The mayor only intensified her efforts, starting to suck along the blonde's pulse point. "Regina," Emma brought her hand up to grip short brown locks. The mayor was lost in the moment. She sucked harder, causing a desperate groan to tumble out of the sheriff's lips. Emma pulled Regina's head back forcibly. The mayor eyed her handy work and felt a strange sense of pride at having marked fair flesh with a large purple mark that was getting darker by the second.

"Something's on fire." Emma spoke through her haze of arousal.

"What!?" The brunette finally reacted when she smelled the distinct scent of food burning. Regina leapt off the counter and opened the oven to retrieve two black and smoking items on a cookie sheets.

"Damn it!" Regina cursed slamming the ruined food on the counter.

"That's ok. Don't worry about it." Emma said, placing her hands on Regina's shoulders. Regina didn't respond but just starred down at the charred remnants.

"This was dessert." Regina said with a sigh. "Apple tarts from scratch." Her voice was low and denoted her disappointment. Emma ran her fingers through the mayor's hair arranging the wayward strands.

"Well," Emma once again turned the woman in her arms. "There is still my suggestion." Regina's mind immediately forgot the burned food, as Emma ran her thumb across her red lips. "Maybe we can start with dessert?" Emma suggested leaning in to start another passionate kiss.

"No." The mayor pulled back breaking the kiss after indulging in it for quite some time. "We have to do this right." She said surprising herself. "You can't have dessert before dinner. At least not on the first date." Regina said with a smirk.

"How would you know? I thought you've never done this before." Emma said playfully kissing the other woman's neck.

"Everyone knows that. Now help me set the table." Regina moved away from the blonde before she lost her willpower. Emma exhaled, and begrudgingly agreed.

Regina had turned on some soft music in the background and the women enjoyed the outstanding meal the mayor had prepared. They talked mostly of Henry and the brunette regaled the sheriff with tales from his life. They talked about town business, and current events, but nothing personal about either of their backgrounds. Neither woman dared ask a personal question for fear of having a similar question asked in return, so both were happy with the dinner topics.

"Let me get those." Regina tried to move Emma from in front of the sink where she was washing dishes.

"No way." The sheriff said refusing to budge. "You cooked. I clean. That's the deal."

Regina stepped back and watched Emma performing the mundane domestic activity. She couldn't explain why the sight was causing a tight pull in her chest, but Regina decided not to let herself dwell on the sensation, and started drying the dishes to put them away.

When the dishes were done and the bottle of wine drained, Emma looked expectantly at the mayor. "Dessert?" The blonde asked moving closer to the brunette.

"Well Ms. Swan, my plans for an after dinner treat obviously failed. Looks like you're in charge of that now." Regina arched her eyebrow and looked down at Emma's smiling lips.

"I hope you are a woman of your word." Emma said smiling as she kissed red lips. "You have just put me in charge." The blonde elaborated when she realized the mayor wasn't following what she meant. "That means that you have to do what I say." Another kiss.

"I don't know about that." Regina took Emma's bottom lip between her teeth and pulled, causing a moan to erupt from the blonde. The mayor grabbed the sheriff's hand and laced her fingers with hers, leading the other woman up to the master bedroom.

"We'll see." The blonde said confidently as she pulled Regina the rest of the way to the bed.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry I will not skip over dessert ;) **

**Thank you guys for reading and reviewing - please leave a comment, they really make my day! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Tempest – Chapter 15**

Regina landed on the king-sized bed with a bounce. Emma was immediately on top of her. Fair skinned hip wedged between tanned thighs. Dresses and heels discarded haphazardly on the floor. The blonde kissed the mayor hungrily, threading her fingers tightly through brown hair and pulling the woman harder against her face.

"You are a pretty good kisser, you know that?" Emma's chest was heaving for air as she spoke.

Regina smirked before reaching up and around to grasp Emma's waist and bring the blonde forward. In an instant, the women traded places and Emma was situated beneath the mayor. In one fell swoop Regina unhooked Emma's bra and flung it across the room. She took in the newly exposed flesh and suppressed a sigh of pleasure at the sight.

"Why don't you tell me what else I'm good at?" Brown eyes traced over flushed skin and down to a swollen pink mouth. Regina dipped down and slowly ran her tongue along Emma's bottom lip causing a low moan to rumble in the blonde's throat. Emma pushed Regina closer to grind against her thigh.

"Well I'm not sure." Emma said innocently. "As I recall, I have only had your kiss on my lips." Regina inched her mouth along the blonde's chin and down her throat. "Oh, right . . . and my neck." Emma was fidgeting under Regina looking for more friction. Regina sucked gently as she traveled down to Emma's collarbone and down the center of her chest. The mayor teased the fair skin next to Emma's nipple. Running her tongue in circles, but not touching the erect point in the center. Emma moved her body trying to get Regina's mouth over her sensitive flesh.

Regina hovered just above the tight skin and looked up at the blonde with a mischievous grin on her lips. The mayor arched her eyebrow expectantly.

"I guess if kissing is all I'm good at, maybe we should stop. I wouldn't want you to have to endure a bad time." Regina licked her lips just missing contact with Emma's sensitive flesh.

"You know you are good at everything." Emma was squirming, desperate for the other woman's touch to be lavished on her body. "Although." Emma's eyes were growing darker. "I haven't had the pleasure of that mouth _all over me_." The blonde was surprised by the bluntness of her own words.

"I think you are right Sheriff." Regina repositioned herself between Emma's legs so that the blonde's thighs gripped either side of her hips. The brunette pushed herself forward and the pressure on Emma's center caused the blonde to jerk forward and groan. "Where would you like my mouth to go? This is your plan for dessert isn't it? Tell me what you want." Regina had a devious look on her face. If Emma wanted control the brunette was going to give it to her. She was sure that the blonde would lose her bravado.

Emma knew what she wanted but was becoming more and more mortified to say the words out loud. As she stared into dark brown eyes, Emma became keenly aware of the familiar power struggle between her self and the other woman. Regina wanted her to admit defeat, and give over the reigns to the brunette willingly. Emma bore down mentally and refused to give up.

"Well you can start by licking right here." Emma gestured to the point on her breast. Regina smiled and ran her tongue flat against the pink skin. "Use your teeth." Emma closed her eyes tight and forced herself to continue speaking. She knew she wasn't nearly as good at talking dirty as the mayor. She didn't even know what words she should use when she wanted the brunette to go below her belly button. _I can't call it a vagina. That's not sexy._ Emma was jarred back to earth when Regina obliged her order and bit down softly eliciting another pleasurable sound from the blonde. The mayor continued licking and sucking until she was instructed to do otherwise.

"Here." Emma grabbed the back of the mayor's neck and moved her to the other breast to repeat the action. Regina would never admit it, but letting the sheriff guide her was exciting. The mayor was always the person dictating how sex would go, and this new experience was thrilling.

"Kiss me." The sheriff ordered more forcefully, but kept her eyes shut tight so as to not lose her nerve. Regina dragged herself up the blonde's body, being sure to press against her center causing the other woman to shudder. The mayor licked her lips before crashing against Emma's and pushing her tongue far into the blonde's waiting mouth. Regina kissed her hard, giving away her excitement, and producing Emma a surge of confidence in the Sheriff.

"Are you wet?" Emma half moaned the question.

"Yes." Regina murmured hoarsely into pink lips.

"Show me." Emma demanded still breathing hard from their kiss.

"How?" Regina feigned innocence but allowed a sideways grin to settle on her face. Emma waited until she felt Regina's hand travel off her body. The blonde couldn't help opening her eyes, and found dark brown pools gazing down on her. Emma watched as Regina lifted her body up, letting it rest on her left knee and arm. Slowly, Regina brought her hand over her abdomen and over her panties, pushing her hand over the center. Brown eyes closed reflexively at the contact, and Emma stifled a sigh. Regina opened her eyes again and stared into dark green ones as she pushed aside fabric and allowed her index finger to skim along her soaking wet folds. Emma looked down to see the brunette's hand moving rhythmically.

"Go inside." Emma's voice was barely audible as she watched in awe. This time Regina couldn't stop the moan as her middle finger slipped inside her tight wet entrance. Emma groaned in response, and Regina moved her finger deeper.

"Let me taste you." Emma commanded, feeling almost lightheaded from her arousal. Regina never moved her gaze from green eyes as she brought her fingers up and ran them over Emma's lips leaving a trail of her essence as she went. Emma closed her eyes and opened her mouth to take the two fingers in and suck them slowly. _God_. Regina sighed as her fingers pumped into Emma's mouth, and the blonde's tongue swirled around and in between the digits. Emma brought her hand around Regina's wrist and pulled to fingers deeper and harder inside her mouth. Regina had watched in rapt attention as Emma skillfully sucked her fingers. She pressed her legs together in an effort to quell the throbbing between her thighs. Once Emma was sure Regina's fingers were liked clean of the intoxicating wetness, she released them, letting Regina draw her fingers out slowly.

"Touch me." Emma grunted completely out of breath.

Regina cupped a fair skinned breast. "Where?" The mayor asked in a husky voice against Emma's ear.

"Inside. I need you inside of me." Emma was desperate.

Regina released the tender point she was rolling between her fingers and brought her hand over Emma's ribcage and down to her hips, where she hooked her finger in the waistband and pulled off black lace in a smooth motion. Parting Emma's thighs and letting her eyes feast on the bare flesh glistening with arousal, Regina felt heat surge through her core.

Regina looked back up to green eyes practically begging for her touch. The mayor swopped in for another heated kiss before trailing her fingers along slick folds.

"You are so wet for me." Regina growled into the blonde's mouth.

"I want you to taste me." Emma didn't want to be specific and hoped Regina would mercifully perform the act without further description. Regina brought her fingers up the blonde's entrance and licked them clean, moaning as she enjoyed the essence of Emma Swan.

"I. . ." Emma couldn't find the words. She wanted the heat of Regina's mouth at her center.

"What is it dear?" Regina was still savoring her fingers.

"Take off your underwear." Emma ordered, unable to say what she really wanted. Regina complied and quickly divested herself of the bra and panties. Emma shifted down on the bed.

"Get up on your knees." Emma found it easier to speak now that she wasn't trying to get Regina to go down on her. Regina again complied and kneeled in the center of the bed.

"Come here." Emma gestured to her chest.

A mischievous grin slowly appeared on Regina's lips. _So she really did like that little show_. Regina thought about the other night when she had climbed into this position. The brunette wasted no more time and crawled over Emma's body to place her knees on either side of the blonde's head.

"Not that way." Emma said with a smirk and looked up waiting for Regina to make her move, but the brunette hadn't understood the instruction. _What other way?_ She thought feeling confused. "Turn around," Emma ordered when the mayor didn't move. _OH!_ Regina finally understood and felt a throb of excitement pulsate between her thighs.

It took the brunette a minute to coordinate the change in position while still looking sleek and sexy. As soon as the mayor had positioned herself with her center still over Emma's mouth, but facing the blonde's feet, Emma called out another command. "Bend over." Regina bit her lip hard to stop the moan from tumbling out. Regina took her time and drew out the act, as she knew more and more of herself would be exposed to the blonde's up-close view. The sensation of being totally open was terrifying, but incredibly exhilarating. A shiver traveled through the mayor's spine when the cold air hit her wet heat.

Emma felt like she was about to explode as she watched Regina's body rest over her on all fours. The blonde circled her arms around Regina's thighs gripping the mayor hard and bringing her closer to her mouth. Emma's rigid tongue penetrated deep into Regina with no warning. A scream of surprise and pleasure tore from the brunette, as Emma seemed to be drawing circles to stretch her and gain deeper entry. Reflexively, Regina began thrusting backward to meet Emma's hard muscle. Each downward action caused Regina's clit to rub against Emma's chin, and sent a surge of pleasure through the mayor. Every moan that the blonde produced caused a wave of vibration through the brunette's core, and her body began to grind harder against Emma's mouth. The sheriff found the spot behind Regina's clit and concentrated her attention on it, alternating between thrusting and curling her tongue. The blonde could feel the pressure building inside the mayor and released her thigh to grab hold of one of Regina's nipples and roll it between her fingers.

Regina felt close to the edge of orgasm, and pulled away from Emma's mouth needing a break from the intensity.

"Regina." Emma cried out the word. The sound of her name on Emma's lips was always intoxicating. "I need you." Emma tried to ask Regina again. The mayor looked down as if suddenly aware of the blonde's proximity. The darker woman pushed Emma's legs apart and almost came undone at the sight of Emma's hard clit and wetness that made every part of her swollen center glisten. Regina licked her lips and moaned at the display.

Regina looped her arms around Emma's quivering thighs and held the blonde's squirming body still. Regina plunged forward and ran her tongue along Emma's slit and into her entrance. "_Fuck!"_ She heard the sheriff yell as she repeated the action at a painfully slow pace. Regina pressed harder against Emma's hot flesh and held the tender bundle of nerves between her lips, flicking her tongue quickly and alternating between licks and swirls.

"Oh God, Regina! _Fuck_!" Emma growled. The sensation of Regina's mouth on her caused the blonde to shut her eyes tight as she pushed against hungry lips. When Emma finally pried her eyes open, she was reminded of the mayor's position, and pulled the woman back down and took her into her mouth eagerly.

The combined sensation of Emma's tongue darting all over her and the growing wetness and heat of the woman in her mouth was overwhelming for the mayor. Just as she felt she could no longer hang on she felt the sting of Emma's fingernails on her back. Another moan erupted from Regina and Emma's body began to tremble.

Sweaty bodies glided together at an increasingly fast pace as each woman climbed closer and closer to orgasm. Regina traced a fingertip around Emma's entrance and the blonde's body stiffened as she countered by thrusting her tongue inside the mayor as deep as it would go. Regina's actions became sloppy and desperate as her thighs trembled and her hips bucked wildly against Emma's mouth.

One more thrust of Emma's tongue and Regina moaned loudly into Emma's wet center as she came undone. Emma was only a moment behind her, having been holding her orgasm at bay until she was sure Regina was there as well. The women clung to each other as earth-shattering climax racked their bodies. After the curses and moans subsided, Regina slowed her movements and peeled herself off the blonde's sweaty and spent body. The brunette collapsed next to the blonde landing shoulder to shoulder with her. The mayor's arms and legs were still twitching from having supported the weight of her tense body.

"So, I'm kind of glad you burned that apple pie thing." Emma said still breathing hard.

"It was a _tart_." Regina corrected.

"Whatever. This was amazing." Emma leaned over to the brunette and ran her fingers over flushed skin before leaning in for a surprisingly gentle kiss. The tender act caught Regina off-guard and the mayor slid away.

"Water?" Regina asked as she stood up and wrapped a robe around her naked and still sweaty body.

"Um. Ok. Sure. I'll come with you." Emma leapt out of bed and followed Regina in the nude to the bedroom door.

"Would you like a robe Miss Swan?" Regina asked sarcastically as she went to the closet to grab the blonde something to cover herself with.

"No, I'm alright." Emma said oblivious to Regina's sardonic tone. The blonde happily strolled out of the room naked, and was serving herself some water when Regina finally snapped out of it and joined her downstairs. If Regina wasn't thoroughly spent, the sight of Emma's muscled and toned body standing naked in her kitchen would have caused the brunette to throw the other woman on the counter and ravish her. The thought sent a bolt of heat to Regina's core, and the mayor shifted her weight to subdue the reaction.

"What?" Emma asked noticing the way the darker woman was eyeing her.

"Nothing." Regina cleared her throat and approached the blonde, grabbing the glass from her hand and taking a drink. Regina had never shared a glass with another person, not even Henry, but she figured that after the amount of fluids the two had just shared, this was probably ok. Emma smiled as she refilled the glass after draining it twice.

"Thirsty, Ms. Swan?" Regina asked when she noticed the blonde was walking back upstairs with the full glass.

"After the next round of me fucking you, neither one of us will want to walk down here for hydration." Emma kissed Regina deeply with a tongue cold as ice. The change in temperature was exciting and the brunette decided to toss a few cubes in a glass for later use. Her body was already buzzing with excitement. Regina felt insatiable, but was confident Emma wasn't going to stop until both were completely exhausted.

The pair returned to the mayor's bedroom, and the more the women discovered about each other's bodies the more they wanted to explore. Storybrooke's mayor and sheriff didn't sleep until well after the sun had come up.

* * *

**A/N: In the next chapter we might see a jealous Regina and some talk of feels. I didn't intend for this to be a smutfest, and I hope you didn't mind ;) **

**Thank you for reading and please leave a comment! They make me very happy and get me excited to write and well they are just love! **


	16. Chapter 16

_I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time_

_I find out that_

_everybody talks_

_everybody talks_

_everybody talks_

_It started with a whisper_

_and that was when i kissed her_

_and then she made my lips hurt_

_I can hear the chit-chat_

_take me to your love shack_

_mama's always got a backtrack_

_When everybody talks babe_

_Hey honey you could be my drug_

_you could be my new prescription_

_Too much, can be an overdose_

_all this trash talk make me itching_

_"Everybody Talks" - Neon Trees_

**Tempest - Chapter 16**

For the twenty-seventh night in a row, Emma soundlessly closed the door to the mayoral mansion and slipped out into the cold New England dawn. The blonde tightened the jacket around her body and brought her hood over her head to keep out the brisk wind. Emma shuffled through red and yellow leaves, which had fallen to form a colorful carpet on the pathway from Regina's house to the street. Once in the car, Emma turned on her heater and waited to warm up before driving home.

How this had become their routine the sheriff had no idea. After their first and only official date the mayor had waited a few days before inviting the blonde over for another "after dinner treat." Following three days of dessert only encounters, the mayor surprised Emma by actually asking the sheriff to have dinner with her and Henry. Regina invited the blonde back for dinner every night for a week, and then it just became an unspoken agreement. The trio would have dinner and Henry would do his homework afterward, or if he had already completed it, they would sometimes play a game or watch a video. When Henry went to bed, his mommies would go off to Regina's room and fuck like rabbits until the sun came up. The sex was spectacular, but rarely soft or gentle.

It was all very cozy until the sex was over and the sheriff was expected to leave. It wasn't as though Regina had ever kicked her out of bed, but she never once asked Emma to stay. Regina never let herself drift off to sleep in the blonde's arms. Never held on to Emma a moment too long. The arrangement was never discussed and they never gave what they were doing a name. There were no titles. No labels. No more talk of dates.

Every night Emma waited for Regina to have her breakthrough and admit her more than carnal feelings for the blonde. Every night Emma tested the waters by trying to slow the pace of her touches and kisses, only to hear the mayor beg her to go harder or faster. Despite what Regina said with her lips, her dark brown eyes said different, and most nights that was enough to keep Emma warm and hopeful. Tonight was not one of those nights. Tonight Emma felt hollow and unsatisfied. Tonight was one of the times Emma contemplated actually confronting Regina about their "relationship," and giving the other woman an ultimatum. The blonde didn't of course. She was too afraid to lose what little she did have of Regina. Too afraid that the brunette would push her away. Instead Emma hoped that they would morph into something more concrete as she trudged wearily into her apartment.

"Good Morning." Mary Margaret said from her seat at the kitchen counter. Damn it. Emma cursed herself for having taken her time in getting here and not being able to sneak in undetected before her roommate awoke to start her day.

"Morning!" Emma feigned an energetic tone. The dark circles under the blonde's bloodshot eyes betrayed her faux exuberance and Mary Margaret felt a little pang of pity for her friend.

"Didn't want to sleep over Regina's place?" Mary Margaret asked casually.

"I don't want Henry to see me staying over, so I just woke up early and snuck out before he got up." Emma was so tired she hoped that sounded like English. Mary Margaret played along.

"He's almost eleven Emma. I'm sure he's not fooled." Mary Margaret smiled, hoping the blonde would think she believed her story.

"I just don't want to confuse him. I'm not always sure I understand it myself." The blonde's mental exhaustion caused a little bit of truth to shine through the haze.

"Well, do you think your progressing toward something?" Mary Margaret saw the opportunity and pounced, feeling only a little guilty that the blonde was vulnerable from sleep deprivation.

"I don't know. . ." The blonde trailed off for a moment. "I thought so, but she just keeps herself so closed off. I don't know really anything about her, like who she really is . . . I don't know anything about her parents, where she grew up, her first love, her dreams. . . I mean I don't even know why she decided to adopt Henry. Why didn't she have her own baby? Can she even have kids?" Emma's tone was more exasperated than angry. It was as if she had been holding back a torrent of questions.

"I know this is pointing to the obvious, but what do you think will happen if you just ask her questions. I mean not all those questions at once like a crazed paparazzi, but when it's just you two. . . like after you've been . . . Intimate?" Mary Margaret barely whispered the last word feeling embarrassment flood her skin. For some reason the idea of Emma and Regina having sex made her sort of queasy. It wasn't the gay thing - she just couldn't imagine Emma being naked with anyone.

"Yeah right." Emma scoffed, a glum expression clouding her face. She shook her head after giving it some more thought. "No." The blonde continued although her friend hadn't said anything else. "She'd probably freak out on me." Emma shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I have to be more patient." Emma concluded and dragged her body to the couch where she flung herself into the soft cushions and was asleep in less than a minute.

* * *

"Delivery!" Ruby's voice jarred Emma awake and the blonde jerked violently, almost falling out of her chair.

"Hey!" Emma smiled and quickly wiped the sleep out of her eyes and a little bit of drool off her face.

"Where you sleeping?" Ruby said with a laugh.

"No." Emma lied. "I just put my head down. . . I have a . . . headache." The blonde quickly glanced around the sheriff's station to be sure no once else had seen her drooling on her desk.

"Oh, I called your cell, but I couldn't get a hold of you. I brought you over some lunch since I haven't seen you around the dinner in a while." Ruby placed a clear wrapped sandwich on the sheriff's desk.

"Thanks Rubes, that's really nice of you." Emma gave a sheepish smile not sure how to react to the gesture. The blonde wasn't used to being treated well, and it always made her a little awkward to accept kindness even from friends.

"Don't mention it. . . I do have an ulterior motive." The brunette admitted with a smirk. "I wanted to see if you wanted to go have a ladies night! Mary Margaret is in and even granny said she could use a beer!" Ruby's smile was wide and generous.

"Uh... I'm sorry Ruby, I just don't think I can make it." Emma said with apologetic puppy dog eyes.

"I didn't even say when it was going to be." Ruby looked deflated and her smile was gone.

"Oh! I just figured you meant tonight!" She lied.

"It's actually Friday. It's ok though don't worry about it. Maybe another time." Ruby started walking away and Emma felt like an asshole. Emma was never the kind of person that abandoned her friends but she realized that's exactly what she had been doing the last couple of months.

"I'll be there!" Emma shouted resolutely. Ruby stopped dead in her tracks and turned with a thousand watt smile.

"Really? Are you just saying that with the intention to bail later?" The brunette's smile retreated slightly.

"No." Emma laughed. "I'm not going to bail. Meet you all there at ten?" Ruby nodded happily and reached for the door to the sheriff's station and held it for a few moments without moving.

"You can bring her you know." Ruby said looking back in Emma's general direction with an unreadable expression on her face.

"What?" A cold shiver ran down the blonde's spin.

"The mayor. You can bring her."

"Why would I bring her?!" Emma's reaction was too over-the-top, and her response come out in a high-pitched shriek.

"Don't lie to me Em. I already know." Ruby still hadn't turned to fully face her friend and was staring at a blank wall in front her.

"I . . ." Emma felt like she had been hit in the gut with a sledgehammer. She didn't want to keep lying, but she couldn't tell the truth.

"I don't know why you wouldn't trust me enough to tell me. I would never betray your confidence Emma." Ruby's voice made her hurt feelings clear. "You don't even hide it that well." She said finally turning with a meager crooked smile.

"Ruby it's not that I don't trust you. I do. It's just a little . . . complicated." Emma was ringing her hands still not sure whether she should be admitting anything.

"Listen. I get it. The mayor is pretty hot. It's alright. . . But tell the woman to let you get some sleep. You look like shit." Ruby's smile retuned although it was a much dimmer, and with a wave the brunette was out the door.

Emma should have felt relief, but she didn't. If Ruby had figured it out - who else knew? The nervous energy carried Emma all the way trough to quitting time when she grabbed her stuff and traveled the familiar route to the mayoral mansion.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter is shorter than usual - sorry about that! I decided to break this into two parts because it was turning into a behemoth, and this was just the most natural place for a pause. I'm doing some editing on the next chapter, and it will be going up within the next couple of days.**

**Thank you guys for reading and I hope you enjoy! Reviews and comments are much appreciated and make me extremely happy :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Tempest - Chapter 17**

"_Fuck! Harder! Yes! Right there. . . Oh my. . . god_!" Regina screamed through the pillow she had shoved in her mouth. Alternating between screams and bites so hard she was sure she'd end up with a mouth full of goose feathers. _Again_.

"Fuck, Regina." Emma moaned as she entered the darker woman writhing beneath her with the bright pink phallus strapped to her fair hips. Emma leaned forward over the mayor. The blonde's muscles aching and burning from the exertion. Sweat dripping off her body and rolling down taught skin. Emma's right hand gripped Regina's ankles. The brunette's legs were closed together, thrown over Emma's right shoulder and pressing against the blonde's chest and abdomen. When Emma leaned forward she pushed the back of Regina's thighs flush against her tanned stomach and opened up the brunette for deeper access.

"Fuck!" Regina squeaked while holding her breath and Emma watched brown eyes roll to the back of her head. She was close. Emma's thrusting continued fast and furious until the blonde suddenly sat back on her heels and pulled out of Regina completely. The mayor immediately missed the woman inside of her and opened her eyes in confusion. Emma brought toned legs down from her shoulders and let them drop on either side of her body. The brunette reflexively shivered at the cold air hitting her newly exposed flesh.

Before Regina could speak, Emma brought her hand down with a hard slap over Regina's swollen center before slamming into her again hard with her full length. Regina gnashed her teeth together and let out a strangled guttural cry as her climax claimed her. Emma barely moved as Regina bucked wildly against her silicone appendage. Waves of pleasure tearing through the mayor's tense body.

After several minutes Regina's movements slowed and Emma leaned in to kiss her deeply while still moving inside her at a much more languid pace. As the blonde's tongue explored the other woman's mouth, Regina slipped her fingers under the leather strap holding the base of the toy against Emma's center. She immediately located the blonde's hard clit and rubbed her two fingers over it. The leather was fastened so tightly against Emma's skin that the darker woman could barely move her hand, and the material was cutting into the mayor painfully.

"That feels good." Emma whispered into Regina's mouth as her body began to grind against the other woman's touch. The words produced a moan from the mayor.

"Are you going to come inside of me?" Regina bit her lip as she asked, feeling a little embarrassed but hoping Emma would play along.

It was a few moments before a shaky "yes" escaped Emma's lips and she let out a moan and jerked her hips upward to allow Regina more access. The head of the toy hit Regina's g-spot causing the mayor to take in a sharp breath followed by a whimper of pleasure.

"Regina. . ." Emma moaned, moving faster against the brunette's trapped fingers. Her face against the other woman's neck as she concentrated on the sensation of fingertips creating a perfect rhythm.

Each thrust of Emma's hips brought Regina closer to another orgasm. The mayor could only groan in response to her name. A new layer of sweat was building and the brunette was already panting again.

"Regina. . ." Emma moaned the name again sending a bolt of electricity through the woman grinding underneath her. Hooded brown eyes looked up into green. Regina recognized the look and knew what her lover wanted. Emma didn't like to voice her desires in bed, but the brunette was learning what turned the blonde on most. Regina used her left hand to run across her own chest, rolling a taught nipple between her fingers and then pinching it hard. The blonde moaned and moved faster against Regina's fingers. Regina bit her lip and moved to the other erect bud repeating the action and then grabbing her entire breast hard with a groan.

"Fuck." Green eyes rolled back and Emma struggled to maintain her focus. "Can you come again?" Emma asked breathlessly, for the first time wondering if the continuos thrusting was hurting the other woman.

Regina nodded slowly and rested her left hand over her tender clit, already sore from the continued attention. Regina pressed down on herself as she continued to rub Emma as fast as the tight space between the blonde's pelvic bone and the harness would allow. Emma moaned and quickened the pace of her thrusts inside the mayor. Regina could feel that the other woman was close and she spoke the words to accelerate the blonde's climax. "You feel so good inside me." Emma could feel herself climbing to her orgasm. Regina knew what to say to drive the blonde insane. "You're so hard for me." Regina was holding another orgasm at bay.

The brunette groaned as her fingers moved quickly on her own clit at the same pace she was moving over Emma's hot flesh. "Don't stop." The brunette whispered.

Regina threw her head against the pillow and arched her back as wave after wave crashed into her. The brunette couldn't help pausing the hand against Emma as she rubbed at her own clit furiously. The task of giving herself an orgasm with her left hand was not nearly as difficult as the brunette expected. Emma took Regina's hand out of the tight space and replaced it with her own. Regina could tell by the chaotic thrusts inside of her that Emma had reached her orgasm as well, and it sent the brunette over the edge yet again. Regina was seeing spots in her vision and her head was swimming. She felt so much pleasure the brunette was practically having an out of body experience.

"Fuck. . . I'm coming so hard . . ." Emma's voice was shaking and her body was jerking violently. Another climax racked the brunette, and for a moment the woman thought she might never stop. The thought was only mildly terrifying.

Emma finally slumped forward in a sweaty heap and held Regina as intense aftershocks coursed through both bodies.

When the brunette stopped taking oxygen in gulps, the blonde moved her mouth over the mayor's lips and hovered until Regina tangled fingers in blonde curls and pushed the woman down into a crushing kiss. Emma pulled out of the mayor slowly and collapsed on her side. The muscles in her arms twitching painfully from holding up her weight.

Regina reached down and undid the leather straps, then tossed the toy to the foot of the bed. The mayor bent forward to place gentle kisses over where metal parts and the tight leather of the harness created red marks on the blonde's fair skin. Emma brought her hand down and threaded her fingers through messy brown hair, encouraging the action. Regina could feel the blonde practically holding her breath as she placed a hundred soft kisses on Emma's skin while she traveled up the other woman's body unhurried. She kissed where her nails left scratches. . . where teeth left bite marks. . . where she had created a number of dark purple marks in varying degrees of healing . . . on the inside of her thighs, across her toned stomach, over her firm chest and on large sections of her neck. Regina was thankful that Emma had started wearing turtle necks and she could leave the passion marks on the most sensitive of places. Regina continued the slow trek until she reached Emma's lips and kissed her slowly, allowing her tongue to roll around the inside of her lover's waiting mouth. It was the most tender moment they had ever shared in bed. Emma pulled back to break the kiss and brought her hand up to Regina's face and stroked her bottom lip with her thumb while looking into penetrating brown eyes.

"Tell me what you're thinking." Emma's voice was an unsure whisper. Regina stayed silent, but her eyes did not look away. She couldn't possibly formulate what she was thinking into words. It was like feeling all the sensations in the world at once but retaining a strange serenity. There was just too much. There was everything.

"Tell me." Emma asked again, begging with her eyes if not with her lips. The familiar words sent a shockwave through the brunette. Regina knew this had happened before. . . In a dream. A dream she hadn't forgotten. A dream that was feeling more and more like a premonition each passing second.

Regina felt a surge of heat in her chest. The type of sensation she was incapable of feeling. . . _How can I feel this?_ She asked herself while never breaking her gaze into beautiful green pools. The mayor decided to throw herself headlong into it. _What do I have to lose . . . other than everything_ . . . Her thought trailed off and she started before she could talk herself out of it.

"I. . ." The words lodged in Regina's throat. Emma waited but was growing more visibly anxious, her eyes pleading.

"I-" Regina's words were cut off by the shrill sound of Emma's cell phone.

"Ignore it." The blonde spoke quickly and held Regina's gaze using both hands to keep the other woman's face still. Emma was sure she could feel the brunette's heart thundering in her chest. It felt like the moment she had been waiting for was just within her grasp.

Regina drew her eyebrows together and her expression said she was remembering words long forgotten or perhaps never known. The brunette struggled and a glint of fear danced in her eyes making her look almost like a child. Emma thought of Mary Margaret's words from what seemed like a lifetime ago: "_Sometimes love means being the first one to take the step and make herself vulnerable. To be the first to admit it._"

Emma felt the emotion surge through her body. It was so powerful, so strong, that she was sure it would break her apart. Emboldened by the dark brown eyes that seemed to be shouting at her, the blonde felt so sure she knew the message they were sending. Emma parted her lips to speak. Words the blonde had never spoken in earnest clawed up her throat.

The ring of an incoming text message cut through the moment. It was followed by two more in quick succession. "You are a popular girl Miss Swan." The sentiment in Regina's eyes was fading and Emma was desperate not to lose it.

"Henry is safe in his bed. Nothing and no one is more important than you and this moment right now." The sincerity in Emma's words were disarming. Regina opened her mouth wanting to return the deep sentiment. Wanting to confess the words her soul was chanting.

Another musical tune from an incoming text message and the moment was lost. "Let's see who needs you so desperately shall we." Regina's vulnerable expression was gone. Replaced with her usual stonewall facade. The brunette dragged her naked body still covered in perspiration across the blonde and reached for the troublesome little electronic device on the nightstand.

Emma's heart sank as she instinctively ran her hands along the brunette's curved back despite the ache in her stomach at having lost the moment she had been waiting for. . . praying for. The blonde just couldn't resist touching the exposed skin.

Regina opened the phone to read the texts:

_10:14pm: Are we still on for Friday? Can we meet at 8 instead?_

_10:14pm: I'm so excited! I can't wait!_

_10:15pm: Want to grab some dinner before we go out?_

_10:22pm: Alright. I guess ur sleeping. U did look like hell today lol! U don't usually fall asleep like that. Call me in the AM. Sweet dreams ;)_

Regina read each word slowly and felt a rolling heat boil through her veins.

"Well, what is it?" Emma said lightly running her fingertips up to the space between Regina's shoulder blades and down to her tail bone. The blonde was trying to feel complacent with at least having been close to something, which must mean there was more there.

"Seems you girlfriend is confirming your date." Regina's voice was steady, but her demeanor had grown cold, and her body had stiffened.

"What?" Emma didn't understand. Regina tossed the phone on the blonde's naked chest and almost hit her with it in the face. Emma reached for the phone to see what Regina meant and couldn't help a crooked smile after realizing how the words could be misinterpreted.

"Yes it is all very comical Miss Swan." Regina's anger was pumping in her ear drums as she tried to pull herself off the naked sheriff, but was held in place by strong arms around her back. "Release me." Regina's tone was murderous but not nearly as lethal as the glare she shot at the blonde.

"No." The blonde said simply.

"I'm warning you Sheriff Swan." Regina was practically sneering. The angrier Regina got the more Emma smiled.

"Oh it's 'Sheriff Swan' and everything!" Emma circled her arms tighter to quell the darker woman's struggling.

Regina was sure that at any moment she would lose control and punch Emma in the face. The blonde had obviously been making a fool of her and Regina had allowed it. She had stupidly believed that this woman was special. That she could be her miracle. She had almost admitted that she . . . Regina shook the thought lose. No this whole time Emma had been fucking that waitress. Bile began to rise in the mayor's throat. She had always known that hussy was enamored with the blonde. It was so obvious by the way she gawked at her and of course there was the shameless flirting. A stronger wave of nausea flooded the mayor's body. She couldn't stop her mind from picturing _that woman _all over Emma. _Her Emma_. Sure, Regina had never actually called the sheriff by her first name, or told her how she felt, but that was beside the point. The mayor wondered what time Emma would have to give the slut, as she spent all night with the mayor and all day at work. She admired the blonde's stamina before a new current of fury traveled through stiff muscles.

"I'm not playing games. Release me." Regina said again through gritted teeth.

"My my Madam Mayor, are you really jealous?" The blonde asked incredulously.

"I am no such thing. Now let me go." Regina was practically seething. For a moment Emma thought she would shoot steam out of her ears like a cartoon character.

"Do you think that I'm having an affair?" Emma was almost laughing at the thought.

"What and who you do are none of my business." She lied.

"What is it that you think she is referring too?" Emma asked calmly and tried to wipe the smirk off her face. She was unsuccessful and couldn't help but grin. _Regina Mills is totally jealous_.

"I am sure that I don't know, and more sure that I couldn't possibly care less." Regina renewed her efforts to extricate herself from Emma's vice-like grip.

Emma brought her head up and placed a kiss square on Regina's chest.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Regina huffed in horror. _Clearly this girl does not know how to read a signal, or listen to clear speech_. She thought angrily to herself.

"Kissing you." Emma said placing another just beside the first one. The blonde moved to the left peppering kissing until she arrived at the space over the mayor's heart.

"Ms. Swan, let me go." Regina continued her struggle, although slightly less forcefully, distracted my the sensation of soft lips on her chest.

"Hey that's better than Sheriff Swan." Emma said with a smile and continue to place kisses over Regina's beating heart. "You didn't give me an answer. What do you think the messages were about?" Emma said continuing her assault on Regina's skin.

"Let me go. Is that the answer?" Regina said impatiently.

"Ok. I'll just tell you then. Ruby asked me and Mary Margaret to have drinks and told me to invite you." Emma said looking up into furious brown eyes that seemed to soften slightly and then panic.

"What did you tell her about us?" The alarm in Regina's glare was almost tangible, and caused Emma to finally relinquish her hold.

"Nothing. I didn't tell her anything." Emma said flatly. The blonde scooted from under Regina and out of the bed looking for her clothes.

"Then why would she invite me?" Regina turned and climbed out of the bed as well.

The blonde didn't look up from the floor as she searched for her pants. Then she remembered they had started in the bathroom and headed in that direction. "I don't know. Maybe it's just obvious to my friend how I feel about you and she was being nice." Emma regretted the words as they left her lips.

"And how is that Ms. Swan?" Regina said sharply. Always expecting the other shoe to drop.

"What?" Emma huffed angrily pretending not to understand the question and feeling the overwhelming desire to leave. The blonde felt exposed and stupid.

"You said it was obvious how you feel. . . What feelings are you referring to?" Regina's voice was softer than she intended and Emma spun around to look at her. Regina looked almost vulnerable as she stood naked in the doorway of the bathroom. Her hair was still mussed and eyes were searching the blonde. The anger in the brunette felt false.

Emma was too injured to give her the honest answer. She couldn't control the rage that had formed in place of embarrassment of what she had almost admitted to the brunette who would have obviously laughed in her face. "What do you care." She said bitterly. "If the panic attack you just had over my friend possibly knowing anything about us is any indication, you clearly don't even want to be seen with me." The blonde finally found her jeans and slipped them on, abandoning the search for her underwear. Emma could feel brown eyes burning into her skin.

Regina wanted to disagree. Wanted desperately to know what the blonde felt and to assure her that she wasn't embarrassed. . . she was just a private person. Regina wanted to explain that she didn't know how to be anything other than closed off, but she couldn't force her lips to form the words. Instead she deflected.

"What sort of place do they have drinks in?" Regina asked. The last remnants of anger had left the brunette's body and were now replaced with anxiety.

"Just forget it." Emma pushed passed the nude woman and was back in the bedroom to shove her phone and watch into her pockets and left the mansion for the comfort of her own bed.

* * *

Regina didn't go after the blonde as the woman stalked out of her house. Instead she remained standing naked in the middle of her room, her body swaying with indecision. The brunette felt a flood of conflicting emotions. She knew her reaction had hurt Emma, but she had been caught off guard by the intimacy of the preceding moment. It had all been too much. She had almost given herself over to the blonde and that simply could not happen. A sigh escaped red lips. Then Regina thought of the long haired, younger, carefree waitress and a new swell of irritation took over her senses. The mayor didn't need to see her messages to know what that woman wanted. Her flirting was transparent even if Emma was too blind to see it. Regina had noticed it even before her involvement with the sheriff, but now it was a threat and the mayor was not one to sit idly by and wait for another to take was is rightfully hers.

Regina walked to the cell phone in her purse and dialed quickly.

"Kathryn? Hey it's me. Can I ask you a favor? Do you mind keeping Henry over on Friday night. . ." A devilish grin creeped up the brunette's lip after she hung up.

Regina immediately walked to her closet and searched all the way in the back where she retrieved a black leather dress so tight it practically bonded with her skin. She pulled a pair of never worn black heels from a box and looked for her black trench. _You have no idea who you are fucking with_. Regina thought with a surge of confidence. When the ensemble was ready she made one more call.

"Sydney. I need you to find something out for me. . ."

* * *

**A/N: So this has turned into three parts! Also, I'm coming up on the end of the story and after all this push and pull Regina is going to have to make a decision once and for all. We will see whether its the right one! **

**I just moved and I'm still waiting for the internet to be installed, so I had to use my iPhone to edit and post this. I'm sorry for any mistakes or typos it is so hard to spot them when I'm not using the computer. **

**Thank you guys so much for reading! Please leave a comment or review. Whether good or bad, it makes my day to know what you think! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Tempest - Chapter 18 **

"Don't forget that Mrs. Nolan will be picking you up after school today." Regina placed a bright red apple in Henry's lunch bag as the boy finished his breakfast.

"Ok." He said glumly.

"What's wrong? You don't want to go? I thought you liked playing the X-station 400 with Mr. Nolan." The mayor walked over to her son and leaned over the counter. Genuine concern shown on her dark features.

"It's a Playstation 3." He said rolling his eyes. Regina shrugged not really understanding how there was a difference between what Henry called it and what she had said. "I just thought I could stay with you and Emma. It was my night to pick the game, and I was going to pick Monopoly." Henry pushed scrambled eggs around his plate with the tip of his fork.

"How about we play Monopoly on Sunday? We can invite Sheriff Swan over to spend the day. Maybe we can go to the pumpkin patch. What do you think?" Regina asked with a smile. The mayor was feeling more than a little guilty that she was shipping off her son to Kathryn's house in order to surprise Emma in a bar, but they hadn't been pumpkin picking in years and she thought the boy would enjoy carving some with his two moms. The image of the three of them sitting around a plastic-lined table covered in pumpkin guts elicited a warm tug in Regina's chest.

"Really? Ok!" Henry said enthusiastically and jumped off the stool grabbing his backpack.

The mayor smiled widely and washed the boy's dish before taking her own bag under her arm and heading out for the day. The brunette thought of the outfit lying out on her bed and checked her phone for the message from Sydney that hadn't arrived yet. She felt the flutter of jitters in her stomach and for the second time since she met the blonde sheriff, Regina was unsure of her own next step. There was an uneasy sense of freedom in not having every twist and turn planned. It was both exhilarating and terrifying. The mayor wouldn't admit it even to herself, but not being able to control everything . . . not being able to control Emma . . . was almost a relief. Regina did not let herself think on it further in order to maintain plausible deniability within herself and headed out into the crisp late-October morning.

* * *

"Sidney, I am not in the mood for your sniveling today." Regina leaned against her desk as she spoke on her secure line.

"But Madam Mayor, how can I possibly-"

"I don't care _how_, just do it." Regina hung up the phone with a loud click and was sure Sidney was still stammering on the dead line. A wicked grin formed on plump red lips.

* * *

"Are you ready to get hammered and dance all night!" Ruby shook her hips as she poured more coffee in the blonde's mug. Emma faked a smile and Ruby sauntered away happily to attend to other patrons.

Emma let herself sulk until the brunette returned. She hadn't spoken to Regina since they argued and she was starting to regret storming out of the mayor's house. She was feeling more confused than ever before. Emma couldn't understand how nothing had changed since the morning she asked Regina on the date. The mayor had seemed so vulnerable then. . . so ready to try and let down her walls. . . but then it had turned to sex again. Every time she was close to something more real, Regina would close herself off from the blonde. But there were the moments when they would kiss and Emma could feel there was more. When the dark brown eyes would bore into her with so much passion and emotion. And then the last night they were together Emma was sure that Regina was finally going to confess her feelings, and Emma felt more than ready to do the same. The blonde wanted to stop playing the game. Wanted to wake up in Regina's arms. Wanted to tell the woman how she felt without fear of rejection or mockery. Emma absentmindedly stirred milk into her coffee, watching the black liquid turn swirly shades of light brown.

"You alright Em?" Ruby had been observing the blonde for sometime. Watching her slowly make figure eight shapes with the cheap metal spoon in her coffee cup. Dark green eyes seemed heavy with worry. The brunette was afraid to ask what her friend was thinking about. Knowing it had to do with the mayor, but the blonde's unwillingness to discuss the subject was absolute. The waitress gave a lopsided smile and asked again. "Em?"

"Oh, what? I'm sorry Rubes." Emma jumped back startled at the presence. "Did you say something?" She smiled sheepishly.

"I think it will be good for you to get out tonight. Get your mind off things. Maybe you'll meet someone else." Ruby walked away before Emma could say anything in return. The brunette hadn't meant to speak the last part out loud and she blushed a little as she went to check on a booth in the back of the restaurant. Emma didn't really register the comment as she tossed her money on the counter and slid away.

* * *

Emma lay naked in her bed. A towel wrapped loosely around her wet hair. She couldn't summon the energy to get dressed even though she had slept more in the last two nights than she had in a long time. Her body felt heavy and refused to budge. All she could do was think of Regina and feel a hopeless sense of doom over her prospects at a real relationship with the mayor. The woman hadn't even called her in days. She obviously didn't care. Tears stung the back of the sheriff's eyes.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret called through the crack in the door.

"Yeah." The blonde answered and covered herself with the bed sheet before her roommate walked in.

"Listen, I know you're upset, but Rome wasn't built in a day. I'm sure it took the mayor a long time to get how she is, and that is going to take time to-"

"I really don't want to talk about it. Is that ok?" Emma cut her off and gave an apologetic frown. Mary Margaret nodded and walked back out of the room.

The blonde decided to get up and find something to wear. Black skinny jeans. Black long sleeved shirt. Black knee-high boots. Red leather jacket. After choosing the outfit, Emma felt slightly more inspired and actually dried her hair. Leaving it perfectly straight with a sweeping bang in the front. The spirit of motivation continued and the blonde decided to apply some makeup. Dark smoky eyes were countered with pale pink gloss. The blonde looked at herself in the full-length mirror. She looked like her old self, and right now that felt pretty empowering. Emma gave the reflection a smirk, acknowledging she was in deed looking good. She wasn't interested in finding someone else. After all this, she knew no one would ever fill the void in her soul like Regina Mills. But maybe it would be nice to be hit on. The blonde grinned and strode out confidently.

"Wow!" Mary Margaret exclaimed it was the second time her roommate's appearance surprised her. "You look amazing!" Emma blushed in response.

"_You_ look phenomenal. Now let's get wasted!" Emma said as she forced a laugh and grabbed her keys. The duo was going to meet Ruby at the diner, eat something, and then get a cab to the bar. Emma exhaled and hoped this evening out with her friends would be a good distraction from the mayor.

* * *

"It's pretty packed tonight!" Ruby noted as they pushed into the usually half-empty bar at the edge of town that was now bustling with people.

"I don't even recognize anyone!" Mary Margaret yelled over the unusually loud music.

"Hey, you're right! Who are these people?" Emma made a space for the three of them at the end of the bar. The blonde wedged herself behind a burly man in a flannel shirt to give her friends the space against the wall.

"Joe!" Ruby waived over her bartender friend. He nodded as he poured and served beers to a group of guys. He was stopped twice more before finally making it to the girls.

"What can I get you ladies?" He said with a tired smile.

"What's up tonight? Is there a lumberjack convention in town?" Ruby joked, noticing the overwhelming amount of gruff men shoved into the small establishment.

"I really don't know!" He shouted over thumping base. "They showed up in droves with these!" The bartender pulled a blue slip of paper out of his pocket and handed it over to Ruby. "Good for one drink. No limit per customer." The other side of the ticket had the bar logo and address.

"They just came in with stacks of them!" The bartender yelled. "I called my boss thinking it must be some scam, but he insisted I honor the tickets! It's crazy! The man is gonna go bankrupt!" He shrugged. "Do you girls have any drink tickets?"

"No! I wish!" Ruby laughed.

"I didn't think so! It's only out-of-towners! All my regulars left as soon as the mob arrived! I guess no one around here wants to wait ten minutes for a drink, unless it's free!" Joe was starting to go horse from shouting.

"First round is on me! Three tequila shots and three beer chasers!" Ruby smiled as she handed over a twenty-dollar bill.

Emma and Mary Margaret winced like they were drinking battery acid after the first tequila shot, and the beer didn't help alleviate the taste. Ruby was loving it. She struck up a conversation with a guy next to her, and the roommates were left standing awkwardly by the bar sipping on beer that was not nearly cold enough.

"Hello again Sheriff Swan." A blonde and ruggedly handsome man with baby blue eyes stood next to Emma and gave her a wide bright smile. "Rick." He said after Emma didn't seem to recognize him. When all he got was a quizzical look, the man clarified. "My name is Rick. I worked with you fixing up some homes after the hurricane this summer? I'm from Boston. We talked about the wharf and-"

"Oh yeah, hey! I'm sorry, I couldn't place you for a second." Emma said smiling awkwardly.

"So, it looks like everything is good as new around here." He smiled.

"Yeah." Emma said and then stayed silent not knowing what else to say. Rick continued with pleasant chitchat followed by moments of silence and long sips of beer.

"So you want to dance?" The blonde man said after a while.

"Oh! Um..." Emma looked around but both her brunette companions were mingling with a throng of interested men. Emma hadn't seen anything _but_ men, and at least ten were clearly salivating over Mary Margaret and Ruby. Emma couldn't use the excuse that she didn't want to leave them alone.

"How about it?" He extended his hand after chugging the rest of his beer.

"Well, I'm not really much on dancing." Emma smiled politely. Feeling so uncomfortable she wished the earth would swallow her whole.

"Oh come on! I'm sure you're great!" He insisted and kept his hand out for Emma to take.

"Really, I don't like to dance. But you should go!" Emma said with a grin hoping the blonde would get it that she wasn't just playing coy.

"Let loose Sheriff!" He said grabbing her by the wrist.

"Really, no!" Emma yelled and dug in her heels refusing to budge.

"Don't be shy!" He said pulling harder. The man was trying not to struggle but the sheriff was deceptively strong for having such a light build.

"The lady said no." A loud and unmistakable voice broke through the room and all at once it seem to get much quieter... and colder. Emma's head snapped back as Rick released her arm. The sheriff stood slack-jawed as her eyes adjusted to the vision before her.

Regina glared at the man until he put his hands up in surrender. For a moment it seemed he would say something, but thought better of it and just walked away disappearing into the crowd.

"What are you doing here?" Emma exclaimed taking in Regina's form in the tight leather dress. The blonde felt her heart hammering against her chest bone. Emma was sure she had mapped out every curve of the tanned body, but as she gawked she felt as though she was looking at the figure anew. Something was distinctly different in the mayor's countenance. There was a different air about her, something even more superior than her mayoral title. Emma raked her eyes up and down Regina's body, not believing the uptight woman would actually be standing in a bar dressed in tight leather no less! Emma was almost dizzy.

"I believe I was invited." Regina said with a dangerous smirk. Brown eyes met with green and the result was an almost tangible current of electricity. The women stood transfixed in a sea of people, looking at each other as if nothing else existed. They remained there staring until Mary Margaret cleared her throat and walked over to diffuse the situation and get the patrons in the bar to stop starring.

"It's wonderful that you could join us mayor." The shorthaired schoolteacher smiled. Her words cutting through the intensity like a knife, and bringing the two women back to earth.

"Thank you dear, I am always looking to stay connected to the people." Regina's eyes didn't move from Emma's face as she spoke.

Mary Margaret observed the mayor and felt a strange tensing in her stomach. There was something about this moment that was making the schoolteacher feel uneasy. It wasn't just the sight of the usually uptight mayor standing in this place wearing a completely out of character and scandalous leather dress. There was something else. Almost like a dream she wanted to remember. Mary Margaret couldn't shake the déjà vu feeling. She cleared her throat again.

"Would you like a drink Madam Mayor?" Mary Margaret offered, and quickly decided to get about a dozen for herself to survive the evening.

"Yes dear." Regina gave a wave of her hand as if dismissing the other woman without breaking eye contact with Emma. Mary Margaret looked at the scenario in front of her and simply could not understand what Emma saw in this woman. She turned toward the bar and smirked as she decided to buy a round of drinks for all four of them.

Emma stepped forward, slightly closing the gap between herself and the stunning brunette so that she could speak without screaming. "Regina. . ." Emma looked into eyes painted with black eyeliner, and forgot what she wanted to say. Regina tilted her head down. The brunette was enjoying the height advantage the heels were giving her. She let her eyes take in the woman before her. Blonde hair hung beautifully around red leather-clad shoulders. Regina purred approvingly at the sight of tight jeans hugging slim hips.

"Drinks!" Mary Margaret called awkwardly. The schoolteacher held out two beer bottles and two shots in front of the pair. Mary Margaret had been standing there for several seconds figuring out how to interrupt them, and finally just yelled something when she was sure that the heat between them was going to ignite into flames.

Regina finally looked away from Emma and down at the offering from Mary Margaret. Regina braced herself at the taste she was about to endure. The mayor gave Mary Margaret a fake smile and took one shot glass and a beer. _In a bottle_. Regina felt a little wave of nausea wash over her, but decided not to think about how many germs must be colonizing the drinking surfaces. "Thank you Miss Blanchard. You are very kind." Red lips parted in another smile.

"Emma." Mary Margaret held out the other drinks to her roommate, who seemed to be unable to process what was happening. Mary Margaret debated slapping her back to reality, but hoped the alcohol would do the trick instead.

"Oh! Thanks!" The blonde sputtered, trying to jump-start her brain cells back into working order.

"To you Ms. Swan." Regina grinned as she brought her shot glass forward to clink with Emma's glass and then in a smooth motion brought it up to her mouth where the brown liquid slid easily passed red lips. The mayor made it look effortless. Emma took her drink a moment later, not looking nearly as refined, and chugged her beer quickly to dissipate the burning in her throat. Emma's face contorted as if she has just sucked on a hundred sour limes. Regina chuckled as she watched the blonde suffer through her drink.

"So this is what you do when you go out?" Regina looked around the crowded bar. "Quaint." The mayor finished glaring around the room forcing everyone still watching them to avert their eyes or move away completely. She crooked her eyebrow as her gaze returned to green eyes fixed on her cleavage.

"Yeah . . . It's usually not so crowded." Emma commented, trying to drag her eyeballs away from Regina's body. Her mind was racing almost as fast as her pulse.

"So, do you really not dance?" Regina asked trying to keep her body from touching anyone or anything around her.

"Not in public." She responded suggestively licking her lips.

Regina leaned forward to whisper in Emma's ear. "I hope you'll show me later dear." Regina's lips grazed Emma's ear as she spoke, and the blonde had to use all her self-control not to grab the brunette and head back to her bed immediately.

"Maybe, if you're good." Emma let her tongue dip into the brunette's ear for a second. The blonde could have sworn she heard a moan from the mayor, but couldn't be sure.

"What if I promise to be _very_ bad instead. . . and maybe. . . I'll let you punish me." Regina practically growled and Emma instinctively bit her lip to suppress a moan. Her mind was soaring with possibilities.

"Another drink?" Mary Margaret practically slurred after having taken several shots before approaching the mayor and sheriff again. The schoolteacher was afraid the duo would start going at it if she didn't interrupt.

Regina snapped her head toward Mary Margaret and almost bared her teeth.

"Sure!" Emma yelled, starting to feel the alcohol hit her system. Regina just took the small glass in her hand and toasted to Emma once again before knocking it back without flinching. Emma made a face as if she were in pain as the tequila burned her chest. The blonde drained the rest of her beer in one gulp. "I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom!" Emma spoke loudly in Regina's ear, thinking too late that it was too much information. Regina nodded and Mary Margaret came out of nowhere. "Me too!" The brunette said grabbing her roommate by the arm. Regina stepped back, abandoning her plan to follow the blonde into the bathroom and show her what she was wearing underneath the leather dress.

Regina handed her untouched beer to large man, and he took it with a smile yelling something like "cheers," but she could barely hear anything in this place. The brunette turned just in time to see Ruby stomping toward her. The waitress didn't stop until she was inches from Regina.

"You know, I don't think you're good enough for her." Regina almost jumped at the other woman's sudden proximity to her face. The mayor was stunned silent for a moment. She wasn't expecting the mongrel to have the nerve to say anything to her, but she surmised intoxication did lead to such unfortunate decision-making. Ruby felt the liquid courage flowing through her, and her adrenaline was pumping so hard she couldn't back down now, even though she knew she would regret the moment later.

"Oh really dear? Why is that?" Regina asked almost bored.

"Because you are cold, and you are selfish. You don't appreciate her. Emma is a good person who has suffered so much in this life and she deserves to be loved . . . not toyed with." Ruby's speech was only slightly slurred, and her fists were balled up at her sides.

Regina smiled. "Oh, but she just loves to be _toyed_ with. Practically begs for it. I would dare say she's even insatiable." The mayor knew she was creating the image of herself and Emma having sex in Ruby's mind, and the waitress swallowed hard not to let the picture in her head distract her.

"You can play your little word games all you like mayor. But I am her friend and I love her. I actually _care_ about her, and I wouldn't make her cry or go without sleep or make her feel like a fool all the time." Ruby's mind was going a little off track and the haziness in her brain was making it hard to think.

"I do believe you love her. . . but not as a friend. At least admit it to yourself. You love her and you are jealous because _she doesn't want you in return_." Regina drew out the final words slowly to watch the pain and rejection register on the waitress' face.

"You may be right." Ruby said looking down at her feet and then back up again with tears welled up in her eyes. "But at least I care enough to treat her well. To be what she needs me to be, even if what I want is different . . . Can you say the same Madam Mayor? Or are you so brittle that you can't bend to give her anything. . . to let her love you . . . to love her back." Ruby's words were soft but deadly. Regina stumbled for a comeback.

"Everything ok here?" Emma asked immediately sensing the tension between the two brunettes that were practically snarling at each other.

"Yes dear, of course. We were just chatting." Regina said turning her glare away from Ruby and softening as she looked at the blonde and her freshly reapplied lip-gloss. Emma looked quizzically at Regina and then at Ruby who seemed like she had been crying. The blonde doubted these two women had anything at all to chat about.

"Rubes?" Emma asked lifting her eyebrows and looking at her friend with gentle green eyes.

"Fine. Everything is just fine." Ruby turned on her heels and walked a few steps before Emma reached out for her shoulder.

"Ruby. What's wrong?" Emma whispered in her ear. The brunette turned to face the sheriff and leaned forward. Her eyes were boring into Regina's as she placed her hand on Emma's shoulder before speaking into her ear.

"I hope she makes you happy. I hope she loves you like you deserve to be loved. I hope she wakes up every morning and thanks the heavens that she has you in her arms. I hope that she knows how lucky she is to have you." Ruby glared once more at the mayor as defeat crept into her. She walked away before Emma could say anything in response.

Emma stood there trying to make sense of what her friend had just said, knowing that there was a depth to her words that she was grasping, that she didn't want to understand.

"She'll be ok Emma, its just. . . she . . ." Mary Margaret stood next to her roommate feeling torn between her friends. She had suspected Ruby's feelings for the sheriff of course, but the waitress had never actually said anything about it. The expression on Ruby's face when she saw Emma and Regina lay eyes on each other was more confirmation than Mary Margaret would ever need. Her heart broke for her friend. Mary Margaret knew that Emma didn't see anyone in the world apart from Regina Mills. She didn't understand it, but she knew it.

"I didn't. . ." Emma started, but closed her mouth. She just stood there dumbly.

"Wanna dance?" A dark handsome man in a collared and pressed dress shirt approached Mary Margaret. The schoolteacher began to decline in solidarity with her friend.

"Go ahead!" Emma yelled, she had noticed the hesitation in her roommate's refusal.

"You sure?" Mary Margaret asked sincerely.

"Yes!" Emma yelled and gave the brunette a huge smile.

"I'll be back!" She called.

"Actually, I think I'm going to head out! I don't really feel festive!" Emma said as her roommate was already walking away.

"Ok!" Mary Margaret responded. Staring up into the handsome stranger's beautiful brown eyes.

Emma laughed as she watched Mary Margaret start to dance. Her _lust_-at-first-sight was more than evidence. The sheriff finally turned to find Regina standing in the place she had left her. The sheriff got a good look at the woman's long smooth legs, and another long glance at her hips and cleavage before meeting her penetrating brown eyes.

"Ready to go?" Emma asked in the mayor's ear.

"Where?" Regina asked innocently.

"Dancing." Emma responded with a sly smirk. Regina allowed the blonde to take her by the hand, lacing their fingers together, and lead them out into the cold night. Emma decided to give into the feelings of passion she had for Regina. Even if it would leave her feeling miserable tomorrow. Just one more time.

* * *

**A/N: So I have about two chapters left. Can I tell you that I kind of don't want to finish writing this story! Maybe its because this is my first fic, but I feel like I'm going to miss them!**

**Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment if you liked it (or if you didn't) - reviews = love! **


	19. Chapter 19

_But baby there you go again  
There you go again  
Makin' me love you  
Yeah I stopped usin' my head  
Usin' my head  
Let it all go  
Got you stuck on my body  
On my body  
Like a tattoo  
And now I'm feelin' stupid  
Feelin' stupid  
Crawlin' back to you  
So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night  
Try to tell you no  
But my body keeps on telling you yes  
Try to tell you stop  
But your lipstick got me so out of breath  
I'll be wakin' up in the mornin'  
Probably hatin' myslef  
And I'll be wakin' up  
Feeling satisfied  
But guilty as hell  
_  
"One More Time" by _Maroon 5  
_

**Tempest – Chapter 19**

"Regina, you are going to make me get pulled over." The blonde protests unconvincingly as she swerves the black Mercedes back into the correct lane. The mayor runs her lips along Emma's neck, grazing the pale skin.

"Don't worry dear, I know someone who can get you out of trouble with the sheriff's office." Regina smiles and uses the tip of her tongue to trace the shape of Emma's ear. "And she'd do anything for me if I ask nicely." Regina whispers hoarsely, her lips catching Emma's earlobe.

"Is that so?" Emma asks, taking her right hand off the steering wheel and letting it rest on Regina's now bare thigh, exposed by the mayor's twisted position in the passenger seat.

"Mmmhmm." The brunette let her teeth nip at the space under Emma's ear eliciting a sigh from the blonde. "Can I make a confession, Sheriff Swan?" Regina brings her right hand up to Emma's cheek to hold her face as she speaks softly.

"Okay. . ." Emma says warily, keeping her left hand steady on the steering wheel, but glancing over to the brunette next to her. She wasn't sure where Regina was going with this, but could sense the beginning of another game.

"Do you remember the last time I was in your office?" Regina whispers.

"Yes." Emma's voice stays half lodged in her throat. The blonde had thought of that morning more than once since it happened. The stab of Regina's stiletto in her chest and the image of her parted thighs exposing wet silk. Emma shivers and feels Regina smile against her cheek.

"I've had a reoccurring . . . _dream_. . . since then. Do you want to know what it is?" Regina's hand drops from the blonde's jaw to the base of her neck.

Emma merely nods as she shifts in the driver's seat. Regina's hot breath and moving hand, coupled with the brunette's low sexy tone in her ear is already creating a dampness in the blonde's underwear. Regina bites her lip at the sight of the sheriff squirming.

"In my . . . dream," Regina suppresses the urge to admit it was truly a fantasy. "I'm coming home from a late night at the office." Regina moves her hand down from Emma's neck and over the swell of Emma's breast. The leather of Emma's jacket feels soft and cool against Regina's palm as she cups the blonde's firm flesh.

"I am driving a little faster than usual as I take a curve, and I don't have time to notice the police car before I see red and blue lights flashing in my rearview mirror." Regina squeezes where she knew Emma's nipple would be, although she can't feel it through the sheriff's clothing. A soft moan trickles out of Emma's mouth and Regina presses against the blonde's neck with her teeth before returning to her ear.

"I feel my heart racing as I pull over to the side of the road." Red lips close around Emma's earlobe once again, eliciting another sound of approval from the blonde.

"I watch as you get out of the police car and saunter over to my driver's side window. Your eyes hidden behind reflective sunglasses even though the sun has long dipped beyond the horizon, and there is not so much as a street lamp on this dark stretch of road." Regina finds the zipper of the leather jacket and pulls it down slowly until the fabric falls open.

"You are wearing a tight, dark blue uniform. Your belt fastened loosely around your hips. Your gun hanging on one side, your nightstick on the other, and your handcuffs are tucked in a back pocket." Regina tugs the front of Emma's shirt just enough to get her hand inside. The blonde's breath hitches as Regina's cold hand runs across her warm abdomen. Emma tightens her grip on Regina's thigh.

"I bring down my car window and look up at you expectantly. Your face is serious as you order me out of the car." Regina's hand slides up the taught stomach and into Emma's bra where she finds an erect bud and rolls it between her fingers, causing the blonde to squirm, bringing her own hand farther up Regina's thigh.

"You don't speak as you press my hips against the side of my car and run your hands along my sides, down my thighs, and in between my legs. My skirt bunches up to the middle of my thighs as you spread my legs apart and bend me over. My elbows leaning on the car hood." Regina gives Emma's nipple a hard pinch before releasing her and dropping down to start undoing her pants.

"I bite my quivering lip nervously as I wonder what you will do next." Regina's voice is growing raspy as her own words began to arouse her.

"You tell me to keep my hands on the car and not move. I do as you say." Emma is practically whimpering as she feels the tight pull between her legs at the prospect of controlling Regina in such a way. The blonde can't believe that Regina would ever want to be submissive to her. She doesn't question it. Not now. There will be time to analyze this later. For the moment, Emma is reveling in the feeling of Regina's hands and lips on her skin, as well as the sound of her sultry voice in her ear.

"Several minutes elapse before I feel something hard press up against my lower back. I can't stifle a moan as I imagine what the source of the pressure might be." Regina unzips Emma's skintight jeans and wiggles her hand inside, feeling the pool of arousal that has soaked through the thin material of Emma's underwear. Both women make guttural sounds at the contact. Emma pulls the wayward car back to the proper lane once again, and wills her eyes to stay focused on the road. They are almost to the mayoral mansion, but the alcohol in the blonde's system combined with Regina's activities is making it hard for the sheriff to keep her mind trained on the task of driving.

"I try and turn to face you, but your hand connects with the space between my shoulders and presses my chest down against the cold metal of the hood." Regina's fingertips skim over Emma's center, barely making contact with the wet fabric.

"_God_. . ." Emma moans as her hips move to find more friction against the brunette's fingers. Regina keeps her hand just far enough away from Emma to tease the blonde.

"I feel the hardness travel down my backside and in between my thighs. Running up wet silk and pushing ever so gently at my entrance. I thrust back against it and your hand reaches around to steady my waist. " Regina moans in Emma's ear and presses her fingers down on Emma's increasingly harder clit. The blonde gasps and brings her hips up to meet the long elegant fingers toying with her soaked, cotton-clothed flesh.

Regina bites her own lip and then the base of Emma's neck, causing the blonde to let out a scream mixed with pain and surprise. Regina can't stop herself before the bite intensifies and the pressure created by her lips and tongue begins to burst the capillaries in Emma's fare skin. The groans Emma produces only cause Regina to bite harder and suck deeper. The brunette circles her tongue over tender flesh, and moans as she finds a vein pumping hard with excitement. The mayor creates even more suction with her mouth. Regina needs to create pain. To feel the chaotic buzz of hot arousal. The deafening and distracting high of pleasure. Of passion. She digs her teeth in deeper and a growl builds in her chest. Nothing is enough to drown out Ruby's words, her reminder that Regina would never be what Emma needs. What she deserves. That she could never love her how Emma should be loved . . . But she could do _this_.

Emma is sure that Regina has drawn blood, and she can't stop the scream that rips from her chest as the brunette bites down even harder and moves her fingers faster against the sheriff's clit. The blonde can no longer stand it and brings the car to a screeching halt, hoping to fully concentrate on the the pleasurable ministrations between her legs, on her neck. When the car stops, though, Regina pulls back, dragging her teeth as she goes, until she has completely released the bruised and tortured skin. Regina continues to withdraw, pulling her hand out of Emma's pants and leans back in her seat.

"Why did you stop?" Emma gasps, not realizing until this moment that she is completely out of breath.

"If you're not driving, I'm not going to continue telling you about my dream." Regina says coolly through swollen lips and a partially numb tongue.

"That's stupid," the blonde said simply, leaning forward to taste Regina's lips. The brunette reacts quickly, moving away and out of reach. Emma cranes her neck farther still, but is frustratingly unable make contact with the silent brunette. The mayor crosses her arms over her chest and looks out the windshield.

"Seriously, Regina? Do you want me to beg?" Emma needs Regina's hand back in her pants desperately. She had never known arousal to be painful before she met Regina Mills. The brunette stays silent. Not a word falls from smudged full red lips. Dark brown eyes look off into the distance, refusing to meet Emma's gaze. The blonde huffs as she observes the other woman. Moments like these, when the mayor's capricious and controlling nature rears its ugly head, infuriates Emma. And yet, desire continues coursing through her violently, so much so that Emma, against her better judgment, puts the car back in drive and heads toward Regina's house once again. The mayor can hardly hide her smirk and immediately slithers back into position.

"Now, where was I?" Regina asks rhetorically, flashing a wicked smile. She reaches for Emma's hand, placing it back on her naked thigh, and grazes her teeth over the massive dark purple and red bruise she has created on the sheriff's neck. Something about animalistically marking this woman gives Regina a high she can't describe.

"I believe I had you bent over the hood of this car as I began to fuck you with my . . . um . . . dick?" Emma chuckles. She wasn't sure what Regina's dream object was and had only one real guess, but as soon as the words left her lips, she knew she was wrong. The laughter quickly turns to a yelp as Regina unceremoniously shoves her hand back into the blonde's boy shorts without resistance, finding the blonde's entrance easily. The skin-on-skin contact makes Emma accelerate the car unexpectedly, tossing both women back against their seats. Adrenaline rushing through her veins, the blonde determines engaging cruise control is probably their best option until they can reach the mayor's house.

Almost without warning, Regina is back on Emma, moaning in her lover's ear as her fingertips trace circles around Emma's opening. Teasing but not dipping any deeper or traveling up to the swollen bud just under her palm. Emma's hips sway, desperate for more, her frustration reaching new heights at being kept at such a high level of arousal without release.

"Please finish," Emma huffs out between moans.

"Hmmm. . . I don't know . . . I don't think you are being a particularly receptive audience." Regina flicks her wrist, plunging deep into Emma with her middle finger and then pumping hard twice before pulling back out.

"Oh, fuck! Regina, please!" Emma groans, almost losing control of the car.

"What is it, Sheriff Swan?" Regina asks sweetly with mock concern. The brunette feels an incredible sense of satisfaction as she watches the blonde writhe and beg for her. This carnal need is something Regina can fill. She will never disappoint Emma in this role, never losing her ability to elicit pleasure from the other woman's body. Over and over. Regina tells herself that this will be enough. It has to be enough, right?

"Please!" Emma screams again, grinding herself down hard on Regina's hand, desperate for the painful teasing to end.

"Maybe if you finish the dream for me," Regina says wickedly, moving her hand farther down, cupping Emma's ass and stopping the other woman from rubbing against her. Regina would not allow the blonde to steal any more pleasure until she specifically allowed it.

"How should I know? It's _your_dream!" Emma is frantic. She feels tears of frustration filling her eyes. She has been swerving all over the road, barely able to focus, and is only thankful that they haven't encountered any other cars. Emma's hand grips Regina's thigh hard, desperately encouraging the brunette to satisfy her need for climax.

"You really can't imagine, dear?" Regina purrs in the sheriff's ear lasciviously, renewing her attention on the enormous hickey on Emma's neck. The blonde whimpers as teeth graze pained flesh. "I thought you recalled my visit to your office, dear." Regina's tone is soft, her hand slowly kneading Emma's toned ass.

"_Fuck_. . . I do. I'm just not good at this. Regina, please." Emma wishes she could stop saying the word "please", stop sounding like the desperate begger she is.

Regina cannot stop grinning. She has never seen Emma this frantic for her touch. It's exhilarating, and she decides to reward by her pressing her palm against the blonde's wet hot core. Emma immediately responds by gyrating her hips, ridiculously grateful for the sudden friction.

"Now now, Miss Swan, show a modicum of self-confidence. You can do it." Regina had intended to be encouraging, but her tone rings sarcastic and Emma turns to look at her with narrowed bright green eyes. Despite her death glare, the blonde cannot bring herself to stop grinding, causing Regina to become more excited. "Alright," Regina concedes. "How about you tell me what you would do if you pulled me over on a dark lonely street in the middle of the night?" Regina smiles wryly with one corner of her mouth, pressing her hand more fully against Emma.

Emma moans at the contact and grips the inside of Regina's thigh. The downward movement of the blonde's hand reminds the brunette that she had been blocked in her earlier attempt to show Emma the special undergarment she donned under the black leather dress.

Emma feels panic bubbling within her chest. She wants to give Regina what she's requested, but the words refuse to form on her lips.

"I'll give you an incentive." Regina purrs into Emma's ear and places an unexpectedly soft kiss on the driver's jaw. The wry smile still on her gorgeous red lips, the brunette shifts her body slightly, pulling her legs as far apart as the tight leather dress will allow. Next she removes her hand from the center console where she had been leaning, and gently pulls Emma's hand from her thigh to between her legs. It takes Emma only a split second to feel the heat radiating from the other woman, followed by the sensation of smooth waxed skin and soaked arousal. And . . . nothing else.

"Holy Fuck." Emma groans, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, her eyelids dropping of their own volition. "You're not wearing any . . ." Emma can't even complete the thought as she enters Regina's heat with her fingers. The action is rewarded with a low moan from the brunette, and then Emma's fingers are ripped away. Dark brown eyes lock with green as Regina takes the blonde's fingers, one-by-one, licking each one clean without so much as blinking.

"You've stopped driving, dear." Regina says, a curved eyebrow accentuating dark eyes. Emma closes her gaping mouth and turns her head forward to confirm she had indeed stopped – almost sideways in fact – in the middle of two lanes. This was undeniably the longest it had ever taken to get anywhere in all of Storybrooke, and Emma knows her erratic driving could definitely be cause for alarm if the duo is spotted.

"Do you like it?" Regina asks. Emma could only nod, even more desperate now to get home and stop this teasing game. Regina makes a devilish smile and replaces Emma's hand on her thigh, shifting back to her original position leaning over into the driver's seat. "Drive," Regina commands before returning her attention to placing kisses along Emma's neck.

It took Emma a few seconds to regain her bearings and get the car going again. As soon as the vehicle was moving, though, Regina once again slides her hand down the front of Emma's jeans.

"Maybe I will finish telling you my dream after all. . ." Regina murmurs.

"Please." Emma says breathlessly, unable to help herself, trying not to lose control as Regina gently strokes her center.

"Alright . . . no need to beg, dear. Are you that eager to imagine it? Can't you just see me, splayed across the hood of the car. Skirt pushed up over my hips. Hair mussed by the evening air?" Regina's hand was moving from lazy circles to pointed attacks where she knows Emma is most sensitive. The blonde tries to control her moaning so as not to miss a single solitary sound regarding Regina's extraordinarily erotic dream.

"Do you want to be standing behind me . . . roughly pulling aside my white silk panties? Your fingers trailing up and down my soaked entrance . . . dipping inside of me with two fingers . . . pushing and stretching to get me ready?" As she speaks, Regina can feel her own arousal become distracting and presses her thighs together hard to keep it at bay. Emma bucks her hips hard, feeling her face and chest flush with heat. What is Regina playing at? There is only so much more she can take. Emma sighs in relief as the mayor's house comes into view.

"I'm pushing back onto your fingers hard, wanting more, needing to feel more of you inside of me." Regina is moaning as she speaks and doesn't stop the blonde from forcing a hand between her thighs, beginning to move inside her at the awkward angle. Emma can barely keep her eyes on the road or her brain functioning. She is pressing the brakes every few seconds, so incredibly close to her climax as Regina's hands move faster inside of her.

"And then I feel it. Your nightstick pressed against the inside of my thigh. My legs go weak, and it feels as though my knees will give out." Emma jerks her hips down at the burst of arousal from the picture the brunette has just painted. Suddenly she realizes where this is going, and she can't wait. Regina's hand is moving wildly in an irregular rhythm and Emma senses she is close as well.

"I want you inside me," Regina moans from deep in her chest, and Emma can't tell whether this is part of the dream or what she actually wants. Just in case it's the latter, Emma pushes deeper inside the other woman, causing the mayor to groan in appreciation.

"You remove your fingers and begin to trace my entrance with the tip. I can almost feel you inside me as you tease me. Running it along the full length of my center and rubbing it back and forth against my clit." Regina is breathless and her words are coming out in short spurts. Emma's body trembles as she sees the mayor's home up ahead rapidly rushing to reach them.

"I beg you to fuck me and you grip my waist hard before finally pushing inside of me. I feel myself clench, and my legs shake, almost unable to support my weight any longer. You feel so good . . ." Regina screams in pleasure as Emma moves as deep inside of her as possible.

"Fuck, Regina!" Emma thrashes beneath the steering column as the car jumps the sidewalk and comes to a halt on Regina's front lawn. The brunette continues pumping hard inside the blonde, using her thumb to press against the sensitive bundle of nerves finally sending Emma flying over the edge of pleasure. Regina is right behind her as her body shakes violently, the orgasm claiming her. It was several moments before their bodies stopped convulsing, after which Emma finally leans over to place a deep kiss on Regina's mouth. The brunette reciprocates passionately, tangling her fingers in straightened blonde hair. There is a surge of unspoken emotion as Emma pulls away and presses her forehead against Regina's - keeping their eyes trained on each other. Brown eyes seemingly screaming at Emma, the blonde practically chews off part of her own lip to keep her thoughts to herself.

"Come inside?" Regina asks in a voice so low Emma thinks for a moment she may have imagined it. The blonde nods and lets her eyes linger on the brunette, trying to read the deeper meaning hiding in the dark eyes before her. Trying to understand if there is more here. If this could be more than just amazing sex. If it would ever be more than that to Regina. Emma leans in for another kiss before going for the driver's side door."Wait," Regina stops her.

"What's wrong?" Emma's voice is hoarse. Immediately she wonders if Regina has changed her mind about inviting her in, and her heart sinks. The blonde already felt like it had been too good to be true that Regina had showed up with her in a public location allowing people to know they were . . . involved.

"Do you think you can get the car off the lawn, dear . . . so as to avoid town gossip?" Regina says, only partially kidding. Emma laughs and backs the car out onto the street. She jumps out quickly to open Regina's door and they walk hand in hand to the house. Emma is certain that she will never tire of the mayor's slender fingers intertwining with her own.

Emma deposits the mayor on the front steps and runs back to where the car had gouged track marks on the lawn. The blonde shuffles fallen leaves haphazardly to hide the evidence.

Regina watches Emma as she kicks around the red and brown foliage. Emma's fare, flushed skin seems to glow in the moonlight. Still staring, Regina's heart leaps unexpectedly into her throat. She decides she won't let her self-doubt stop her from enjoying the rest of the night. It had taken a great deal of orchestrating to make the evening possible, and Regina wants to make the most of her time with the lovely blonde she's brought home.

"Gossips," Emma says simply, as she returns to the brunette's side. They continue on into the house and up to Regina's bedroom. Emma is breathless as she wonders what other tricks the mayor has up her sleeve tonight. The blonde hasn't forgotten the fight she had with the mayor earlier, but she also can't stop herself from walking further into the web Regina is spinning. One thing is absolutely certain - Emma isn't about to let Regina take that leather dress off any time soon.

* * *

**A/N: And the nightstick strikes again! What do you think?**

**HUGE thank you to my lovely new Beta RileyGirl1, who has made this chapter infinitely better!**

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy! Please don't forget to review! The messages in my inbox totally make my day and encourage me to write. )**


	20. Chapter 20

**Warning: Some violence and rough sex. **

_I don't know if I can yell any louder_  
_How many times I've kicked you outta here?_  
_Or said something insulting?_

_I can be so mean when I wanna be_

_I am capable of really anything_

_I can cut you into pieces_  
_But my heart is broken_

_Please don't leave me_  
_Please don't leave me_  
_I always say how I don't need you_  
_But it's always gonna come right back to this_  
_Please, don't leave me_

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me_  
_I cannot be without, you're my perfect little punching bag_  
_And I need you, I'm sorry_

_"_Please don't leave me_" – Pink_

**Tempest – Chapter 20**

Emma slowly slides up Regina's sweaty and quivering body, gliding between parted thighs, over twitching abdominal muscles and across a chest flushed deep crimson. The darker woman tangles her fingers in long blonde tresses and pulls Emma down to meet her lips. Regina feels a fresh wave of arousal as she tastes herself on Emma's tongue and lips, swollen from pressing against Regina's core. The mayor's most recent orgasm is still making her body tremble as she unconsciously grinds herself against Emma's pelvis pressed between her legs.

"You're gonna be the death of me, you know," Emma says, striving to breathe, pausing her kisses momentarily to revel in the delicious sting of the mayor's fingernails raking across her shoulders and down her back. The warmth of the brunette's arms encircles her.

"Oh come now, Miss Swan, you're stronger than that," Regina says, half moaning. Her senses are still flooding with pleasure, the blonde's body on top of her making her – _almost_ – ready for more. The brunette runs her tongue tantalizingly along her own top lip.

"You are insatiable," Emma growls as she kisses down Regina's jaw line and moves to straddle Regina's thigh. The sheriff bears down on the tanned skin beneath her, letting the brunette feel how wet she is, and is quickly rewarded with Regina's eyes rolling back in her skull. Before Regina can move against her to feel more, Emma repositions herself so that her own center is now pressing directly against Regina's wet heat. The brunette's breathing becomes labored, her pulse racing. Emma moans into Regina's ear, losing herself in the connection they've made between their bodies. The blonde feels the other woman's throbbing flesh against her own center and rolls her hips to create more friction for them both. Emma brings her lips against Regina's mouth; her tongue descending passed perfect lips. A groan vibrates in Emma's throat, and Regina inhales it hungrily.

"Look who's talking, dear," Regina smirks, pulling away. Her curved eyebrow dares Emma to turn her down, but they both know the sheriff isn't going anywhere. Regina taunts the blonde by arching her back and emitting a deep keening, only slightly exaggerated, into the thick air between them. Emma leans back away from Regina, resting on her left knee, allowing her an unobstructed, front row view of the mayor's body. She doesn't break the contact between their legs, only watches as Regina runs her hands over her own firm chest, taking hard peaks into her hands and squeezing. The brunette isn't exaggerating anymore as she sighs again, biting her bottom lip. The air is heavy with humidity, as the animalistic pants and groans continue permeating the room. Emma looks on helplessly, a light layer of sweat covering her superheated skin. Her arousal, combined with the heat, is making her dizzy. The blonde knows she has a serious love-hate relationship with the mayor's ability to drive her insane.

Regina's left hand continues kneading her left breast while the other travels down her taut stomach and in between the two of them. "_Fuck_," is all that Emma can whimper as she feels Regina's fingers press against her clit, desperately trying to minimize the building pressure tugging forcefully at her center. Regina draws quick circles with her fingertips over Emma's hard bundle of nerves. Her own excitement growing exponentially.

The mayor moans in approval before closing her eyes and hooking her ankle over Emma's shoulder. She begins grabbing eagerly with both hands against the blonde's backside, forcing out any space remaining between them. Emma instinctively grinds harder, emanating something halfway between a scream and a moan as she does so, a truly indecipherable whimper, her climax fast approaching.

"You're such an _evil bitch_," Emma growls, greatly annoyed with how quickly Regina can do this to her. Green eyes burst open upon realizing the words she has just spoken. She had intended it to sound more playful, but instead her words sound bitter and sharp. There had been an inadvertent emphasis on the word _evil_ that she hadn't expected. Regina opens her eyes a moment later, but doesn't stop the motion they've created. A strange and indiscernible expression flashes briefly across Regina's dark features, making Emma uncomfortable and uncertain, her mind and body flooding with adrenaline.

"Regina, I–" Emma stammers, her movements slowing, her body stiffening, willing the other woman to look at her.

"Don't!" the mayor cuts in tersely, causing Emma to inhale sharply, eyes widening in alarm. Regina catches Emma's surprise and heads off her response, grabbing Emma's neck roughly, bringing the other woman as close against her own body as the elasticity of her leg allows. Regina refuses to falter, continuing to move at a steady rhythm against Emma, staring directly into her eyes. A new intensity is born between them that was, until this moment, previously unknown to either woman. Slowly, the blonde begins to move, tentatively at first, intuitively meeting her partner's center at every rise and fall. Her baser instincts are taking over, her body greedily seeks the pleasure Regina is offering. After several minutes, Emma finds herself relaxing. She closes her eyes, unconsciously murmuring against her lover's cheek, pleasure building within her. Regina sighs contentedly in response, sliding her hand gently down Emma's cheek, across her silky white neck, before unexpectedly and mercilessly jabbing her thumb hard into the black and blue bruise she'd left on Emma's neck earlier. Emma's eyes open wide in shock and disbelief. She is unable to prevent the scream that erupts from her chest, agony flooding every nerve in her body. Immense pain shoots from her neck to the tip of her toes and radiates everywhere in between. The sheriff feels her stomach clench and her throat tighten, black spots appearing in her vision. She is stunned, the room is silent apart for the ragged breaths of both women.

Emma feels herself moving again before she can stop herself. She briefly wonders if the adrenaline pumping through her veins has driven her to temporary insanity, or if this is simply the result of the resentment she's held in for so long. But that's where her thoughts end because whatever the root of her feelings, Emma thrusts her hand fast and hard to Regina's throat and begins to squeeze. Emma has never in her life felt the urge to do this before. She's never wanted to mix pleasure and pain. Never understood the appeal. But now she wants to really _hurt_ Regina and is surprised to find the sensation is not only terrifying, but somewhat thrilling.

Regina's brings her eyes to Emma's, surprise and fear shimmering within them. A moan of sheer desire springs from the mayor. But, the hand pressed firmly against her windpipe strangles the moan, and the sound results in nothing more than a gurgle emptying into the air between them. An inexplicable rage boils in the blonde's stomach as she thrusts more forcefully against the other woman. Regina tries to moan again, her hips moving faster against the blonde, and an incredible rush of pleasure floods her senses. The mayor recognizes the toxic storm growing behind the sheriff's narrowed green eyes and attempts a sick smile, readying herself for the punishment she knows she deserves. Regina discerns this woman's wrath is her due, more poignant than Emma could ever know, and convinces herself she deserves every penance this woman can bring down upon her. The fingers around the mayor's throat tighten. Feeling the last of her oxygen leaving her lungs, Regina wonders fleetingly if she might even stop feeling like the moral underdog to Emma's perfect white light. This makes the brunette laugh inwardly, thinking fondly of the other woman's persistently annoying can't-do-wrong attitude. She recognizes that even in the face of Regina's unrelenting cruelty, Emma Swan has always taken the higher ground. Has always kept her cool, never fought dirty. Until now. Something has changed, and they both feel it.

Emma watches the scene unfold beneath her as if from outside herself. She feels both horrified and wretchedly disconnected from the events, observing her own bared teeth and white knuckles. Her grip tightens and she is sure that Regina can't breathe. Pure unadulterated fury frenzies inside the blonde. Thunder and lightning clashing in her eyes and ears from the effort she's expending on the body beneath her. The sight of Regina coming undone underneath her only intensives the anger. The fire coursing through her body threatens to spill over the pair and ignite the room. Emma squeezes down on the delicate neck beneath her even harder, now grinding her lower half so brutally against Regina that she begins to feel her own flesh burn under the friction.

If Emma could pause and think about this, she might be able to make sense of it and move away. She would will her body to stop. But something dark is consuming her, invading Emma's heart, leaving her with no willpower to fight the ire washing over her. The blackness grows inside of her unchecked, forcing more abject hatred through her veins until it is virtually rushing out her pores. The anger invades her senses, her brain rendered useless. The unseen evil moves her hands and her body like an invisible puppeteer, and while still staring directly into Regina's eyes, the sheriff feels the sting of tears in her own.

The mayor watches the blonde's tear-filled eyes above her, unable to believe the strength of her own body's betrayal, unable to contain her impending climax. She discovers that she hopes Emma will go even further, even though she has no breath left in her chest. As if sensing Regina's need for added retribution, Emma somehow manages to grip more tightly still and slams her body against the other woman until finally the brunette tumbles over the precipice, awash with pleasure, body jerking in twisted delight, a pitiful whimper trapped behind her lips. Regina can hardly keep her eyes open as she feels her body spasm and stiffen under Emma. The last thing the mayor sees before her world fades to black is Emma's top lip curled in a snarl, the sheriff's bicep bulging from exertion.

As soon as Regina stops moving, Emma feels the darkness release her. She lets go of the mayor's neck immediately, mortified by what she's just done. The blonde jumps back, scalded by her own horrific behavior, quickly scurrying off the other woman's naked body. Emma can't believe what has just happened. She looks down at her hand as if she expected to find evidence that it had a life of its own. Proof that she hadn't just been choking the shit out of Regina. The blonde is stunned. She opens her mouth in the hopes that some sort of explanation will spring forward, but nothing comes. Crushing silence fills the room.

Slowly Regina regains consciousness, her first thought registering that Emma's comforting weight and warmth are no longer encompassing her. Immediately she starts to panic. She has gone too far. She can see it all over Emma's face. Shame and embarrassment wash over Regina unmitigated, sickly sweet poison infiltrating her every breath. The brunette sits up and covers herself quickly, the sheet bunched up around her. The minimal dressing does little to ease the feeling that she has just lain herself bare and been rejected. Regina feels the scorching heat of Emma's eyes on her, the invasive glare of judgment. She is wounded, not unlike the bruise forming around her neck, and can't recover. She feels her lungs burning, trying to steady her breathing, trying to somehow make this entire awful experience disappear.

Emma sits frozen on the opposite end of the bed, awkwardly resting on her knees. She is struggling, mouth agape, desperately trying to piece it together, begging the situation to make sense. Find reason for the damage she has done. All she can do is gawk at the brunette whose expression is akin to terror. Regina is flushed and gasping for air. Emma has hurt the other woman badly. In a desperate attempt to feel comfort of any kind, to apologize for this most serious offense, she extends her hand toward the brunette. She just wants to soothe the angry red marks on the brunette's throat. Regina filches and jerks back, her head hitting the headboard with a loud bang. Emma retracts her hand quickly. _Of course she is afraid of you, you almost killed her! What's wrong with you? _Emma berates herself, fearing she can never _ever_ hope to make this right. The sheriff's stomach churns and clenches hard for the second time tonight, bile rising against the back of her throat. Eyes lowered in self-disgust, she slides off the bed.

Regina misunderstands her partner's movements, thinking she she's being pitied, and she doesn't want it. Her submission to the other woman's rage was supposed to balance the scales. Take some gleam off the knight's shining armor. Not turn around and make her feel worse. Dirty. A snarl forms on the mayor's trembling lips.

"Get out." Regina's low rumbling voice surprises them both, the crushing force on her neck having left her extraordinarily hoarse. Dark eyes bore through Emma with a hatred the younger woman has never seen before. The disdain is almost palpable, and Emma braces herself to keep from flinching against its weight. She wants to apologize for grabbing Regina, for calling her a bitch. She doesn't understand how this spiraled out of control. Green eyes dart around the room nervously, searching for answers but finding none. Emma stands at the foot of the bed, too uncertain to move, still horrified with herself.

"Get. _The fuck_. Out of my house!" Regina repeats more forcefully, making the damage to her voice even more obvious. Emma can feel tears waiting just behind her eyes, threatening to tumble out and become the crowning jewel to this horrible evening-gone-wrong. The blonde is sure she is going to vomit. Her body has turned to stone and she can't move. Can't make herself run away. A skill she used to be so good at.

"Regina, I am _so_ sorry. I don't know why. . . ." Emma begins meekly, almost childlike as she tries to explain, but there is nothing she can really say. Her voice breaks, trailing off, "I …" before giving up. Her green eyes are trained on the floor, and she can't look up. She can't face her clearly defined handprint now turning the skin around Regina's neck a deep purple.

"I don't need your _pity_, Ms. Swan." Regina spits out, furious at the blonde's attempt to humiliate her for wanting what she needed. For seeking reparation.

"Pity!?" Emma asks, thoroughly confused, certain she's misheard. "I don't _pity_ you, Regina. I am sorry that I _hurt_ you." Emma dares lift her gaze toward Regina's face, only to find that her challenger has looked away. "I'm sorry that I called you that, and I'm sorry that I grabbed you. I should never have–" Emma is trying to keep her voice steady, but falters at the end.

"Yes, I am sure you _are_ sorry, Ms. Swan. You are always _sorry_. Sorry and _pitiful_." Regina laughs at her comment dryly, dragging out the last word so that it burns the woman across from her. The woman she cannot bear to look at now. The mayor coughs softly, her throat stinging.

It is a long while before either one of them speaks again. Emma's mind is racing. She ponders, not for the first time, whether Regina is bipolar or has multiple personality disorder. She can't fathom how this has happened. How this evening, or her _life_, has managed to take this turn. She feels her heart crumbling in her chest as the devastating realization slowly comes. She looks at Regina once more, as if in confirmation, taking in the empty, dark eyes before her. Emma's heart simply cannot accept that this is the same woman who has continually held her and kissed her with no limit of passion or tenderness. The same woman who repeatedly makes Emma feel loved with just a penetrating gaze, even though the words have never actually been spoken between them. In stark contrast, Emma finds the woman before her is radiating coldness and projecting something similar to abject hatred. She shakes her head.

"I will not keep doing this with you, Regina." Emma can no longer hold back the tears, frustration and disappointment now heavy within her.

"Doing what, dear?" Regina asks contemptuously, letting the white sheet fall around her waist, daring Emma to take in her exposed chest. Emma looks away again, feeling more disheartened now than angry at the mayor's predictability.

"You know very well _what_, Regina. _This_. This song and dance. The same fucking shit over and over. We get close, I think we might have a chance, and then we go back to _this_." Emma's voice is shaky and raw.

"Despite the fact that you are shockingly articulate, Ms. Swan, I have no idea what you are referring to." Regina leans back against the headboard. Her exterior appears disturbingly calm, and it makes the blood rush hot through Emma's body.

"You don't even call me by my _fucking_ name! And it's always the same fucking push and pull. It's never going to stop is it? All these little games you play to keep yourself walled off. I just keep waiting like a fucking asshole for you to drop it and just be real with me, but I'm obviously delusional!" Emma is screaming at the top of her lungs by the time she's finished voicing her thoughts. She has never used so many expletives at one time. "You are _never_ going to go on a regular date with me, or ask me to spend the night. You are never going to suggest staying over at my apartment, or going out with my friends someplace. Where is this even going? I mean, at some point the excitement of fucking is going to wear off, and what then? Hmm? You going to just throw me away?" Emma speaks the last words as if she is having an epiphany, more for her own benefit than Regina's.

"Is that what this is all about, Ms. Swan? You want to play house? Wake up in each other's arms and spend the day at the Storybrooke Farmer's Market with your loser friends?" Emma is stunned by the brunette's derisive tone. And suddenly it's as if someone is pouring a bucket of ice water over her head, making her acutely aware of how very wrong she's been about this whole relationship. She obviously doesn't know this woman at all. Emma sighs, feeling like a complete and total fool. A lovesick idiot, unwilling to see the reality in front of her.

"You know what I think, Regina?" Emma says with a strange lilting laugh.

"I'm sure you will enlighten me, dear," Regina says with indifference, her boredom evident even in the dim light. Emma feels sweat trickling down her temple, and before she's realized it, she's made a decision that she knows may cost her both the woman she loves and their son. Emma takes a deep breath, there was no stopping now. She would say every little thing she thought and then never speak to this monster again.

"I was completely wrong about you. I thought that all of _this_ was an act . . . that you weren't truly a cruel or vicious person. That you had obviously had your heart so mangled that you were protecting it, but that underneath all of the _shit_, there would be a woman capable of feelings. A woman who felt something for me. Something bigger than just sex. I have seen the way you love your son . . ." Emma waivers briefly before forcing herself onward. "_Our_ son. . . And that made me believe that there was more to you. That you would realize that you could trust me and let me in. That you would see that this isn't easy for me either." Emma swallows the knot in her throat and forces herself to continue. She doesn't want to relive this moment later only to regret not having said her piece, regardless of whether Regina deserves this much honesty.

"In the rare moments when you let your guard down, when you are truly yourself. When you look at me and I can _feel_ that this is so much more than just lust . . ." Emma's voice softens and she feels her heart sink with the finality of it all. "There have been so many times I thought that you were so close to admitting your feelings, and then I could admit it too. Then we would finally stop this, and just be _normal_." A new surge of tears teeters perilously at the precipice of devastated green eyes. "I knew that it wouldn't be an overnight thing, but I thought that we would make progress. At first when I'd come over and we'd all be together . . . as a _family_," Emma whispered the word. "I was sure that it was a step in the right direction, but nothing has changed. Nothing. And now I know that nothing ever will because _this,_" She gestures at the woman in front of her, "is no act. This is _who you are_ and I was wrong. Profoundly and horribly wrong." Emma doesn't realize the weight of that statement until she hears it flow from her, feels it reverberate around the room and return to hit her square in the chest. She doubles over, the wind knocked out of her lungs. A torrent of tears springs forth and anguish surges directly from her soul, her cheeks streaked raw by intense sorrow.

"I'm _so sorry_ to disappoint you, Ms. Swan." Regina's words drip with sarcasm. "If you remember, I _did _tell you that I couldn't give you want you wanted. I told you what this was and you decided to believe otherwise. I warned you and now you're upset because you didn't want to see the truth." Dark eyes stared through the blonde falling apart in front of her. Regina remained emotionless, indifferent. There was no regret. No sadness. No love.

Emma let herself cry for another moment, resolute in her decision to leave this all here in the mayor's bedroom before moving on. Regina, with something resembling amusement twinkling in her eyes, trademark smirk clearly on her lips, studies the sheriff but allows her this time. Finally, the blonde bows her head, staring down at her own feet. She makes a fist and brings it up to her mouth where she bites down hard to stop a new flow of tears. It takes several moments for the sobs to ebb - before she feels she can speak again. Emma looks back at Regina's stoic face, her cheeks red, and eyes despondent.

"Madam Mayor, please consider this my two weeks' notice. I will be resigning as Sheriff and leaving Storybrooke. I would like to tell Henry myself and spend some time with him before I leave. There is no reason that he should suffer because of what has happened between us. I don't want him to think that I am leaving _him_." Emma's voice is shaking, but she fights hard to keep from shedding more tears in front of Regina.

"I accept your resignation, Sheriff Swan." Regina said calmly, without hesitation. "I will allow you to see _my_ son, but if I so much as _suspect_ that you are thinking of taking him with you, so help me–"

"Are you fucking kidding me, Regina?! You think I'm going to _steal_ him?! You _are_ fucking nuts, lady. Good-bye Mayor Mills, have a nice life. I hope you enjoy your miserable existence." Emma waves a hand absently in Regina's direction, effectively dismissing the mayor and the misery she's brought to her life. Emma collects her clothes and boots in one fell swoop and walks out of the mayor's room stark naked. She dresses quickly and quietly in the hallway before descending the stairs and out into the cold morning. The sun is just beginning to peek out over the sleepy town. Emma zips up her leather jacket to the collar, the zipper rubbing under her chin, and jams her hands into the pockets before beginning her trek back to Mary Margaret's house.

Emma stops as she reaches the sidewalk. She pivots on her heel, taking one last look at the house. It seems like lifetimes ago when she had driven up to the driveway in her yellow VW with Henry talking excitedly about fairytale princesses and evil queens. She had honestly been in shock when the kid had shown up, and it hadn't really meant much until Regina Mills opened the door. From the instant she saw her, Emma had felt like she was struck with an arrow through the chest. _How corny_, she thinks to herself now. But despite how trite it sounded, Emma knows she has loved Regina since first laying eyes on her. Emma didn't understand how it's possible, but she knows it's true. She had promised herself no more tears, but she feels them on her cheeks again, emotion forcing a choked cry from somewhere deep inside her. She remembered that when Regina had kissed her the first time, she thought the stars had finally aligned, that her life was on the mend. That she could be loved. That she was capable of loving someone back. _How wrong I was_, Emma thinks sadly. In reality, this has been nothing short of a nightmarish extension to her already lonely existence, and now as Emma squeezes the tears between her eyelashes, she wishes desperately that someone would shake her awake. To put her out of her misery. The blonde exhales dejectedly as she turns back to the sidewalk, every intention of walking away for good. She simply refuses to be played any longer. She would no longer wait for something that was never going to happen. Ruby had been right; she did deserve better.

It's just bright enough for Regina to see Emma from her bedroom window. She watches while the blonde stops at the street and turns back toward the house, memories and emotion clearly playing over sad green eyes. It isn't until Emma turns back towards the street that Regina realizes she's been holding her breath. She notes with some finality that Emma doesn't turn back again - the sheriff clearly determined to walk out of her life for good.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for all for all the reads, follows and reviews – I really hope you guys like this chapter, I was a little nervous about it. Please review and let me know what you think (it keeps me motivated and makes me extremely happy!) **

**Thank you again to my wonderful beta RileyGirl1. She has convinced me that there is a little more story to tell, and there will be a few more chapters before Tempest is through. ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you_

_There's nothing I can really say_

_I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more_

_Got to be true to myself_

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you_

_So I'll be on my way_

"Too Close" by _Alex Clare_

**Tempest – Chapter 21**

The walk home was colder than Emma expected. After the surge of adrenaline had worn off, she felt the muscles in her jaw tighten and then her teeth begin to chatter. If she had a mirror, Emma could see that her lips were turning blue and the tearstained skin on her face was raw from the chill. Her red leather jacket was a flimsy barrier to the Maine November morning. The freezing stroll was making her whole body spasm from the exposure, and Emma feared that she might not make it home before she acquired frostbite or dropped dead. The prospect of just lying down and giving up on everything was mildly enticing. She let herself fantasize about it for a moment before shaking the thought loose. Emma had never been anything less than a fighter and she was dammed if she was going to change now. The thought of Henry finding out that she had frozen to death on the street forced Emma to continue the rest of the way.

It wasn't until she reached her apartment door that the blonde realized she must have left her keys at the mayor's house. Emma could see them clearly in her mind's eye lying under the four-poster bed where they must have landed when she took off her clothes. She rolled her eyes at herself. _Swan, why do you always let this shit happen? Now what are you going to do?_ Emma didn't have an ounce of energy left, not even to pull her hands out of her pockets and knock. She turned to face the road, her back sliding down the front door. She had a sudden vision then of her keys, lying in the dark under Regina's bed, miraculously personified, the ring forming a twisted little mouth, laughing at her, her cell phone joining in, both mocking her, cackling with derision. She threw her head back in frustration, a loud thud banging against the wood. She pulled her legs into her chest, making herself into a little ball. She slumped forward onto her knees, closed her eyes. Her fight with Regina combined with the freezing cold and complete lack of sleep left Emma utterly empty.

* * *

"Emma!" Mary Margaret shrieked in surprise upon seeing the red leather ball of woman hunched over on her doorstep. She had come to investigate the strange thump she'd heard against her door and was mortified to find her roommate in a heap on the floor, barely alive.

"Are you hurt?" Without hesitation or waiting for a response, Mary Margaret rushed down to embrace Emma, taking the other woman's face in her hands, desperately seeking signs of life. She scanned Emma's face, her mouth a thin line of concern, and quickly evaluated the blonde's blue and red chapped skin. It was then that Emma noticed the gentle pressure and subtle warmth on her face and half-opened her eyes in response. The schoolteacher gasped in horror as she noticed her friend's typically bright green eyes had taken on a dull bluish hue.

"Come on. Let's get you inside." Mary Margaret spoke softly, her heart silently breaking as she once again picked up the mess Regina Mills had made of Emma Swan. Emma had somehow managed to regain enough sense of self to help the brunette carry her weight as best she could, but collapsed on the couch as soon as they were inside. She felt completely depleted, her mind incapable of real thought, her blood replaced with cement.

"Let me get more blankets." The brunette quickly covered Emma with a thick wool throw she'd been using herself just minutes earlier before scurrying deeper into the apartment in search of reinforcements. Emma made a grateful murmur and burrowed into the warmth. Mary Margaret returned shortly with a mound of sheets and blankets, all of which she placed over the shivering blonde. Next, she took Emma's legs one-by-one and replaced the sheriff's cold leather boots with thick winter socks. By the time the brunette had finished the makeshift cocoon, Emma was snoring lightly and returning to her normal pallor. Mary Margaret breathed a small sigh of relief and hoped desperately she'd find out what happened when Emma woke.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Mary Margaret spoke softly, brushing back strands of blonde hair from her roommate's forehead. She had waited anxiously for several hours perched on the coffee table, staring at the sleeping figure on her couch, silently begging the blonde to rouse, and had finally hit her limit. She desperately needed to know Emma was ok. Slowly, the sheriff stirred awake at Mary Margaret's touch, brain struggling to process her surroundings. Failing that, she tried to focus on the short-haired brunette.

"Emma, are you alright?" Mildly concerned by the bewildered look on Emma's face, Mary Margaret leaned in closer. The sheriff looked down at herself as if determining her own status, then back up to her roommate.

"Yeah, I–" Emma sat up and cleared her throat. "I'm ok," she finished. The evening's events suddenly rushed in at her from every angle, replete with angry words, scalding tears, and devastating loss.

"What happened to you?" her roommate whispered.

Emma opened her mouth before snapping it shut. It was all such a mess – where could she even begin to explain? So instead of answering, the blonde simply shook her head and brought the blankets up to her chin. Bits and pieces of what she had said to Regina were still coming at her, peppering her mind, each memory claiming its own painful assault on her heart. She swallowed hard, her throat impossibly tight.

Mary Margaret rose from the couch and looked down at her friend, trying to ease any pressure she may have inadvertently caused. "Well, I made you some hot chocolate. It has cinnamon, the way you like it." Mary Margaret smiled down at her roommate before crossing the room to grab two steaming mugs from the kitchen counter and returning to the living room. She wanted to extend the blonde some room to process her thoughts. She lowered her gaze, sipping her own hot beverage, and waited. She wasn't remotely surprised that Emma didn't want to talk about it. The petite brunette could just imagine what flavor of fresh hell the mayor had put Emma through this time. It never failed that as soon as she thought it might be time to give Regina the benefit of the doubt, the mayor did something else to crush the life out of her friend. Mary Margaret's jaw clenched involuntarily at the thought of the other brunette and not for the first time, she wondered what could make a woman like Regina so incredibly hardhearted. She also couldn't fathom what motivated Emma to keep putting herself through this nightmare. One thing was certain, though – Mary Margaret was one hundred percent over it.

"Thanks." Emma said in acknowledgment of the chocolaty hot beverage and brought her still shivering arms out from under the covers. She wrapped her cold hands around the toasty mug and let the sweet steam heat up her face. Emma was sure she shouldn't still be cold, but nevertheless, the chill persisted deep inside her bones. "It's delicious." Emma said with a smile, truly grateful for her roommate's thoughtfulness.

"It will help warm you up." Mary Margaret smiled as softly as she could while trying to suppress her growing rage. She didn't need to know exactly what the mayor had done this time to know that she had once again shattered Emma's heart. How anyone could be so . . . _evil_, the schoolteacher could simply not understand. The anger continued to bubble and swirl until Mary Margaret could hold it in no longer and she shot up from the armchair.

"Mary Margaret," Emma whispered firmly, thrusting her hand out to grab the other woman's wrist. The blonde's eyes made a silent plea for her friend to calm down. She sensed the rising tide in her roommate, and didn't want Regina's poison to spread any further. The brunette didn't speak, instead taking Emma's empty mug and placing it back on the table. She moved back to her friend and tenderly tucked the blankets back around the blonde's uncommonly fragile body. Emma drifted back to sleep without another thought, feeling a little safer in the other woman's presence.

* * *

It was Monday before Emma even attempted to venture out of the apartment. She had spent the better part of the preceding 48 hours alternating between lengthy crying jags and hours long naps. Her emotional exhaustion had been extreme. She still couldn't understand how it had come to this, no matter how many times she replayed Friday night in her head. She spent hours staring down at her hands. Lost. Wondering if maybe she had been possessed. Terrified that she could ever hurt another person like that. Confused by how love had been twisted into something so unrecognizable. Something so evil. She replayed the memories, trying to pull as much information from them as possible. The images came to her in soundless flashes like 8mm film on an old battered projector. She saw Regina's face contorted between pleasure and pain. Saw the senseless fury in her own face. And still, despite the endless replay of her evening from hell, Emma failed to find the source of her actions. Sure Regina had struck first by pressing into her already painful bruise, but Emma had escalated it to a whole different level. She had gone too far and then kept right on going.

The blonde shook her head as she dressed. She was at a loss even to herself. Especially to herself. She just couldn't understand it. Any of it. She felt the familiar sting in her eyes. Tears had become ever-present fixtures on Emma's face. Always dancing at the edge of her eyelids. Threatening to spill over in another avalanche of grief. The blonde grabbed the bottle of aspirin to calm the ache in her head. Nothing could stop the pain. Not in her head, not in her heart. She just needed to get through the next two weeks. She would keep herself distracted. Focus on her friends and Henry until her time as sheriff was up. Until she left Regina forever. Until she could put this nasty mistake of a town in her rearview mirror for good.

As Emma stepped out of the house, she put on her aviators to mask her swollen, puffy eyes and zipped up her thick black leather jacket to her chin. She needed to hide the unsightly bruise on her neck, but just the contact with the jacket itself was painful. Emma winced involuntarily. Mary Margaret had been shocked when she'd walked in to check on her as she was stepping out of the shower. Emma vividly remembered looking up in surprise to see her roommate stop dead in her tracks, her usual smile wiped from her face, her left hand still on the doorknob. Emma had stood there, paralyzed, as her friend's brown eyes scanned her body, attempting to process the damage to her friend's pale skin. Black, blue, and purple bruises dominated the space, with angry red scratches filling in occasionally. But it wasn't until Mary Margaret had finally worked her way up to Emma's neck that she had gasped and covered her mouth in horror. Emma had stared back, feeling exposed, dirty, and embarrassed, not knowing what to do. Mary Margaret had looked back into her eyes then, a question and tears visible in her eyes before practically running out of the bathroom shouting apologies. She had also mercifully decided not to ask any questions about what she had seen; Emma had been deeply relieved. However, she could still sense her roommate's discomfort after that incident, and she had wanted to explain that Regina wasn't abusing her. Not physically. But she hadn't been able to find the words and so thus far, she'd let Mary Margaret draw her own conclusions. The cold air suddenly bringing her back to the moment, Emma shook the memory off and sighed – what was done was done. She made one more quick adjustment to her jacket, ensured her skin was covered, and then with a deep breath, entered Mary Margaret's car.

"Thanks for the ride," Emma said with a lopsided smile, settling into the passenger seat. She pulled a dark blue scarf out of her pocket and wrapped it loosely around her neck, finding the happy medium between warmth and tolerable pain. The autumn morning was positively freezing, and the blonde already regretted not grabbing a warmer coat.

"No problem," Mary Margaret said pleasantly. They drove in silence to the police station. Mary Margaret stole glances at her roommate as they drove. Emma had barely been able to keep any food down all weekend, nor had she been able to sleep for more than an hour or two at a time. Combined with the near constant crying fits, the blonde's distress was quite evident, despite her large, dark sunglasses. The brunette had never felt so helpless. She didn't know how to console her friend. Emma hadn't said a word about what had happened, but Mary Margaret knew this time was different. She couldn't help the anger burning up from her gut every time she thought of Emma's endless tears, or thought back to the sight of the sheriff's battered body. She couldn't understand how Emma found any love from a woman who could treat her so badly.

"I'm going to get my keys and my phone later," Emma responded to the unasked question. Her roommate merely nodded, already formulating her own plan.

"Want to have dinner with Ruby tonight? I can pick you up when you're done," the brunette asked as they pulled up to the sheriff's station.

"Ok, but don't worry about picking me up. If I can't get my keys, I'll take the cruiser." Emma tried to smile.

"Alright. I'll call Ruby and maybe she can come over around eight?"

Emma nodded and gave her gentle friend a wave as she closed the car door. She decided she would tell her two best friends after dinner that she was leaving. For once in her life she didn't want to run off in the middle of the night just to avoid the pain of goodbye. Ruby and Mary Margaret deserved better than that.

The blonde took several deep breaths before making it through the doors of the sheriff station. She had had a reoccurring fear that Regina would be waiting for her at her desk. She was relieved, however, to find the office quiet and practically empty, save for a couple of volunteer deputies. She sat behind her desk and started busily immersing herself in a mountain of paperwork, deciding that once the most important items were complete, she would go and get her things from Regina. She prayed that the mayor had simply left the phone and keys in an envelope on her secretary's desk. For the moment, however, the blonde focused on the task at hand. She left the sunglasses on.

* * *

"Mayor's Office," an older woman's voice answered after several rings.

"Good Morning. I need to speak with the mayor, please." Mary Margaret steeled her resolve.

"Mayor Mills is unavailable. May I take a message?" Rose recited the line she repeated several times a day with little emotion.

"Oh, hello. Umm, this is Mary Margaret Blanchard–"

"Is Henry alright?!" Rose asked abruptly, her voice laced with worry.

"Yes. Yes. I mean, I think he is. Henry isn't the reason I'm calling." Mary Margaret spoke quickly, her nervousness threatening to overwhelm her. "Why, did something happen to Henry?" She added after a beat, now worried herself by the other woman's anxious tone.

"No," the woman cleared her throat trying to regain her composure. "I mean, I don't know." Rose was sure that Regina would fire her if she found out that she had divulged even a hint of her private life, but the older woman had been Regina's assistant for as long as she remembered, and knew something was seriously wrong with the mayor. She was desperate for some information.

Intuiting that something was amiss, Mary Margaret asked, "Has something happened?" The brunette's mind raced. She hoped that Emma hadn't done anything crazy. The schoolteacher couldn't imagine what her roommate could have gotten up to in the ten minutes since she had dropped her off at the sheriff's station, but she couldn't stop the panic from growing in her stomach either.

"Miss Blanchard, I am sorry, but Mayor Mills is not in today. I thought perhaps Henry was ill and that is why you were calling." Rose was hoping that Mary Margaret would infer that Regina was at home.

"I see," Mary Margaret said skeptically. She barely knew Rose, had met her only a handful of times in fact, but she was pretty sure about the tremor she'd heard in the other woman's voice. Something was wrong. "Well, thank you, Rose," the brunette added before hanging up. Mary Margaret let out a cleansing breath. She checked the time and realized she would be late to start her class. Mary Margaret thought fast and called in a favor from one of their substitute teachers. That done, she drove out of the faculty parking lot and headed straight for Regina's house.

* * *

"Miss Blanchard?" Regina asked in surprise, her voice still hoarse. She had been confused and caught off guard by the early morning knock at her door. "Has something happened? Is Henry not at school?" She asked immediately, concern evident on her haggard face.

"I'm sure he's fine. I took the day off, so I actually haven't seen him this morning." The brunette answered succinctly, her actual motive for coming here clear in her mind. She was determined to do this. The two women just stood there for a few moments. Mary Margaret couldn't help but notice that Regina was looking just as rough as Emma. The mayor was wearing a black turtleneck all the way up to her chin and black trousers. The only skin visible was on her hands and her face, and that looked pale and unnatural. Mary Margaret couldn't help but wonder if Regina's body was as marked as Emma's. The schoolteacher scolded herself internally, willing the thoughts to go away.

"I'm so glad that you found time in your leisurely morning to stop by, but I really must get back to work," Regina said flatly. The black circles under her eyes were covered with makeup, but Mary Margaret could see the dark shadow of them underneath the concealer.

"I came for Emma's things." Mary Margaret stated simply. Regina drew her eyebrows together in confusion.

"I have nothing of hers." The words made Regina sad the moment she heard herself speak them. The truth behind that statement was more poignant than she had expected.

"Her phone and her keys. She left them here," Mary Margaret said curtly. She feels her faux bravado slipping a bit and tries to sound firm. Regina regards the crop-haired woman standing on her doorstep. The pushy tone was far more Snow White than Mary Margaret Blanchard, and something about that was not entirely displeasing to Regina.

"I do apologize for your inconvenience, but I do not have her things," Regina repeated after a moment. The sun catches her tired eyes, making her squint, and she wants to crawl back inside her home.

"Right, so she almost froze to death walking home and passed out on my doorstep because she didn't want to let herself in or call for help?" Mary Margaret was almost surprised by her own sarcastic tone, but set her jaw and refused to back down. The words stunned the mayor and she instantly found herself deeply concerned with the sheriff's well-being.

"Is she alright?" Regina couldn't stop the tremble in her voice and Mary Margaret nearly fell back in surprise. The combination of fear and tenderness the schoolteacher saw on the mayor's face appeared immediate and genuine.

"Yes," the smaller woman responded, still shocked by the mayor's concern. "No thanks to you," she added for good measure. Regina looked only slightly relieved at this news. "I don't see why you should care, though, after everything you've put her through," the schoolteacher finished.

Regina didn't respond right away. She felt the urge to pull down the collar of her turtleneck and show the schoolteacher what Emma had done to _her_. Force the petite brunette to look at the dark purple handprint graffitied on her throat. But she doesn't. She knows that she deserved far worse from Emma after everything she has done to her these last few months. Knows that their last night together had changed Emma for the worse, and that that was her fault as well. Regina felt a fresh spasm of pain pull at the center of her chest as she recalled Emma's dark angry eyes and almost unrecognizable face. She felt the pressure around her neck and remembered the blackness afterward. She saw Emma's terrified expression after she had removed her hands from the mayor's throat. And Regina was reminded of her own unspeakable anger at seeing those gorgeous green eyes horribly wounded and begging for her forgiveness. It was Regina that should have been apologizing for infecting her with her own self-hatred. With her poison. And for toying with her these many months when all Emma wanted to do was get close to her. Anguish churned in Regina's chest rising up through her body to the back of her head, making her headache a thousand times worse.

"Madam Mayor?" The schoolteacher finally spoke when she couldn't bear the sight of the devastation crossing the other woman's face any longer. To her surprise, Mary Margaret felt her anger dissipating, a feeling much closer to sympathy replacing it. She had seen some things she hadn't expected. First of all, there _was_ more to Regina Mills. Secondly, something she didn't understand had occurred between Emma and Regina. And lastly, that Regina was not evil.

"I'm sorry Miss Blanchard," Regina cleared her throat, willing herself back to the present. "I am sure that I do not have Sheriff Swan's things. However, I will take another look around to ease your mind. You may as well come inside while you wait." Regina's exhaustion threatened to overwhelm her and it wasn't even nine in the morning. The brunette moved back to allow Mary Margaret to enter the house. The schoolteacher nodded once and followed her into the foyer.

"Wait here," Regina said coldly and turned to climb up the stairs. Mary Margaret stood there rather awkwardly, rolling back and forth on the balls of her feet. She glanced around the room and fidgeted with the sleeves of her coat as she waited for the mayor to return.

Regina opened the door to her bedroom slowly and it sighed with a loud creak. The brunette hadn't returned here since Emma had walked out of her house and out her life Friday night. White sheets hung over the edge of the bed and spilled out on to the floor. A pillow had been tossed in the corner along with the black leather dress Regina had worn Friday night. Regina looked away from the garment and took in a deep breath. The room still smelled like Emma's perfume. It was a snapshot of the last time the two women had been together. A morbid memento from that horrible night. Regina had to fight the tears stinging the back of her eyes. She braced herself and walked into the room completely. She checked the dresser and then the nightstands, but didn't find a phone or any keys. The mayor hadn't realized that her hands were shaking until she'd bent down to pull back the comforter to get it off the floor. A dry sob escaped her lips and the mayor's body lurched forward over the bed. Her right arm flew out in front of her, bracing her body above the mattress, while the other cradled her stomach protectively, her heartache acute. She shut her eyes tight to stem the flow of memories. Regina felt the pain of what she had lost pour out from her soul. It was too much to be in here. She couldn't stand it for another moment. Regina backed off the mattress and threw back the blankets partially covering the underside of the bed. A reflection caught the corner of her eye, and Regina knelt down to grab whatever had fallen there. Once the items were in her possession, she fled the room like a woman on fire.

Mary Margaret jumped when she heard a door on the second floor slam closed. Regina appeared at the top of the stairs a few minutes later. Her usually perfectly quaffed shoulder-length brown hair was now quite messy and her expression was tortured. Regina seemed to have aged ten years while she was gone. Mary Margaret watched as the woman descended the steps to the main floor, and couldn't help but notice Regina was trying to steady herself as she went.

"It looks like she did leave something." Regina's voice was low and sullen. Mary Margaret noticed the mayor's hands were trembling when she handed over Emma's belongings.

Mary Margaret was more confused now than ever. She had intended to come here and give Regina a piece of her mind, but she hadn't expected to find the woman so broken. Now she didn't know what to think.

"Mayor . . . Regina," Mary Margaret felt bold enough to call the other woman by her first name. The formality of her title just didn't seem fitting at the moment. "I can't say that I know what happened between you and Emma, but–"

"No, you don't." Regina cut her off almost as a kneejerk reaction.

"_But_, what I do know," Mary Margaret resumed her statement, ignoring the mayor's comment, "is that although there seems to be something that both of you are fighting for, neither of you seems to have stopped to ask who or what that something is. Why is that?" The mayor didn't say anything, but Mary Margaret noted movement in the other woman's eyes and knew Regina was listening.

"I appreciate the words of wisdom, Miss Blanchard," Regina spoke after a few moments of silence. Her tone was not entirely sarcastic. "But, this is not something I am willing to discuss with you. You and Miss Swan may spend all night gabbing and braiding each other's hair, but I am not–"

"Please," Mary Margaret raised her hand to the mayor's lips to stop them from moving. "Don't make me regret saying this to you, ok? She loves you, Regina. She loves you so very much that she has put herself through the ringer for you. Don't you see that?" Mary Margaret was losing her patience and her voice sounded desperate.

The words hit Regina like a ton of bricks. Why is this woman saying this? What kind of game is this supposed to be? Did Emma send her here? Did she leave her keys on purpose? Why? The mayor's head was spinning.

"I . . ." Regina began but faltered. She was at a loss. She didn't know what she believed had led to this moment. The mayor went silent, and it was several minutes before she spoke again.

"Well Miss Blanchard, if that were true, why would she be leaving Storybrooke?" Regina's words were dripping with sorrow and her voice cracked at the end as if under great strain. Mary Margaret noticed that she also appeared to be asking the question with genuine interest. A myriad of emotions crossed the schoolteacher's face so quickly that Regina would have missed it had she not been staring directly at the other woman. The mayor had seen sadness, anger, surprise and confusion, but the most unfortunate was the brief glimmer of betrayal.

"You didn't know?" Regina asked, not hiding the surprise in her voice. Mary Margaret's eyes went wide. Regina immediately wished she hadn't said anything. For once, her intention hadn't been to cause the schoolteacher grief. It honestly hadn't occurred to her that Emma might not have already informed her roommate of her plans.

"But. . . She. . . " Mary Margaret's mind trailed off in thought, hurt constricting her throat. The anger was back now, in full force. "What did you do?!" She finally screamed at Regina after fully processing what the taller brunette had said. Regina looked away to regain her poker face. It had been her doing that drove Emma away. Watching Mary Margaret's reaction made her wonder for the first time what Henry would say when he found out. The pain in her chest increased, and Regina felt like she would buckle under its weight.

"Something that can't be undone," Regina said in a somber tone. Her eyes forced themselves back to the schoolteacher. She couldn't stop the incredible wave of longing and regret from welling up in her eyes. Mary Margaret watched, feeling like her world had been torn upside down. Regina was about to start crying for one, and now Emma was leaving . . . Why hadn't she told her? Was she planning on just leaving in the middle of the night? Mary Margaret wanted to give the blonde the benefit of the doubt, but the sheriff's past behavior didn't give her much to hold onto. Mary Margaret felt the need to run. She turned away from Regina, leaving the mayor grief-stricken and mourning in the foyer, and let herself out of the mansion. She held on tightly to Emma's things – afraid that she would drop them and this strange trip would have been for naught. Mary Margaret panicked and she didn't look back. Still, she could sense she had left Regina to fall apart behind her. This was _far_ _more_ than she had bargained for when she set out to retrieve Emma's keys.

* * *

"Hey, Em," Ruby said as she entered the sheriff's station.

"Hey," Emma responded, her voice sounding as tired as she felt.

"You look terrible," the longhaired brunette said matter-of-factly. She's didn't ask why Emma was wearing sunglasses indoors, or why she was wearing her scarf around her neck despite the working heater. Emma couldn't help but chuckle. She could always count on Ruby for the truth. She was going to miss that about her, she was going to miss everything about her, and everyone else. Sorrow churned in Emma's chest, causing an awkward smile to spread on her face.

"Thanks, what's up?" Emma said, trying to sound normal and not like she was holding back tears.

"Well, Mary Margaret dropped by the diner and asked me to bring you these." Ruby held out the items recovered from the mayor's house.

"No shit. I can't believe she got these for me." Emma was stunned. Her mind quickly wondered how her roommate had been able to acquire her belongings, and just imagined what the confrontation between Mary Margaret and Regina must have been like. Emma felt her stomach plummet and swallowed hard against a strong wave of nausea. She distinctly hoped the mayor hadn't been cruel to her roommate.

"Wait – aren't these yours? What do you mean, 'she got them' for you?" Ruby asked, feeling thoroughly confused.

"Nothing. I just left them and she grabbed them for me," Emma said awkwardly. Ruby nodded, but didn't believe the blonde for a minute. She shrugged, not really wanting to probe any further. She knew it was likely something to do with Regina and if she never thought about that woman again it would be too soon.

"Wanna come have some lunch? My treat?" Ruby smiled, figuring by the gaunt expression on the blonde's face that she hadn't eaten yet today.

"Well we have dinner tonight, don't we?" Emma responded.

"Yeeeah. So you're not going to eat till dinner? It's almost two in the afternoon." Ruby looked at Emma like the sheriff had sprouted another head.

"Oh." Emma realized her mistake and smiled even more awkwardly. "Yeah, I guess that doesn't make too much sense. Maybe I could use something to eat, huh?" She wasn't hungry at all, and was actually nursing a lump the size of Jupiter in her throat. But she couldn't find a way to dodge this situation.

"Great!" Ruby said enthusiastically, hooking her arm around Emma's as they walked to the door. Emma signaled to one of the volunteers at the station that she was leaving, and the pair continued out of the office.

* * *

Emma sat at the counter while Ruby attended to some customers. The waitress had left her sandwich half eaten when she'd got up to help Granny with the afterschool rush. Emma was in no hurry to finish her meal or to return to the office, so instead she sat on the stool staring blankly out the window. Emma had insisted sitting as close as possible to the window to somewhat justify her need to keep her aviators on inside the diner. There was no real reason to keep her jacket zipped up either, but she did.

"Emma!" The blonde nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of her name being yelled. She immediately whipped her head around and toward the source of the noise. An easy smile formed on her lips when she saw who was calling for her.

"Hey, kid!" Emma instantly felt the familiar threat of tears upon seeing her son running towards her. She nearly lost control when the boy threw his arms around her waist and squeezed as tightly as he could.

"Where have you been?" the boy asked immediately. _Gotta love the bluntness of a child_, Emma thought to herself.

"I'm sorry, buddy, I've been real busy working." Emma put on her best fake smile. The boy was not convinced. He screwed up his face to show he saw through her.

"Oh. Well, you didn't come to pick pumpkins and then you haven't come for dinner in a bunch of days." Henry laid his thoughts out easily.

"I know, kid. How about maybe I get you a hot chocolate and then we can go for a walk?" Emma smiled weakly, hoping she had enough energy to give the boy the news. She didn't know when she'd get another chance to talk to him without Regina around and she wanted to take advantage of the moment.

"Ok," Henry said with skepticism. His birth mother had never asked him to go on a walk, and he couldn't help but notice Emma was acting strangely. His mother had been acting weird, too, and he sensed something bad was about to happen. Even so, he accepted his hot chocolate and drank it eagerly. Emma meanwhile continued pushing food around her plate and pretending to eat.

Ruby waved at the pair as they walked out of the dinner, feeling somewhat disheartened. Emma had hardly said goodbye to her, and she noticed the blonde had barely even spoken to Henry. It was like her mind was a thousand miles away. Although too busy to run after her friend now, the waitress made a decision to get to the bottom of whatever was going on with Emma later.

The afternoon was sunny but chilly and Emma tightened the scarf around her neck despite the how sore it was. Henry's coat was thick, and the boy looked comfortable strolling outside. Emma led them to a bench overlooking a fountain, now turned off and emptied until Spring returned. They were less than a block away from Granny's but they wouldn't be interrupted or overheard here.

"Henry, I need to talk to you about something. It's not easy for me to explain, and I know that at first you're not going to like it, but I promise that it's going to be ok. . . okay?" Emma furrowed her eyebrows, and hoped her disclaimer would dull the sting. The boy's eyes widened. This _was_ going to be bad. He didn't say a word, just waited for the blonde to continue. Emma took a deep breath and tried to remember why she was doing this. Tried to focus on all the damage Regina had caused. It was much harder now that she stared down into the soft brown eyes of the son she once thought she would never see again, much less get the chance to know . . . and love.

"You know that I love you, kid," Emma tried to smile. Henry was really feeling nervous now. "But, I am moving back to Boston." The blonde finished the rest of the statement quickly.

"What?! You can't!" the boy shrieked. Emma looked around nervously to see if anyone had heard.

"Henry, please I –"

"No Emma! You can't leave. The curse, it won't let you. Something really bad will happen! No one can leave!" The boy was frantic. Emma's had thought her heart too shattered to break any further. She was wrong.

"Please, Henry, I need you to be serious. I need you to understand. I was never meant to stay here." Emma tried to soothe the boy, and watched helplessly as fat tears rolled down his cheeks. She wanted to die. She would do anything to spare him more pain.

"I am being serious! It's not a made up story, it's true! If you try to leave, you could die!" Henry sensed his words were wasted judging by his mother's expression. He understood now that she never really believed him about the curse, not about any of it. And now she was leaving him and he felt so alone. So small. So defeated. The boy openly sobbed. The blonde pulled her son into her arms and held him tightly. No longer caring if they drew attention to themselves.

Emma felt the weight of Henry's lament through-and-through. His body trembled from the power of his cries. The sounds were muffled against Emma's jacket, but the blonde felt his body shake. She fought the overwhelming desire to cry with him, and knew she had to retain some semblance of control, for his sake. As the boy gripped her waist, she could hear Regina's words from months earlier echoing in her ears, _"You know it's going to kill him when you leave, but he will get over it. He will understand that all you have ever done is leave him and that you just don't have it in you to be responsible or make sacrifices."_ The message taunted her, and she knew Regina had been right all along. Emma looked up at the sky, stemming the tears from flowing.

"Please don't leave me Emma, you're my mom," he said through heavy sobs.

"Henry, I'm not leaving _you_. I just can't stay _here_. I will come back and visit, and maybe your mom will let you come visit me when I'm settled," she said optimistically through her quivering lips, not believing her own words.

"No you won't!" Henry ripped himself away from Emma, his cheeks red and tearstained. Emma felt her soul rip apart. The guilt and sadness were like a three-ton weight on her shoulders.

"Henry, wait!" Emma yelled as the boy started running across the grassy area onto the sidewalk. His backpack swayed behind him as he ran, and it was only a moment before he was in front of the diner. The blonde took off after him, but stopped when she saw the boy reach the black Mercedes parked outside of Granny's. Emma hadn't noticed it before, and her blood ran cold as she imagined the woman sitting behind the steering wheel. Henry disappeared into the backseat, and a second later the car drove away. Quickly leaving behind Emma standing in the middle of the street trying to catch her breath.

* * *

By the time Emma let herself into her apartment at a quarter past ten, she was completed exhausted. It had taken her hours of sitting in the bathroom of the Sheriff's station to stop crying. She felt sorry for herself, sorry for Henry, and generally like the world's most miserable person. She didn't know what she was doing any more. The emptiness in her soul was overwhelming. Emma had half a mind to leave tonight without saying another word to anybody, and she probably would have if she hadn't been so excruciatingly tired.

"Nice of you to make it," Ruby said without moving from her horizontal position on the couch. Two bottles of wine stood empty on the kitchen counter next to the untouched dinner.

"Oh fuck," Emma said, not believing that she could have felt worse than she already did. The conversation with Henry had gone so poorly and afterwards, the blonde had managed to completely forget about dinner with her two best friends. "I'm sorry, Rubes, it was a rough day. I'm totally exhausted, I guess I just forgot." Emma admitted as she walked toward the brunette.

"Yeah well, I suppose planning to leave town can take it out of you," the brunette said rather bitterly. Emma noticed there was a slur to her friend's words and her eyes were red and shiny. Ruby was drunk.

"What?" was all Emma could say. _How does she know?_ Emma thought of Henry, but why would he tell Ruby that she was leaving? He was the only person who knew, the only person besides Regina Mills. Emma felt a flash of anger, but put it aside when she saw the hurt register on Ruby's face.

"Admit it. Mary Margaret already told me," Ruby said in a sullen tone. Emma made a strange face, her expression incomprehensible. Emma understood. Regina had likely told Mary Margaret that she was leaving when her roommate retrieved her things. Regina had told her roommate in an attempt to hurt her, to make this all the more painful. Emma was overcome with anger and sadness. Even in this, Regina was trying to crush her. She was already leaving, finally giving the mayor what she had wanted from the start. . . why wouldn't she just leave her to it?

"Ruby, I can explain." The blonde sat on the coffee table across from Ruby.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The brunette's voice was a soft whisper, full of disbelief and hurt. Tears formed in her normally bright eyes.

"I was going to talk to you and Mary Margaret after dinner," Emma said truthfully. She looked right into Ruby's eyes, pleading with the other woman to believe her.

"But you already told her. You told Mary Margaret you were leaving in two weeks. Why didn't you tell _me_?" Ruby's voice cracked, but the tears had not yet fallen. Ruby stayed quiet for a moment, stating to believe that this wasn't just some misunderstanding. "Is it true then? You really are leaving?" Ruby asked, voice cracking.

"It is true," Emma started explain but had to stop and look away to find the strength to go on. "I am going back to Boston. But I didn't tell Mary Margaret. Before I told Henry this afternoon, Regina was the only person who knew." Emma finished honestly. Ruby's face soured at the sound of the mayor's name being mentioned. Mary Margaret hadn't managed to explain why Emma was leaving before she had stormed out of the apartment earlier in a flurry of emotion, but Ruby had been sure it was related to Regina-_fucking_-Mills. The waitress just could not understand what the blonde saw in that woman! Why she wanted _her_, but not Ruby.

"Surprise, surprise." was all Ruby could muster. She would rather focus on hating the mayor than imagine what it was going to be like to live in a post-Emma Swan Storybrooke. She felt her blood run cold at the thought, but quickly found heat in her growing hatred for Regina.

"Rubes, listen, I'll be back to visit, and you can come visit me in Boston, right? I mean it's not that far away." Emma tried to sound nonchalant. Ruby scoffed. She knew if Emma left Storybrooke, it would be the last time she would see the woman. Fear and desperation washed over her like a tsunami destroying all her common sense and inhibition. The liquid courage she'd found at the bottom of the empty wine bottles gave her the boost to sit up and close the short gap between Emma's mouth and her own.

It was several moments before Emma registered that Ruby's lips were pressed against her own. The brunette's kiss was urgent and forceful, and she pushed Emma back down onto the coffee table before climbing on top of her and straddling her thighs. The blonde didn't react. Her mind was in a thick haze. She couldn't summon the strength to stop her friend desperately seeking entry to her mouth. Emma tasted the white wine as Ruby's tongue dragged over her lips. Ruby's hands gripped fistfuls of blonde hair and pulled the woman closer to her, desperately kissing Emma's nonreactive lips. Willing them to life. The blonde's hands remained firmly planted on the deceivingly strong wooden coffee table. Emma closed her eyes and let herself try to kiss Ruby back. She almost _wanted_ to want to. She let the unfamiliar motion of the brunette's kiss travel around her mouth. Emma tentatively moved her tongue against Ruby's soft lips in response, and her hands traveled up to the brunette's thin waist. Ruby's lips were infinitely different than Regina's. Their weight. Their texture. Their fullness. All uniquely Ruby. When Emma's lips parted to grant the brunette slightly more access, Ruby pushed forward and their teeth clashed together awkwardly. Neither used to the dimensions of the other woman, or of her movements. A soft sigh escaped Ruby's lips as she fell into the kiss she had been waiting so long for. The kiss she had imagined a thousand times. The moment she had wished for every time Emma's lips had curled into a bright smile or an adorable scowl. Emma tried, but she didn't feel anything more, not even as Ruby deepened the kiss. She finally had to pull herself away.

"Ruby," Emma whispered apologetically. Ruby's bright eyes quickly dimmed with the recognition that this was never going to happen – that Emma would never be hers. The brunette's eyes grew wider as her brain caught up to her actions and she realized what she had just done. Her hands flew up to cover her tingling lips, and quickly scrambled off the blonde beneath her before racing to grab her bag and coat by the door.

"Ruby!" Emma repeated as the brunette ran out of her apartment without looking back, slamming the door shut as she left. Emma's soul was unable to register any more pain. Her mind was unwilling to process that her entire world was crashing painfully around her. She shouldn't have kissed the brunette back, but she couldn't stand to reject her. She did _want to_, want to kiss her. It would be so much easier, yeah? Ruby wouldn't hurt her. Wouldn't play games. Wouldn't do any of the horrible things Regina had. Emma let out a long sigh. Too bad she couldn't will her heart to beat for Ruby, or anyone other than Regina. The blonde didn't know how it was possible, but she had managed to feel lower than she had before she had come home.

"Quite an effect you are having on people today, Swan. Everyone keeps running the fuck away from you." Emma spoke to herself as she laid back on the couch. She didn't care that the door was left unlocked. She could barely understand her life right now, let alone how everything had changed so dramatically. . . so quickly. Emma felt like she was singlehandedly causing everyone in Storybrooke to be completely miserable, including herself.

* * *

The soft pink light of dawn slowly filtered into the apartment when Emma heard the door creak open. Emma immediately opened her eyes. She had been drifting in and out of sleep all night. She hadn't attempted to make herself more comfortable. Hadn't removed her jacket or her shoes. Hadn't moved a muscle from where she landed after Ruby left.

"You're home late," was all Emma could say to her roommate as she sat up with her back against the armrest. Mary Margaret walked over to the couch. Instead of the angry tirade Emma had expected, however, the woman sat down next to her and hugged her tightly. Emma hugged her back. Neither one spoke, but both cried freely. They didn't need to put this into words. Both women understood the depth of the love and friendship between them. Nothing could make this easier anyway, and words would only get in the way.

They stayed that way, locked in a silent tearful embrace for some time, until Mary Margaret finally loosened her arms from around Emma's shoulders and sat back.

"I want to say something and I don't want you to think that I am trying to get you to stay." Mary Margaret gathered her strength. She had spent all night trying to figure out what to say to this woman sitting across from her. Of course Mary Margaret had every intention of convincing the blonde to stay. Emma nodded wearily.

"You have told me more than once that it is over between you and Regina. I understand that something different may have happened this time. I have seen the marks on your body, and the broken look in your eyes more than once. I can't image that Regina is an easy woman to be with. I spoke to her when I went for your things." Mary Margaret took a pause before continuing with the more difficult sentiments. She may have spent hours thinking this over, but she still hadn't been sure exactly what words would tumble from her mouth. "I do not understand it, but I believe she does love you." Emma almost laughed out loud at the absurdity of that statement. Mary Margaret wouldn't be saying that if she knew everything the mayor had done. The schoolteacher picked up on Emma's skepticism, but continued on. At least she could say she tried. "And you love her, Emma, it's so very obvious, and there's no way your heart is going to just let you give up. You are not going to find any peace out there, Emma. Fate is always going to drag you back here . . . back to her." Mary Margaret finished, eyes filled with tears once more. She had intended to say much more, explain how fate had already brought them all together in such a strange way, how Emma felt like a missing piece to a puzzle, but a full night with no sleep and nonstop emotional chaos had left the brunette thoroughly exhausted.

"Thank you, Mary Margaret. Thank you for caring. It's not that I want to leave you guys." Emma said with a shaky voice. "I just can't do this anymore. I can't stay here. I should have been on my way a long time ago, and I'm grateful that I found an amazing friend in you. I have never had someone like you in my life." Emma's words failed her and although she was sure that she couldn't have any more tears left, the blonde felt the moisture accumulate between her eyelashes.

Mary Margaret wanted the blonde to fight a little more. To give her life in Storybrooke another go round, but she knew from the determination in the green eyes across from her that Emma wouldn't hear anymore tonight. She let Emma go . . . for now.

"Goodnight," Mary Margaret said simply, despite the fact that dawn was fast approaching. Emma nodded and decided to shower and ready herself for work. She would have a lot to accomplish before the end of next week.

Mary Margaret decided she would definitely need a better plan as she lay down in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She sent her friend, the substitute teacher, a message asking her to cover for her one more day. Thoughts swirled around and around in her mind until an idea began to take shape. She was definitely going to need some help to pull it off, but it was the only thing that might just keep Emma in Storybrooke. Mary Margaret decided to get a few hours sleep and then get to work.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading! Please feel free to drop a review – they make my day! ;) **

**Thank you to RileyGirl1 as always for your fantastic work! **

**So, the grand finale is next and it is in two parts. The first part should be up next week (maybe a little sooner) I hope you guys like it!**


	22. Chapter 22

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

_There are many things that I would like to say to you_

_But I don't know how_

_Because maybe_  
_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall._

_Today was gonna be the day but they'll never throw it back to you_

_By now you shoulda somehow realized what you're not to do_

_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now._

_"Wonderwall"–By Oasis_

**Tempest – Chapter 22**

It was morning. Regina sat at the edge of her son's bed watching the child toss and turn in a fitful sleep. Henry had been crying most of the night. Regina had known Emma's leaving would be hard on him, but she'd had no idea it would be this brutal. He hadn't even been able to speak for some time after they had arrived home. He had raced up the stairs and into his bed where he lay, utterly inconsolable. Regina had spent the evening at his side like a faithful sentry, fingers stroking his hair like she'd done when he was little. Occasionally she'd caressed his cheek or rubbed his chest in comfort, helping him through the worst of the pain and tears. He'd often dozed in between crying fits, and it had been well passed midnight when he finally drifted off into something resembling real sleep.

Henry hadn't really wanted to talk about it, and Regina hadn't pushed him. When he had spoken, she'd listened and promised that everything would be ok. And now she just sat and watched his chest rise and fall, his breathing ragged and broken. Her heart ached for her son – and for herself, if she was honest. She sighed. A few hours ago she'd stepped into the hallway briefly and had made a quick call to the school; she had decided to keep him home for the day.

Regina ran her fingers across his brow lovingly once more. Slowly the dull morning light had crept up the side of his bed, and she inched closer to him. She placed her hand on his back and began to rub in gentle, soothing circles. She smiled at him softly as he met her eyes, but was slightly alarmed when she noticed just how red and swollen they were. Her heart made a sad little leap in her chest in sympathy, the sorrow practically overwhelming. _I feel it, too, _she thought silently before swallowing the pain and giving him a warm smile.

Henry looked up at her, responding with his own lazy, sleepy smile, and it warmed her heart. It had been a long time since they had shared special, loving moments like this between them, and she missed them. Suddenly, he noticed the sunshine leaking through his navy blue curtains and sat up in alarm. "Am I late for school?"

"No, Henry, I've decided you don't have to go today. You can return tomorrow – _if_ you feel up to it." The brunette spoke softly and continued rubbing his back reassuringly.

He lay back down slowly, unsure, gazing up at her in bewilderment. Henry had _never_ been told that he didn't have to go to school if he didn't want to. Even when he had been sick he'd had to go as long as he didn't have a fever. It was during this glance shared between mother and son that Henry's face softened once more. For the first time, he saw his own sadness mirrored in his mother's eyes, and she saw the realization dawn on him. Apparently, she'd been unable to hide it from him after all, and somehow this made her own sadness more palpable. Henry had looked through her and seen his own despair was every bit as dramatic and agonizing as his mother's. He now could name the look his mom had been wearing for days: heartache.

"Did you already know about Emma when you picked me up at Granny's after school yesterday?" Henry asked, his dark brown eyes looking down at his bed.

Regina looked away. She didn't want Henry to be angry with her. She didn't think her heart could take any more rejection, but he deserved the truth.

"Yes," she finally answered, voice barely a whisper.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked plainly.

"Miss Swan wanted to be the one to talk with you. She loves you very much, Henry. You have to know that this isn't about anything you did. Sometimes grownups have to make very difficult decisions. Even when they don't want to. Even when it hurts them." Regina felt herself starting to lose it. Her chest burned with emotion. _This is mad_, she thought. How was it that the town around them was going about its day, the wind still blowing, the earth still spinning, the sun still sitting in the sky – when their two little hearts were right here in the middle of it all, _breaking wide open_? It seemed so callous and unfair.

"But if she loves me, why doesn't she want to stay with me?" Henry looked down at his hands and started fidgeting with a piece of loose thread. A new slice of regret and guilt tore through his mother. _Henry, honey, you're killing me, _she thought, her own sorrow barely in check.

"Henry, just because you love . . ." Regina shook her head and started again. "Sometimes love is just not enough to overcome life's other _stuff_. But that doesn't make it any less _real_." Regina stroked the boy's hair and then ran her thumb over his fair little cheek. Fair like his mother's skin. Regina's heart seized at the flood of memories before almost collapsing at the realization that followed. . . She had been raising this perfect little piece of Emma Swan for his entire life, and so, in a way, she had loved Emma since she'd first laid eyes on _him_. Her son. Their son. Henry. Regina looked away, suddenly unable to maintain her composure. She did not want to frighten the boy.

"Mom, are you and Emma. . ." The boy blushed a dark crimson. "Are you like. . ." Henry couldn't find a way to ask about his mothers' love life without feeling totally mortified and grossed out by the idea of his mom liking _anyone_. He had never seen her go on a date, let alone bring anyone home. This was new territory and the ten-year-old boy, although obviously mature for his age, was properly horrified. "Did you, um, break up or something? Is that why she's leaving? Why she doesn't want to spend time with us anymore?" Henry finally just blurted it all out at once and then hid his face in his pillow. He didn't see his mother's face turn five different shades of pink. Her jaw dropped almost to her chest like a cartoon character, and it was Regina's turn to be mortified. She had known her boy was brilliant and perceptive, but he'd stunned her this time. She truly thought she and Emma had been so good at keeping their secret.

"Henry. . ." Regina began, then stopped. She wanted to lie. She didn't know how to explain, but the truth had already gotten her farther than she had expected, so she decided to continue along that path. Part of the problem lay in the fact that she had never defined what she had with Emma, even to herself, and the complexity of it was far more than their son needed to know. She decided to keep it as simple as possible. "Miss Swan and I are no longer seeing each other, but that doesn't mean her feelings for _you_ have changed at all," Regina said, the explanation surprisingly succinct.

"Why? Don't you like her anymore?" he asked, his face still a bright red. Regina took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This was getting tricky. She didn't want to overwhelm Henry with adult problems, but she didn't want to ignore him or his questions either. She wanted to be truthful with him, but there were limits, too. She was finding this conversation a difficult balancing act between honesty and too much information for a child.

"Things will get a lot more complicated as you become an adult, Henry, and you'll see that it's not easy to hang on to people. Even when you . . . _care_ about them very much." Regina had never admitted the last part so easily. It seemed that in spite of herself, she could no longer deny that she cared about Emma Swan. . . deeply.

"Yeah, but what _actually_ happened?" the boy insisted, eyes pleading for a real explanation. Regina felt strangely proud that her son refused be drawn off course so easily. It was one of the better attributes he had acquired from his birth mother. Regina sat with his question for a minute before replying. She wanted to tread carefully, wanted to make sure that whatever she told him, the blame stayed squarely on her shoulders. But then again, she couldn't very well tell him the truth either – that she had initially intended to seduce his birth mother, control her with sex, let her fall in love, and then crush her – all in hope of running her out of town and out of their lives for good. Regina sighed, painfully aware of how well the plan had worked. _There was just one small hiccup_, she thought to herself, _I wasn't supposed to end up falling for her as well_. Regina took another breath and gathered herself, a bit more easily than moments before. Some of her sadness appeared to be loosening during this exchange with her child. Perhaps sharing the intricacies of the situation with another person, even in this _very_ abridged version, was granting her some peace.

"Henry, you know that I'm not an easy person to deal with. I mean even _you_ hate me and –" She'd added the last part without thinking.

He cut in, ashamed that she thought that. "I don't _hate_ you. I mean, I love you. You're my mom." He said the words so simply and honestly that Regina was taken aback in disbelief. Tears of joy and relief streamed down her face without censure. She was enormously grateful that she hadn't completely destroyed the bond with the child she loved so dearly. She hugged him and he'd even allowed it for a moment before squirming away. Regina didn't mind. Her grin was enormous. A part of her heart felt full for the first time in a long time.

"Can't you get her back?" he asked innocently. He watched as his mother's grin wilted, and immediately felt a pang of guilt. He didn't know what he had said wrong, but he missed the warmth of her smile as soon as it had left her face, and was almost certain he had caused it to leave.

"I–I don't know." She answered, too honestly. She didn't want Henry to be worrying about this. "Listen, everything is going to be fine. I don't want you to think about it. I'll make sure you'll still get to see her, ok?" Regina tried to smile even with the new bevy of tears sitting on her eyelids waiting to be shed. Henry nodded, but looked unconvinced.

"But what about _you_?" he asked, shocking her yet again, his big brown eyes wide with real interest and concern. She felt herself beaming with love for her child.

"There is no need to think about that Henry," she stated firmly.

"Well, if it's True Love, you'll find a way." He grinned. "I know the fairytale stuff isn't true. I know you're not the Evil Queen," he said, a little embarrassed. "But maybe the love stuff is real," he offered, a little hope embedded in his words. Regina froze. Her blood ran cold as ice, her skin felt thick and clammy. She had made her son think he was wrong about the book. That he was crazy for believing in fairytales. The guilt spread through her like a vile scourge, causing a series of knots to form in her throat and stomach. And strangely enough, that's when the answer hit her, the key to it all.

"Henry, I may have a plan. But I'm going to need to talk to you first." Her despair had momentarily vanished, replaced by tinges of excitement and conviction, a broad grin returning to her face. _Dare she hope?_ "Go on and take a bath and get dressed. I'll fix some breakfast and then we will sit together. Ok?" His mother's face was a strange collection of emotions Henry didn't recognize, but he felt her excitement and it was contagious. Something _big_ was happening. A small smile formed on his lips, somewhat mirroring his mother's. And without another word, he headed to the bathroom to do exactly as he had been told. He was suddenly _very_ motivated.

Regina let out a long sigh. Her idea was a long shot, but it was the only chance she had left. It was her nuclear option, and she closed her eyes and prayed to _any_ god that might be listening – for a miracle.

* * *

The weather had grown markedly colder over the last several days, and as Emma reached the inner sanctum of the sheriff's station, she removed her layers of winter-wear (even though technically it was still Fall), and hung them up on the coat rack. She wore a turtleneck again today, like she had almost every day since that last horrific night with the mayor – despite the fact that the bruise on her neck was almost gone. Only small yellow patches remained, but Emma still felt like she wore her love for Regina like a gaudy neon sign all over her body. So she hid it all. Buried under her clothes, where no one else could see it.

Everything about this day felt final. Mary Margaret had stayed half an hour later than usual to make the both of them an extravagant breakfast, complete with fresh squeezed orange juice and pancakes and someone's homemade syrup. Where the schoolteacher had found fresh, perfectly ripe oranges this time of year – and in Maine of all places – Emma had no idea, but it was simply wonderful. Neither one of them had spoken about the fact that Emma was leaving that evening. The blonde sighed at the sweet memory before dropping into her chair to finish preparing the station for her replacement - whoever that might be. Regina had refused Emma's offer to train the new sheriff before she left. Not that the two of them had spoken directly to each other since the last night they had been together, but the mayor's office had been kind enough to let her know that it wouldn't be necessary. So Emma attempted organize things as much as possible, continually reminding herself that the future of this position wasn't her problem. Not anymore.

The day had been extremely busy. It seemed as though every person in Storybrooke had decided to drop by and say goodbye to her. It was hard for the blonde to look at the friends and acquaintances she had made here. Pulling her roots out of the ground and leaving was infinitely more difficult than she had imagined. As accidental as those roots may have been initially, they had grown deep and wide, cultivating more friendships and respect than she had realized. In fact, leaving this sleepy little town was turning out to be the most difficult thing she had ever done. She briefly allowed herself to envision running now, without any more goodbyes. Just taking off in her little yellow Bug as fast as it could carry her. But she knew she couldn't. Not this time. Emma had changed in her short time here. Relationships mattered for the first time ever. And for the umpteenth time since making her decision, she struggled with why she was still leaving at all. But like all the other times it had crossed her mind, she tried to bury it. _I know why, dammit! I mean… don't I? _She sighed, unsure whether she had convinced herself or not. All she knew was this goodbye bullshit really fucking hurt.

Notably missing from the folks that had come to see her were Henry and Ruby. She had seen Henry a couple of times since she had told him she was leaving, but on both occasions the boy had been withdrawn and despondent. This made Emma think that seeing him was doing more harm than good, so she had made the decision to stay away. Ruby, on the other hand, had avoided Emma like the plague since the kiss. She thought her friend would have at least given her the opportunity to say goodbye. Her heart sank at the prospect of not seeing either of them again.

It was early evening and already dark outside when Emma finally closed up the Sheriff's station for the very last time. She'd locked the door without issue, but then found she couldn't manage to get herself to walk off the stoop. She had never felt so attached to a job before, and she found that separating herself from it was unexpectedly difficult. These feelings were new and unanticipated and Emma wasn't sure how to handle them. _This has been a good place_, Emma thought to herself. She felt the keys to the police cruiser in her pocket, along with her badge. Her finger rubbed over the cold metal and Emma fought back tears. The rest of the items, including her barely worn uniform and police gear were in a black knapsack over her shoulder. She was glad when Mary Margaret had offered to return the items to the mayor's office tomorrow. When Emma herself would be long gone. The blonde might have laughed at the thought of Regina opening the bag only to find the nightstick right on top, if only she hadn't been so miserable. Emma tried to imagine this town without her. She wondered if everyone would really miss her as much as she was going to miss them. Sadness seized her chest and she couldn't breathe. She really didn't want to go, but knew she had to. She wouldn't be able to stay in this town with Regina here. Couldn't live with the pain of her presence at every turn.

"Hey, Sheriff!" The voice jarred Emma back to the present.

"I'm not Sheriff anymore, Leroy," Emma said, trying to force a smile. She found the words excruciatingly painful to her ears. She was back to nothing again. No purpose. No direction. She shook the thought, but promised to let herself cry about it all the way back to Boston.

"That's too bad, you know. You were alright as Sheriff." Leroy stopped in front of the blonde, bent slightly at his waist, and gave her a curt nod. _That's odd_, she thought. It was almost as if he had stifled a bow. Emma brushed it off figuring he was probably already drunk, even if it was only six in the evening.

"I'd like to thank you," he continued. "You know, for all those times you let me out of the drunk tank right on time so I wouldn't get stuck over the weekend. You really are an okay chick," he said gruffly and scratched the back of his head. Emma couldn't help but laugh. It was definitely the weirdest compliment she'd ever received. _Was it a compliment?_ She wondered, laughing even more on the inside.

"Thanks and uh... You're welcome?" Emma grinned widely at the man. He grinned back, clearly overjoyed.

"Alright. So, let's go!" he said eagerly.

"What? Go where?" Emma asked, clearly having missed something.

"For a drink. So I can thank you!" Leroy looked at Emma like it should have been obvious.

"You don't have to do that–" Emma started shaking her head.

"Oh please, it's just a beer at Granny's, not tea with the queen! Come on!" Leroy said, starting to feel impatient. Emma started to refuse again, but then changed her mind. It was just one beer. And anyway, it didn't change the fact that, drink or no, she still had to go back to Mary Margaret's and finish packing up her car. What could it hurt? Might even dull the pain a little.

"You know what, Leroy? You're on." Truth was, she wasn't really ready to leave yet. She knew it had to happen eventually, but she was on nobody's timetable now. Her cry could wait an hour. Leroy responded with another odd expression that Emma took as a smile, and the unlikely pair headed to Granny's. Emma's heart fluttered a bit on the way over, hoping Ruby would be there and let her say goodbye.

* * *

"SURPRISE!"

Emma nearly fell backward from shock when she opened the door to Granny's and saw most of Storybrooke jumping out and yelling at her.

"Oh my God!" Emma gasped, now noticing streamers, balloons and people crammed into every corner of the small diner. "What is this?" She asked, her brain slowly trying to catch up to her eyes and ears.

"Well, what does it look like?" Leroy asked from beside her, a big lopsided grin dominating his gruff face, lighting up his eyes. Emma failed to respond, though, so he looked up at her in concern. He saw the confusion playing beneath her features, her brain struggling to understand. She'd been so caught up in her vision of how this sad, lonely night would proceed that she hadn't even imagined others might want to make her send off a pleasant one. She was legitimately, to the bottom of her heart, surprised and now wholly insecure about how to proceed. As if sensing her uncertainty, Leroy gently placed his hand on her arm and gestured toward the huge blue and green banner on the wall behind the counter. Emma smiled then despite herself, as she read the message: "GOOD LUCK IN BOSTON, EMMA! WE WILL MISS YOU! (Or you can stay. That would be better.)"

Emma was overwhelmed, but she was breathing again. Tears streamed down her face with wild abandon, completely conflicting with the laughter flowing freely from her lips. No one had ever done anything like this for her before. Not a single person. Now there were scores of people here – just for _her_. Asking her to stay. Hugging her and patting her on the back. Giving her love. Acceptance. Community. . . a home.

A few immediate hugs and well-wishes later, the blonde found herself scanning the crowd for Ruby. Then she saw her. Unfortunately, the other woman's long brown hair was moving away from the crowd towards the rear of the restaurant, attempting escape. But Emma was having none of that and quickly stepped through the throng of people to follow. Within seconds, however, she found herself biting back her tongue in frustration, as she was stopped every few steps by another well-wisher asking her to reconsider. It was heartwarming, but couldn't they see she was on a mission? Emma took the time to smile, though, at each and every person that approached her, always shaking her head, explaining that it was just time for her to go. Not a single person was happy with that response. Finally, her destination was within reach. Literally.

"Hey," Emma said, tapping the brunette on the shoulder. Ruby turned, looking like she desperately wanted to bolt in the other direction.

"Hey," she responded, averting direct eye contact.

"I'm glad you're here," Emma stated softly, not moving her hand from the other woman's arm. "I didn't want to leave without seeing you." Emma spoke as quietly as she could. They were standing close to the kitchen door, and were afforded a little privacy given the setting. "I really missed you," Emma finished. Ruby didn't respond right away, instead taking a gulp of the drink in her hand. The brunette felt tears welling in her eyes and shut them tightly, hoping to hold them at bay, silently wishing the world around her would disappear.

"Ruby, please, I am sorry about–"

"What? Wait, why are _you_ apologizing?" Ruby asked, finally looking Emma in the face. "_I'm_ the one that acted like a total jerk." She looked down again, her face flushing bright red.

"You aren't a jerk Ruby, please don't think that." Emma squeezed the brunette's arm, wanting to comfort her.

"So, you don't hate me?" the waitress asked, terrified that her attack on the blonde had been too much for her friend to forgive.

"No! Never! How could I? I just wish that I could return your feelings, Rubes. You are a wonderful person, and I'm . . . just messed up." Emma smiled sheepishly, looking down at her boots. The brunette felt totally mortified. Being rejected, even if done gently and by your best friend, still felt terrible. But she made a decision then and there that she didn't want to ruin these last few hours with Emma, either, so she pushed it aside. There would be time for her to grieve the heartbreak later. Right now, she wanted to spend time with the friend she was going to miss dearly.

"Well if I promise not to maul you again, will you consider staying?" Ruby joked, and Emma laughed, too loudly, as the tension escaped between them. After that, the easy way that had always been theirs reemerged, and the pair laughed and talked for a while. It was pleasant and it was cathartic. Only too soon, however, Emma was forced to circulate through the crowd once again.

* * *

Mary Margaret simply sat back and watched from the rear of the restaurant as person after person came up to Emma and wished her well. The blonde's fair skin had quickly become flushed bright red with all the attention. Mary Margaret had known Emma would be uncomfortable with all of this, but she had also wanted her best friend to see how much she was loved and how everyone wanted her here – even if the situation with Regina was . . . well, less than ideal. Regina Mills wasn't the only person in this town that mattered, and everyone wanted her to stay. Surely Emma would see that? The schoolteacher sighed, hoping it would be enough to make her change her mind. To make her stop running and stay for once.

Over an hour had passed before Mary Margaret approached Emma. The blonde was cornered by Dr. Whale, and Mary Margaret expected the good doctor was probably trying to get in her pants before she left town.

"Hey, Em!" Mary Margaret yelled over the loud voices and distant music. "Are you enjoying the party?" Upon seeing the petite brunette, Dr. Whale quickly excused himself, muttering something about coming back later to finish their conversation. Mary Margaret rolled her eyes, glad he'd wandered off.

"Yeah!" Emma beamed. "It's great!" She nodded at the other woman and toasted her ginger ale to Mary Margaret's glass.

"So," the brunette said, wobbling a little before bracing herself on Emma's arm. She was vaguely aware that the champagne had gone straight to her head, but she was unable to stop the next question tumbling from her lips. "Have you decided to stay then?"

"Mary–" Emma looked regretful for what she what she was about to say. "I–I can't." The blonde's happiness dwindled then, reality slowly coming back to her. The party had been a nice distraction from the depression she'd been wallowing in for weeks. Mary Margaret stifled her tears. She didn't want to make this harder. Didn't want Emma to feel uncomfortable. She tried to smile but a tear snuck out and rolled off her cheek. Emma felt the guilt hit her like a Mack truck.

"I'm so, so sorry." Emma said quietly, her own tears eminent. In a room full of people talking and laughing, everyone else seemed to have disappeared. Mary Margaret woefully accepted her defeat. She understood now that nothing was going to keep Emma in this town except Regina, and that wasn't likely to happen. She exhaled quickly, trying to control her emotions. Mary Margaret had expected this to work dammit! She hadn't really faced the possibility that Emma might actually leave.

"No," Mary Margaret said in a low whisper. "I understand," she lied, offering the blonde a weak smile. Emma caught the lie, as she always did, but accepted it for what it was. She pulled the schoolteacher into her arms for a big warm hug. The brunette returned the embrace, burying her face in her friend's shoulder, and the pair stayed this way for several moments. It wasn't until Emma finally pulled away, that Mary Margaret felt the despair truly begin to overtake her. It was then that Emma abruptly realized that she had to leave _now_, before she changed her mind.

"I–I have to go." Emma said simply. The brunette nodded.

"Do you need help packing up the car?" her roommate asked. Emma shook her head. She'd much rather do this alone. Less tears that way. She couldn't keep saying goodbye. Emma looked around the room. There was no sign of Henry and of course she didn't see Regina. Emma considered driving to the mansion to say goodbye, but she quickly thought better of it. She couldn't predict what would happen if she saw Regina again, and she couldn't risk it. Emma took a deep breath and started for the exit, which took over a half hour. Finally after receiving many more well-wishes and a number of going away gifts and tokens of appreciation, Emma was on her way to pack up her belongings and get the hell out of Dodge.

Emma's departure was felt immediately by everyone at the diner. The music stopped and so did the chatter. It was as if the reality of her leaving had really struck them for the first time. Mary Margaret ran to the bathroom, closely followed by Ruby. And slowly, one by one, the townspeople of Storybrooke began to filter out into the night.

* * *

"Remember what we talked about, Henry. You have to follow the plan. Promise me?" Regina talked to her son through the rear view mirror. She had gone over the plan with him repeatedly. They had been preparing for over a week, but it hadn't really felt real until now. Regina gripped the steering wheel tightly, feeling the leather warm in her sweaty palms.

"Yes, mom," Henry said with a roll of his eyes, a mirror of his blonde mother. "You told me like a million times already."

"It's important, Henry," she repeated firmly, as if saying it out loud could somehow change the result.

"I know, mom," he assured her. Regina regarded the brown-eyed boy. His resilience was remarkable. She steeled herself for what she had to do next and drove on.

* * *

Mary Margaret, Ruby and Kathryn had begun the mundane task of cleaning up the discarded red plastic cups and trash strewn about the diner. Granny had started sweeping the floor, and David and Archie were tasked with taking down the banner, balloons and streamers. Leroy hadn't quite had enough beer according to him, and the grumpy man sat in the corner booth nursing his drink. The group worked in somber silence until the diner doors burst open and Regina materialized, Henry at her side.

"Where is she?" Regina asked, somewhat breathless, eyes desperately searching the nearly empty restaurant for the blonde.

"What are you doing here, Mayor? The party is over." David said, climbing off the ladder to address Regina.

"Is she. . . gone?" Regina asked frantically, making eye contact with Mary Margaret. The schoolteacher looked down, feeling the full weight of her failure. Of her inability to keep Emma from leaving.

"Regina, are you alright?" Kathryn approached her friend with concern. Regina looked nothing like her usual self, her brown eyes huge and panicked. The mayor felt herself floundering, not knowing what to do next. This hadn't been in the plan. She felt physically frozen in place. Defeat started to claw its way into her chest. Regina had counted on Emma still being here. She scolded herself for taking so long to make last minute changes. She almost didn't notice when Henry grabbed her hand and pulled to get her attention.

"Let's go after her!" Henry said fearlessly, tugging on her. Regina's weary mind was trying to process the unexpected hitch in her plan, but it wasn't cooperating. She already felt so drained.

"Mayor, what's going on? Why do you need Emma so badly?" David noted the woman's anxiety and walked over to his wife, just a foot away from the newcomers. His voice brought Regina back to life. And then she did the only thing she could.

"Charming," she said with an odd expression and unreadable eyes. "That you would be so concerned." David looked bewildered at this statement, not understanding. Was Regina speaking in code? The others looked around at each other wondering if anyone understood what the hell was going on. Regina then clenched every muscle in her body and stared directly at Mary Margaret. Their eyes met in a gaze so intense that it was as if everyone else had vanished around them. Comprehension slowly dawned in the schoolteacher's eyes. Mary Margaret looked at David for a long moment. Then at Kathryn. Then at Henry and back to David for another several minutes before it clicked, a wave of knowledge nearly drowning her. She understood. Understood _everything_. Including the terror in Regina's face and the reason she sought out the blonde so desperately. Mary Margaret glanced at her watch.

"You can still catch her," the schoolteacher shrieked and everyone turned to her, alarmed.

"I can't–" Regina cut herself off. "I need you all to come with me." She looked around and tried to convey her urgency. "Now," she pleaded.

"What? All of us? Why?" David asked, thoroughly confused.

"Yes!" Henry chimed in, bouncing up and down, before Regina put a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

The voice from the back of the room came across clear and firm. "I'm not going anywhere with you," Ruby said, walking out from behind the counter. Her arms were crossed in defiance. Regina wasn't surprised at the girl's resistance. The mayor quirked an eyebrow and gave the waitress a penetrating glance. David and Kathryn exchanged looks, not understanding why these two who rarely ever even spoke suddenly seemed like they were ready to take up their pistols in the middle of town at high noon.

Archie recognized the volatile situation and scrambled down the other ladder to join the rest of the group. The hatred between these women was palpable and he could have sworn he heard Ruby growl as he took his place in the middle of the room.

"Listen, I think we should all just calm down. It's been an emotional day, and we all just need to take a breath." The psychiatrist took a big breath hoping that everyone would follow. No one did. Instead, Ruby and Regina directed their anger at him for a moment, before continuing their Staring Contest of Death.

"Actually," Mary Margaret spoke. "Ruby, you should ride with Regina. Henry, will come with me and the Nolans. Archie, Leroy, and Granny will fit in the bench seat of Leroy's pick up. You don't drive, though, Ruby, so Regina is the only one left."

"I am not going _anywhere_ – and certainly not with _her_." Ruby said, uncharacteristically brash. "And if I _were_ going, I would go with you, and Henry could go with his mother," she finished, tightening her grip on her own arms, eyes angry and dark.

"Trust me," was all that Mary Margaret said. Ruby looked into her eyes and without truly understanding why, acquiesced. Begrudgingly and with an audible huff. Mary Margaret squeezed her shoulder and whispered, "Thank you."

"I am only going because whatever the hell we are doing might keep Emma here, and Mary Margaret seems convinced – though I have _no idea_ why." Ruby gave a dubious glance at the schoolteacher. "It is no favor to you, Mayor Mills," aggressively making herself understood. Regina bowed in mock gratitude, and then gave the longhaired brunette a hard look. Ruby returned it in kind.

As Ruby moved toward the door, Regina looked at Mary Margaret. She actually had wanted Henry to go with them, it was safer that way. But how could Mary Margaret possibly have known that? The schoolteacher returned the mayor's gaze and gave a quick nod of her head signaling they were on the same page. Mary Margaret walked forward gathering the others and pushing them toward the door. No one other than the mayor seemed to notice, however, that Mary Margaret's back suddenly seemed straighter, her chest pushed out in regal poise, or that as she passed Regina, and looked directly into her eyes, she seemed to recognize her. _But that's impossible_, Regina told herself.

The mayor was the last one out of the diner, and she took her boy by the shoulder and bent forward so that they were at eye level. She held back the tears that were so close to stumbling down her face.

"Henry, please promise me–" She started, but the boy stopped her by giving her a crushing bear hug.

"I will, mom," he said simply before climbing into Mary Margaret's car. She was unable to look at him any further for fear of losing her resolve. She wiped the moisture from her eyes, and said another silent prayer.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading! Remember that reviews/comments make my day, sooo please leave one if you are enjoying the story! :) **

**Thank you as always to RileyGirl1 for your amazing work! **

**Okay, so the conclusion is next! EEEEK!**


	23. Chapter 23

_Remember those walls I built_

_Well, baby they're tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make a sound_

_I found a way to let you in_

_But I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo_

_I got my angel now_

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_It's the risk that I'm takin'_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_"Halo" by Beyonce_

**Tempest – Chapter 23**

The caravan flying down the streets of Storybrooke looked more than a little comical. At the head was Regina's Mercedes, where Ruby sat in the front seat with a definite scowl. Her body leaned against the car door as far away from Regina as humanly possible. The black sedan was followed closely by Mary Margaret's station wagon, where David and Kathryn exchanged nervous glances in the backseat. David kept expecting his wife to explain her friend's crazy behavior, but truth be told the blonde was at a loss. She had no idea what Regina was doing or why. Henry sat in the front and quietly repeated something to himself. Mary Margaret couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

Bringing up the rear was Leroy's pickup being driven by Granny, with Archie in the middle and Leroy half passed out against the passenger side window. The trio of automobiles first traveled to Mary Margaret's apartment, but continued full steam ahead when the small yellow car was not parked anywhere near the building. Regina pushed faster on the only road out of town hoping they would make it in time.

As they sped along the road, Regina reached back to her purse tucked behind Ruby's seat. Her face coming uncomfortably close to Ruby's shoulder. The younger woman futilely tried to lean even further away from the mayor.

"Oh do calm down Miss Lucas. I don't bite." Regina said ironically. Ruby rolled her eyes. She didn't want to have any conversation with this woman. It was bad enough she was in a confined space with her. Regina finally retracted her arm and returned to her previously upright position. The brunette couldn't help but notice the large manila envelope the mayor was now holding.

"I realize Miss Lucas, that your feelings for my . . . for Emma, put us at cross purposes for the moment." Regina began, knowing that Ruby was aware of her involvement with Emma, and would guess that this had something to do with getting her back. Regina continued, "and that you have no desire to help me." Regina softened her tone, starting to feel an unusual sympathy for the girl in her passenger seat. Inexplicably, Regina imagined how she would feel in Ruby's shoes. "I am not trying to be cruel." Regina admitted, she might want to rip Ruby's head off for wanting Emma, but she couldn't blame her for it. Regina's genuine tone caught Ruby by surprise, and the younger woman unconsciously let her guard down slightly. The tension ebbed a bit between the two, and Regina attempted to hand the package she had retrieved to Ruby.

"What is that?" Ruby asked sharply.

"Please, just take it." Regina's words were a genuine request rather than an irritated command.

"I don't know what it is." Ruby said suspiciously. Wondering if perhaps it was some way to poison her. Regina rolled her eyes. The mayor was kicking herself for forgetting to give it to Dr. Hopper or even to Miss Blanchard. She had been thrown off by Emma's absence at the dinner, and now she had no choice but to trust Ruby.

"If something goes wrong, I need you to make sure Emma gets this." Regina said, finally just dropping the thing in Ruby's lap. The mayor felt her pulse starting to race under her skin.

"_Goes wrong_? What the hell does that mean!" Ruby shouted nervously.

"If something goes wrong you'll know it, just _please_ promise me." Regina turned to look at Ruby for the first time since they had gotten in the car. The younger woman had never seen the mayor like this. She was actually begging. Ruby finally saw the sincerity in her eyes. Finally believed that she _might_ actually care about Emma and wasn't just using her. The brunette said nothing else, but gripped the thick envelope and nodded. Regina felt only slightly relieved, her anxiety starting to pound through her body in earnest.

The pair traveled silently as the convoy raced down the road. There was only about another three miles before the end of town, and Regina's blood was thundering in her ears. _I'm not going to make it_. She realized. Regina felt her heart drop out of her body. She failed. She was too late. She had been so wrapped up in herself. In her own self-hatred and misery that she had thrown it all away. Thrown away her happy ending. Regina felt faint at the knowledge that this was over. She couldn't stop the tears. Couldn't stop them even though Ruby was looking at her wide-eyed not knowing whether to comfort her, or pretend it wasn't happening. But it _was_ happening. Regina Mills was coming apart at the seams.

Another mile and they would have a definite answer, but the absence of taillights up ahead all but confirmed what Regina already knew in her heart. She _had_ missed her. All Regina could think about was how much time she had wasted. How she had squandered Emma's constant offerings of love. Tears came bursting out of the mayor when they hit the half-mile mark, the "Welcome to Storybrooke" sign clearly visible. There was no evidence of the yellow Volkswagen anywhere. Regina brought the car to a grinding halt at the exact point where Storybrooke ended. Where the curse ended, keeping them trapped like rats in a dead-end maze. Regina wept openly with all the sorrow of a woman grieving the most painful loss. She felt like she had been physically ripped open. She would never get over this. She would never recover. Ruby felt her own tears begin to spill as she watched Mayor Mills crumble. The waitress didn't think before she put her arms around Regina and the grief-stricken woman leaned into her chest, letting what was left of her miserable heart shatter.

Regina's cries were heard in both vehicles that had stopped behind the Mercedes. No one spoke. There was nothing to be said. Each one could feel Regina's sorrow in their bones. It was a soul crushing mourn. Mary Margaret heard Henry begin to sniffle, holding in his tears. She undid his seatbelt, quickly pulling him into her arms. The boy cried into her body without pause. David and Kathryn looked at each other completely devastated, but still in the dark as to what was actually happening. They had their obvious suspicions, but everything was happening so quickly it felt surreal.

Leroy was the first to step out of the car. The alcohol in his system making him angry instead of sad. He cursed and kicked the shit out of his own truck. "Nothing ever goes right." He murmured before landing another blow against the bumper. "Everything is fucking shit." He kicked again, totally unaware of why he felt such an overwhelming surge of rage. Granny and Archie crawled out next. The Nolan's followed giving Henry some privacy. Regina didn't move. Ruby was sobbing too, for herself and for Regina - now truly believing that Regina Mills loved Emma Swan in the deepest way possible. There was no faking this, and Ruby knew that what Emma and the mayor had was true. She didn't want to believe it, but she couldn't help it. The more Regina cried the more Ruby cried. Had the mayor been capable of any coherent thought, she would have marveled at the strange set of circumstances that led her to not only be openly weeping in front of Ruby, but actually finding comfort in her warmth. It was an insane scenario.

"I lost her." Regina whispered, and Ruby held her tighter. Ruby had no idea how long they had been sitting there when Regina stopped her cries and stepped out of her car. Her muscles ached, and her head was pounding so hard she was sure it would split open at any moment. Regina went to her son, who had also gotten himself under control.

Everyone was out of their cars, which had formed a blockade along the road. Henry wrapped himself around his mother and squeezed. Regina wanted to console him, but she couldn't risk speaking and setting off another wave of tears, so she simply held him.

No one moved a muscle. It was as if they were almost afraid to return to town without Emma. It was a strange sensation that no one verbalized, but they all felt it with ever fiber of their respective beings. And there they stood, swaying in the freezing night air, when two white lights appeared in the distance.

"What's that?" David was the first to notice them.

"Lights. I think. Car lights." Ruby confirmed through tear swollen eyes. Regina's heart quickly became an acrobat and leapt into her throat. _It couldn't be_, she thought to herself. Regina looked down at Henry who was squinting. His eyes trying to focus on something in the distance, and then she turned to Mary Margaret who was standing beside Henry. Mary Margaret's face was red from the combination of crying and the cold wind that had been mercilessly thrashing around her legendary fair skin. The schoolteacher gathered strength, from where, she had no idea. She swallowed hard and nodded, placing her hand over Regina's, which was on Henry's shoulder. Regina drew her eyebrows together, asking with her eyes whether Mary Margaret knew what she was encouraging her to do. As if the woman could read her mind, Mary Margaret blinked hard for a few beats and then nodded once again. Regina took a deep breath to steady herself.

"It's her!" Ruby yelled, her perfect eyesight confirming what they hoped even in the pitch-black night. Regina felt her legs begin to quiver. This was it.

The yellow car slowed to a halt, and the group watched Emma put down her convenience store coffee and donut before getting out of her car. For a moment Emma thought she was hallucinating. Like this was some kind of mirage. A product of her grief.

"What's going on?" The blonde asked completely shocked by the scene before her. Regina and Henry stood in the middle of the pack, and were flanked by the Nolan's, Mary Margaret, Granny, Archie and Leroy. It was by far the strangest portrait she'd ever seen. Then she noticed all the wet red eyes. "Is someone dead?" She asked nervously when no one spoke. The group looked at Regina and she gave Henry's shoulder a squeeze before stepping forward.

"Emma you can't leave." Regina hadn't realized that she had lost her voice from sobbing. She walked closer to Emma so that the blonde would hear her.

"Oh that's rich! Now you forbid me to leaving town?! Is that what this little barricade is about? What? Did you pass a law that anyone named Emma Swan has to seek a permit before traveling on country road number 87?!" The blonde's voice boomed through the silence before being absorbed by the tress along the side of the road. Regina let Emma finish without stopping her.

"What I meant was you can't leave without hearing me out, _please_." The softness in Regina's voice was totally disarming. Emma didn't even realize she had stepped closer in order to hear her.

"What _the fuck_," Emma began through gritted teeth. "Could you possibly have to say _now_ that you couldn't tell me months ago? Or last week? Or this morning?" Emma was tired of the game and she was furious that Regina had now involved their son and her friends.

"I admit that it has taken me far too long to realize what has been right in front of me all along. What I have not let myself see since the day we met." Regina inched forwards again, now only a few feet from Emma. The group behind her also moved, and Emma wondered what Regina had threatened them with to get them here, and more importantly, what the hell _were_ they doing here.

"Yeah and what's that?" Emma said bitterly. The anger Emma felt came from the very core of her broken heart.

"Before I can tell you that, I have to explain. All I ask is that you let me get it out without interruption. I promise that if you still want to ask me questions afterward, or even if you _can_ speak to me afterward, I will explain everything you want to know." The headlights from Emma's car illuminated Regina's face, but even without the advantage of sight, Emma knew that Regina was being completely honest. She had never seen this face before. Never seen Regina so raw with emotion. Her heart won over her screaming brain, and Emma nodded yes and softened her stance. Regina took a deep breath, the cold air stinging her lungs painfully. She pulled her scarf a little tighter and prepared to begin.

"I have done a lot of bad things." Regina began, but abandoned her prepared speech and just let what was left of her crushed heart speak. She took another labored breath. "I loved someone once . . ." Regina trialed off just for a moment. "A very long time ago." The whole group moved forward in large steps. Regina's voice was faint and no one wanted to miss this. The only person who moved hesitantly was Mary Margaret. She didn't need to hear the story – she already knew the ending. "I lost that love in the most tragic of ways. My mother discovered our relationship, and when I refused to abandon him for what she believed to be a more acceptable suitor, she killed him." Regina looked down for a moment before gathering the strength to continue. She hadn't talked about Daniel in so long, and now it felt like it had all happened a lifetime ago.

"She killed him by ripping out his heart in front of my very eyes and turning it to dust." Regina tried to make the ache in her chest dissipate, but it was impossible. "I grieved him every single day. Even as I married the betrothed my mother had chosen for me. Even as he forced me to be his wife in ways that I found degrading, and even as I loved his daughter like a sister." Regina paused to stop the sob she felt coming. "Even as I continued to take air into my lungs, I was dying. The sadness was excruciating, and little by little it consumed me. I didn't notice it at first, as it was a quiet seductive thing. I began to do things that I would have never imagined. Cruel things. I teetered on the brink of insanity and I surely slipped off the edge more than once." Regina took another deep breath. Her hoarse voice was the only sound in the moonless night. "The blackness grew and intertwined with the fibers of my being. My heart was weak from grief and it succumbed to the cold but endless void. One day I came to find myself unrecognizable. A stranger warped and wicked. One day I found myself . . . an evil queen." The voices behind them gasped in unison. Regina finally looked at Emma's face to find her slack-jawed but otherwise expressionless. Regina forced herself to continue despite the utter exhaustion she felt. She didn't want to lose her last chance.

"I lost my heart to the abyss, and I wanted everyone to feel my pain. To live with the unjustness of having their happiness torn from them. To live without their hearts as I had been forced to do." Regina spoke through gritted teeth remembering her anger from that time, letting the feeling take her for a moment before she pushed it away. "Then I concocted what I thought would be the ultimate revenge. I enacted a curse to take away everyone's chance at happiness, as I believed I had lost my own. I cursed them all, and myself, and we came to this place." Regina motioned with her arms to the space around them. Green eyes continued to be unresponsive, and Regina wondered for a moment whether the blonde had suffered a stroke, but she continued finding herself unable to stop now. "I thought we would stay here forever, and I felt vindicated watching others suffer - separated from their happiness, which in some cases was right in front of them." Regina released an odd laugh at the irony.

"Mayor, I don't think this weather is doing you well." Archie started toward Regina, but was stopped by Mary Margaret's arm across his chest. She looked at him with tear-filled eyes and implored him to stay put. Regina looked back at the scene, and still couldn't understand why Mary . . . _Snow_ was helping her with _this_ of all things. Regina pushed her thoughts aside in order to get through this. She was surprised the mouthy blonde had stayed quiet this long, and that the crew behind her wasn't trying to light her on fire.

"It was enough. Living in my vengeance. Taking joy in it, but then came Henry." Regina smiled. "And I actually noticed that my heart could feel something. It was a real love. A deep love. Then he brought you." Regina had to stop for another breath. Her scratchy voice was failing her. "From the moment I met you Emma Swan I knew you would be the end of me. I thought at first that you wanted to steal Henry from me. That you wanted to destroy me that way. So I decided to do everything it took to drive you out. I worked for months, but nothing I did turned out right, and then the part of my heart I thought long dead began to move with life. I thought. . . I think," Regina corrected "about you all the time. You have done the impossible. You have made me _love_ you, and I was so afraid of that feeling - of being vulnerable, of _losing _someone again. . ." Regina took another breath. Her entire body shaking from the force of her confession. "I tried _so hard_ not to love you," she whispered. "I did everything I could to push you away." Regina looked down in shame of her own actions. "And when I realized that you _would _break the curse. That you would break _me, _I became terrified." Regina couldn't stop the tears. Emma hadn't moved a muscle in her face or her body. It was really too late. Emma no longer cared. Either way Regina knew that for the first time in a very long time, she had done the right thing, and she didn't deserve Emma Swan. It was too much to ask.

"The last night we spent together," Emma quickly looked passed Regina to Henry, worried what Regina would say about that night. Regina shook her head, signaling that it would be ok. "I saw what I had done to you in all those months. I saw the blackness of my heart invade you and taint your soul. I can never risk that again, and so if I want to even try to be worthy of you, I have to let the curse shatter." Regina took another deep breath and moved close to Emma so that they were only inches apart. She ran her thumb across Emma's cheek as she cupped her face. "I have put down every barrier that I have around my heart. I am giving it to you to do with what you like. I . . . I don't know how to love very well . . ." Regina swallowed hard. "But I love you Emma. I love you so very deeply that I think it will kill me. If you find any love for me in your heart and give it to me willingly, the curse will break." Regina searched shocked green eyes. "If we are, as I believe, each other's True Love, our kiss will put an end to what I created out of hatred." Regina had made her case, and now she waited for the other woman's response. It was eerily silent once Regina had stopped talking. Not even the insects emitted a sound. It was as if everyone and everything around them was waiting to hear Emma's response.

As the motionless seconds passed Regina started to feel her heart thump in her throat. She stepped back to observe Emma's face. Her demeanor. It was . . . unusual. Too still.

"Regina." Emma finally spoke. "I think maybe you should sit in the car for a bit. How long have you been out here, it is pretty cold and that's not a heavy coat?" Emma was speaking much slower than normal.

"What? I'm not cold! Did you hear anything I just said!" Half of Regina's words were unintelligible as her voice struggled to shout, but was stymied by her raw throat.

"Of course, of course, I understand. You used to eat people's hearts. I get it." Emma put her hands around Regina and tried to inch her to her car where the heater was still running.

"What? No! I didn't eat anyone's heart! What is wrong with you? Weren't you listening!" Regina was outraged.

"Yes, right. I know." Emma made a motion to Archie for him to come near them, and the blonde prayed he carried some horse tranquilizer with him. Archie made his move before Mary Margaret could stop him, and he was at her side in a flash.

"Mayor, you have obviously suffered a tremendous trauma, and we can get to the bottom of this, let's just get inside." Regina was now flanked by Emma and Archie and was being shoved toward the small yellow car.

"I'm not crazy, you imbecile!" Regina shrieked at the redhead.

"Right, right, of course not, and I'm Pinocchio so I always tell the truth, right? So I know you're not lying." Archie was unprepared for this and the cold was making it hard to think. He couldn't recall the characters from Henry's book and it had been so long since the boy had even mentioned them. Regina rolled her eyes.

"You're Jiminy Cricket!" Regina and Henry yelled in unison. She looked back at the boy who had come running up to defend her sanity, even though she had made him doubt his own for a long time. The pitiful irony was not lost on Regina, and heart suffered a painful drop.

"It's true Emma! Everything she said! It's true! Use you're lie detector magic!" Henry was red faced and determined. Emma couldn't speak. Her mind was in a fog. Her brain was on overload. It was just too much. Love. . . Death. . . Evil Queens. . . Curses. . . Magic. . . Regina had called her by her first name, she had confessed her love for her, but Emma just couldn't wrap her head around it. It was simply too big.

"Listen Henry, I know you don't want me to go, but this is the real world buddy. There aren't curses or magic. Sometimes there are parts in life that are hard. That doesn't come from evil witches. . . it's just you know part of it." Emma tried to put her free hand around him, but he backed away.

"It's true! Why won't you believe us!" He yelled again and turned to hide his tears. Emma could hardly get herself to breathe, much less react to the boy's words. There was another deafening silence. Regina released herself from Archie and Emma and stood against the car. She looked at the stunned people just next to them. None of them spoke. Kathryn looked like her heart was absolutely breaking for her best friend. Ruby's tears had returned, but her expression was hard to read. The realization dawned on Regina slowly. It was pity. They were _all_ looking at her with pity. Every last one of them except for her son and Mary Margaret. Regina locked eyes with the shorthaired brunette. . . asking her for help. Mary Margaret took a deep breath, both afraid and wholly unsure of what was about to come out of her mouth.

"It is true." Mary Margaret said softly, looking at Regina for a long time. Remembering more bits and pieces. Enough to know that what the woman had confessed was true. She looked at Emma. At her _daughter_. She wanted to run to her and hold her, but she knew _that_ would be far too much to process right now. Snow couldn't bear to look to her left where David . . . _James_ . . . was standing. Snow felt everyone's head turn and stare at her. She looked only at Emma. This was the priority. Without this, the curse wouldn't be broken.

"Emma." Snow moved gracefully and full of confidence, nothing like her Storybrooke incarnation. The blonde immediately detected the difference in her eyes and wondered if maybe she had fallen asleep at the wheel and was having a very vivid dream. Or maybe she was dead. "I know that you love her. You have loved her since the beginning. You have probably loved her all your life and just didn't know it." Snow put her hand on her daughter's cheek. She thought of her own love for the man standing a few feet behind her. How her love had always been there just waiting for him to unlock it. Emma didn't speak. She was more than a little mortified that her roommate had just made this admission for her in front of everyone, including Ruby.

"If you still feel that. If you can still access that part of your heart, please don't walk away from this. If you kiss her, with your heart open, ready and willing to give it up, the curse will break. If it doesn't you can throw all of us in the loony bin." Emma couldn't believe it. Mary Margaret seemed so sure of this, but this was crazy. Impossible. Madness. "What do you have to lose?" Snow asked, sensing Emma was on the hook and hoped she could seal this.

_Everything_, Emma thought. She couldn't open her heart again just to have Regina crush it. She just wouldn't survive it. Emma felt the tears sting her eyes. She just couldn't do it. Regina finally moved from her position, and took Emma by the hand. She walked them just a little farther away from the stunned silent crowd.

"Emma," hearing her name on Regina's lips made her heart back flip and dive into her stomach. "I will never hurt you again. I love you. You are everything." Regina's words were simple and as Emma searched her vast brown eyes, she knew the words were true. She had wanted to hear them for so long. She had imagined the moment a hundred times, and yet this was better than any dream. She felt her heart leap and pound willing her to say yes. Emma knew this would be a terrible decision. She would die from this heartbreak, but she couldn't help herself. She loved Regina with all her flaws. She loved her in spite of herself. She loved her despite her better judgment. Her heart already belonged to Regina. She had taken it months ago. If this was some elaborate game, then Regina could win it because Emma had forfeited her turn. The blonde closed her eyes for a moment and then braced herself for the pain to come. Emma leaned forward, her eyes never leaving Regina's. Regina was shaking as she moved forward to meet Emma's lips, her eyes closing instinctively. The moment their lips touched, Regina felt a warmth trickle through her body like melted wax rolling off of a lit candle and then, all of a sudden, she felt a pain shoot from her belly button, into her spine and out the bottom of her feet. The earth shook and then an invisible pulse of energy shot out from where she and Emma stood, knocking everyone else to the ground.

Regina didn't want to open her eyes. Didn't want this to be over. Didn't want to die.

"Holy shit!" Leroy screamed from his place on the floor. He felt like his head had been put in a vice. He looked around touching his body to make sure all his parts were still attached. Then he looked up at Regina who was standing in front of Emma, their lips still joined together. "You fucking bitch!" He yelled again and scrambled to his feet. His aim was to strangle Regina with his bare hands. His words ended the exchange, and Emma drew back. Regina kept her eyes closed a few moments longer.

"Don't you dare." Snow stood in front of him and he obeyed his queen's command.

"Snow!" James yelled and ran to her. They stared at each other without speaking. They didn't need words to understand each other. Red had raced to her grandmother, and they embraced. Henry was wide-eyed. When his mother had told him everything was true, he had almost had a stroke, but now he could hardly believe his own eyes.

"Regina, I . . . I don't understand." Emma was dumbfounded.

"It's broken." She whispered into Emma's lips. The women looked at each other once again. Emma was searching for another answer. This was simply unbelievable.

"I'm going to kill you!" James screamed and stalked toward Regina. "Get away from my daughter!" He yelled.

"Whoa!" Emma stood in front of Regina, reaching one arm behind her back to hold the brunette still and extending the other to stop the charging man. "No one is killing anyone." The rest of the group had circled around James. All except Mary Margaret, Henry and Archie. Kathryn was on the edge. Her face a nonstop flow of conflicting emotions. Regina was too exhausted to speak in her own defense.

"She has to pay for what she did!" Granny yelled, and Emma looked at the white-haired woman with surprise.

"She stole you away from us!" James argued, looking Snow for support.

"She did what I drove her to do when I betrayed her all those years ago." Snow spoke softly and stood directly in front of Regina once Emma felt it safe to move to the side. When the blonde let down her guard to check on Henry, Snow struck Regina across the face with a hard slap. "That is for taking my daughter from me." She said evenly. Emma jumped into action, but Regina extended her arm and stopped Emma from interfering. Regina now understood the pain of losing a true love and a child. Regina made no effort to retaliate. Snow lunged forward, but instead of landing another blow, she threw her arms around Regina. "I'm sorry Regina, I didn't know she would do that. I am so sorry." Snow said softly, she felt the tears leak from her eyes as she remembered the evening Cora had tricked her into spilling Regina's secret. Regina returned the embrace, feeling a tiny wound on her heart heal ever so slightly.

Emma was stunned. Her brain was having trouble catching up to the changing world around her. She held Henry close, and her mouth still hung open in shock as she tried to understand what was happening.

Suddenly, Snow shot up bolt straight. "Regina." she whispered, and the fear was reflected in the other woman's eyes.

"They will be coming," Regina responded, having already realized that an angry mob would be hunting her as they awoke from the curse. Regina had already made the necessary arrangements for when they managed to capture her and kill her. She reached down and hugged her son. Henry threw his arms around his mother, already starting to cry.

"What? What do you mean?" Emma said worry evident on her face.

"Everyone has their memory back. Everyone knows what I have done. They will seek justice." Regina said resolutely. "I love you very much Henry. You be a good-"

"No! No! No!" Emma yelled waiving her hands. "None of this! No goodbye!" The blonde had enough goodbyes for a lifetime. "No one is going to do anything to you. We are not in the world of dungeons and dragons! We have laws! Rules!" Emma felt herself becoming frantic.

"We should find a safe place Regina, until we can calm them." Snow urged Regina to move, and the woman nodded. She would try to survive this, even if she didn't expect to. "We should go, _now_." Regina nodded once more in agreement with Snow's words. "Let's go everyone! My apartment, they won't look for her there! If you want to help come along, if not just don't get in the way!" Snow yelled commands like a practiced monarch. Emma couldn't get around this part at all. David Nolan and Mary Margaret Blanchard were here parents . . _too fucking weird_.

"I'll take your car and hide it somewhere safe." James begrudgingly spoke to Regina and disappeared into the black sedan, where the keys had been left in the ignition. He didn't spare a second glance at Kathryn, who hadn't said a word. Ruby hadn't spoken either, she knew what she would become . . . again, and she couldn't help but wish the curse hadn't been broken.

Regina, Emma and Henry shoved themselves into Emma's car and took the lead in the motorcade back to town. The three of them drove in silence. No one knew where to begin. Emma slipped her cold hand into Regina's and they intertwined their fingers, gripping each other tightly. Both silently praying for more time.

* * *

"Well I think he's finally asleep." Emma smiled at the brunette lying in her bed wearing her favorite old sweatshirt. The seam on the neck was frayed and the black had washed out to a muted version of itself. The blue letters that said "Boston" were hardly visible. The shirt had been the first thing to give her a dream. Something to work for. And she had done it. Managed to get herself there. Only to end up _here_. Emma couldn't help but grin to herself.

"What?" Regina quirked an eyebrow at the smiling blonde. The brunette had nearly collapsed on reaching Mary Margaret's apartment, and agreed to lie down in Emma's room. She knew she and Henry were safe, at least for the night, and she allowed herself the luxury of rest.

"Nothing." Emma smiled. "Just finally got you in my bed." Emma undid her jeans and pulled them off along with her boots. Her sweater was next, and the blonde scurried under the covers in her boy shorts and white t-shirt. "And it only took the end of the world." Emma laughed, needing to find humor in this insane evening.

"Only." Regina smirked, the thought that this could be the end renewed her fear for her son's wellbeing. "Where did Henry end up wanting to sleep?" Regina asked, trying too calm herself. "Well after David . . . _James_" she corrected, "told another dragon-slaying story, he curled up on the couch. We re-enforced the front door and locked the fire escape. He's safe. You're safe." Emma propped herself up on one elbow facing Regina. She stroked silky brown hair, feeling like she was in bed with a completely different woman. Regina seemed to relax a bit at the news.

"So you are a queen, huh?" Emma gave her a lopsided smile.

"Yes princess, although I no longer have a kingdom." Regina joked.

"So can I call you 'your majesty?'" Emma flirted, and leaned forward to place a kiss on Regina's lips. They were even softer than she remembered them.

"Mmm hmm." Regina muttered, her lips still pressed against Emma's mouth.

"Well _your majesty_, did you really mean everything you said tonight?" Emma pulled back to look into Regina's eyes. The blonde was still desperately trying to adjust to the dramatically different reality she was now living in.

"I did." She said seriously. "I love you Emma Swan, and I'm so sorry that I was too stupid to see it earlier. I'm sorry for everything." Regina searched green eyes looking for forgiveness. The brunette desperately wished she had done everything differently.

"Well, you'll just have to make it up to me." Emma smirked, and leaned in for a more passionate kiss. Too exhausted for a heavy conversation now. There would be time for that later, she hoped.

"Emma," Regina was never going to grow tired of saying her name. "This is serious. These people will find me. Even your father isn't entirely convinced about me staying alive. They could kill me." Regina had choked up. She thought of Henry and felt fear flood her senses.

"Can't you like zap them or something?" Emma scrunched her eyebrows much like her son. Emma had no desire to talk about the fairytale stuff, much less the prospect of Regina being killed. She couldn't even begin to think about _David Nolan_ as her father. Her brain could only process one major change at a time. And right now all she wanted to think about was how Regina Mills loved her. She wasn't concerned anyone would touch a hair on Regina's perfect head. They'd have to get through Emma first, and that wasn't going to happen.

"There is no magic here." Regina couldn't help but smile at Emma's expression.

"Oh, well, good thing you have the sheriff in your back pocket then." Emma placed a kiss on Regina's cheek.

"I seem to recall that Storybrooke has no sheriff. She quit. I haven't been able to find a suitable replacement." Regina said in a mock mayoral tone. The blonde noticed that even her speech had changed. It wasn't just her voice, which was still raspy, but her actual way of speaking. It was softer. It was missing the edge.

"Well, I don't think I would mind having my job back. . ." Emma said nonchalantly.

"Is it because you like it when I call you Sheriff Swan?" Regina flirted, wrapping her arms around Emma and pulling her closer.

"It's because you like my nightstick so much." Emma whispered running her tongue along Regina's ear.

"You are terrible. This is no way for a princess to behave!" Regina feigned offense.

"Yes, _my queen_." Emma responded in an entirely too natural tone. Regina swatted at Emma as she pushed her away.

"Your parents are in this house, and our son. Is that how you plan on sleeping?" Regina changed the conversation and pointed to the blonde's lack of clothing. Emma shrugged.

"It gets hot in here." Emma smirked.

"I bet it does." Regina said eyeing the blonde's body. It was Emma's turn to shove Regina playfully.

"Parents. Son." Emma reminded.

"We could be very _very_ quiet." Regina turned to put her thigh in between Emma's unclothed legs.

"I don't know. We have never been able to do that before." Emma joked.

"We have never had this kind of incentive." There was no need for the brunette to explain _what_ that incentive was. Regina let her lips follow Emma's jaw. She needed to do this one more time. This could be her last night alive and she needed to show Emma that she loved her. Not just tell her. The brunette never wanted Emma to doubt her ever again.

Emma felt the change in Regina. She suddenly understood her urgency. Her fear. Emma moved further underneath the brunette, so that Regina was positioned completely on top of her, and Emma wrapped her arms around her neck bringing her down to her lips. Their clothing quickly became cumbersome. Regina made quick work of Emma's T-shirt and bra, not wanting any barrier between them. Emma slipped off her own underwear and tossed it aside. Before Regina could enjoy the view, Emma grabbed the bottom of the hooded sweatshirt and pulled it over Regina's head. Emma gasped when the yellowing marks on Regina's neck came into view. She felt tears of shame and pain burn her eyes.

"God, Regina." Emma whispered, and looked away. Regina had almost forgotten about her neck and she brought her hand up to touch the nearly healed bruise.

"Emma, please. It wasn't you." Regina hadn't wanted to talk about this now. She didn't want to try and explain how the corrosive blackness of her heart had leaked out and invaded Emma. She would explain later, but not now. Not when there may not be a tomorrow – at least not for her. Emma didn't speak. She felt terrible. _She_ had done _that_ to Regina. It was an unforgivable act of violence.

"My love. . . I promise, it will make more sense when you know more about me. About who I _used_ to be." Regina held Emma's chin and nudged her to look in her eyes. Green eyes locked with brown. It was a pure exchange. Honest. Emma allowed Regina to press her mouth against her lips once again. Slowly parting them with her tongue. Regina gently explored the sweetness of Emma's mouth as if it were their first kiss. Her lips tingled and opened the blonde's mouth wider and pressed her tongue in deeper. Emma moved her tongue against Regina and a soft sigh escaped her throat as she felt Regina's hand softly move up her side and rest on her ribcage. Emma moved her hands to remove Regina's bra and then slid down her back to take hold of the gray pajama pants Regina was wearing and yanked them down, panties included. Regina kicked off the garments, which landed in a heap on the floor.

"You look very sexy in my clothes you know." Emma whispered as she ran her hands along Regina's sides and down to her bare hips.

"Is that so?" Regina quirked her eyebrow and smirked. Her lips already swollen from their kiss.

"Mm hmm. Maybe you should wear them every night." The _when we go to sleep together_, part stayed in Emma's head. Regina knew exactly what she meant and her heart soared. Regina couldn't actually believe that after everything, Emma was still willing to stay with her. Still wanted her.

"I would like that." Regina said simply, her heart feeling so full she was afraid it might burst. The brunette bent forward again to bring Emma into a passionate kiss. Another sigh escaped the blonde's lips as she felt Regina's naked form flush against her own body. Every part of her was covered by Regina's skin, and she never wanted that feeling to end.

Regina continued to kiss her lips, feeling the desperate pull of teeth and stifled sighs. Regina moved across her neck, gently placing feather light kisses as she went.

"You have to be quiet. Okay?" Regina whispered in her ear. Emma bit down on her own lip and nodded. She would say anything for Regina to continue. Regina tested the blonde by grinding down on Emma's thigh, letting the blonde feel the heat of her center on her skin, while simultaneously letting out a breathy moan right in her ear.

"_Fuck_!" Emma moaned and gripped Regina's back.

"You're going to have to do better than that dear." Regina was still smoldering in her hear with her insanely sexy voice. Emma moved her thigh against Regina once again and the brunette helplessly moved against it. Her eyes fluttering shut and a loud sigh tumbling off her lips as heat shot through her core.

"So do you. . . _dear_." Emma smirked and then got lost in the sight of the woman on top of her. Slowly and sensually rolling her hips to create friction against Emma's skin. Seeking the heat of her body. Emma used her hands to guide her movements more forcefully. Emma felt like she was truly in the presence of a queen. Everything about Regina was regal and effortlessly elegant. The blonde bit down on the inside of her cheek to stop the torrent of sound dying to escape from her body, as she watched Regina roll her hips, riding her thigh slowly in an entrancing rhythm.

Regina felt the throbbing wetness of her center increase, and willed herself to stop. It was too easy for her to fall into her old habits. Into the pattern of carnal desire she had developed with the blonde. This wasn't about having an orgasm, although she was sure that would happen later. This was about loving Emma. Making love to her. Regina's eyes opened and met with Emma's darkening green ones.

"You are so beautiful." Regina said softly. Observing the growing blush in Emma's cheeks. Emma didn't speak. She wasn't sure where her voice had run off too. "I love you, Emma." Regina had been so afraid to even think that, and now she didn't want to stop saying it. There was a long pause before Emma could make a sound.

"I love you Regina." Emma's eyes were boring into Regina's soul. "I have always loved you." She said, her heart so full of emotion. Regina kissed her again and for a long time before she repositioned herself so that her hips were between the blonde's thighs. Slowly, the brunette began trailing kisses down the blonde's neck and her chest.

Regina's lips continued the slow descent down soft white skin. She kissed over old scars Regina has never noticed before in their previous encounters. She felt like she was discovering Emma for the first time. Now that she was not lost in her hatred, in her need for power, she could see what had always been in front of her. Regina used her fingertips to trace over three long white scars under her Emma's ribcage.

"Foster mom with a temper." Emma whispered looking down at the darker woman evaluating her body with overwhelming tenderness. Regina's heart broke at how simply she uttered the words. How the violence of it seemed so normal and guilt raced over her body. She was the cause of every bad thing Emma had lived through. Regina pressed her lips lightly against every centimeter of the old wound. Emma closed her eyes and felt the specter of pain leave her. The brunette continued down Emma's abdomen, feeling the goosebumps rising on fare skin as her lips passed. She stopped at a smaller mark. A single thick and short dark pink scar. Regina ran her thumb over it. Feeling its puckered texture. Emma saw dark brown eyebrows stitch together in inquiry.

"I was seventeen. Disagreement with a very nice young lady that felt I was in possession of her car." Emma said with a mischievous smile. Regina cocked her eyebrow and smirked. Making a mental note to ask about this later and continued placing kisses on her skin. Emma closed her fingers around luscious brown hair when she realized what Regina's next discovery would be. Regina sensed the blonde's body shift as she trailed from her hipbone to the space where her pelvis began. Regina found a faint red line etched just above her pelvis. _How have I not seen this before_? Regina thought as she recalled the countless times she had showered attention on this particular part of the blonde's anatomy, but had somehow never seen this. She had somehow never really looked. Emma brought her other hand up from her side and caressed Regina's face gently.

"Henry." She said simply, with a smile full of love. Regina returned the same smile. The brunette used both hands to hold Emma's hips and nuzzle the place she just kissed. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's head and let herself remember Henry's birth. Emma will one day tell the other woman of how she came to be pregnant, but not now. There had been enough ugliness to last them a while and right now was about love not pain.

Regina felt herself overcome with emotion. A mixture of joy for the birth of the boy that returned to her the ability to love, and sadness for separation he suffered from Emma. Regina continued the offering of affection all over Emma's body and traveled slowly to the inside of her left thigh.

Emma's warm loving smile was quickly replaced by her biting down on her bottom lip. She could feel Regina's hot breath and soft lips grazing the sensitive skin. The blonde reflexively brought her hands back to her sides grabbing fistfuls of mattress as she anticipated where else Regina Mills mouth would venture.

Dark brown eyes traveled up Emma's body until they locked with green. Regina couldn't stop her lip from curling in a smile as she saw how quickly the blonde reacted to her. While still staring into light eyes, Regina moved to Emma's right thigh, letting her lips lightly pass over Emma's center as she went. The blonde couldn't stop her hips from rushing up to meet Regina's mouth, but the brunette had moved before she could make further contact. Regina couldn't stop the smirk from forming on her lips, and slowly extended her tongue to let the tip just barely touch Emma's rapidly heating skin. Without breaking her gaze, Regina continued to slowly drag her tongue along Emma's inner thigh. The expression on Emma's face was growing considerably darker as she watched Regina inch closer to where she wanted her. As she moved, Regina flattened her tongue, making the blonde feel more of her and she couldn't stop the groan that rumbled in her throat at the blonde's reaction.

Emma closed her eyes, giving in to the rapture. The heat of Regina's mouth near her center, but not quiet there, created a flood of arousal in anticipation. Emma quickly covered her face with a pillow, knowing that she couldn't stay silent much longer. Just as she shoved the pillow in her mouth, she felt Regina take a long swipe along her entire length with the tip of her tongue. The blonde's body convulsed of its own volition. She felt the molten heat of pleasure course through her body. Her hips raising up, begging for more contact. Regina gripped Emma's thighs to keep her still as she licked every inch of the woman before her slowly. Painfully slowly. Regina kissed Emma's core the same way she would kiss her mouth. Her full red lips capturing the soaked flesh, and her tongue exploring the trapped prey. Regina moved at a near glacial pace as she entered the blonde with her tongue gently and then returned to cradle Emma's hard clit between her lips sucking on it with intense pressure and unhurried movements. Regina's hands roamed over the expanse of Emma's abdomen and up to take both of her nipples into her hands, rolling the stiff peaks between her fingers.

Regina heard the stifled noises the blonde was making through the pillow, and she new Emma couldn't last much longer. The brunette couldn't help her self. Couldn't stop using her lips, tongue and teeth in all the ways she had learned drove Emma insane. She continued to bring Emma to the edge and then stopped before the blonde could tumble over. Regina sensed the blonde wouldn't be able to do it again, and she brought herself up from between Emma's sweaty thighs. Regina's back was sore from holding in all her usual moans and sighs. She truly hadn't wanted to disrespect this house, but she couldn't stop herself. The least she could do was spare anyone from hearing them.

Emma almost cried at the loss of Regina from between her legs. Her core pounding and throbbing with desire.

"What's wrong?" Emma whispered. Wondering if perhaps she had been too loud without realizing it. Regina snaked up Emma's body and put her knee on either side of Emma's left thigh once more, but held her body off of the blonde, making no contact with her skin.

"Nothing." Regina said looking into Emma's dark green eyes. Admiring her flushed cheeks and swollen lips. "I want to be able to see you." Regina said softly, and bent down to kiss pink lips. Emma moaned into Regina's mouth as she tasted herself on her tongue. She would never get enough of that. Of the taste of herself on Regina's lips.

Regina brought her hand over Emma's abdomen. Letting her fingertips move slowly up to the blonde's chest and gripping the firm flesh while moving her tongue deeper into Emma's mouth, resulting in a low groan from the blonde. Regina responded in kind and moved her hand more forcefully back down over tense stomach muscles. Regina's elegant fingers found Emma's center and lightly graced the soaked skin made slick with arousal. Emma found it hard to stifle her moans without the pillow. Regina pressed into Emma's mouth harder to capture the sounds before they traveled through the thin walls.

Another groan erupted from Emma's throat as Regina pushed her middle finger deep into the blonde, she was finding it impossible to stay quiet with Regina hitting the perfect spot. Regina's movements remained slow at first, but soon her thrusts turned deeper and faster. Their eyes remained locked on each other as if nothing else existed. Right now there was nothing but irregular breaths and hushed moans.

Quickly Emma was close again. Her body growing rigid with the anticipation of an earth-shattering orgasm. The blonde pulled her arm around Regina's waist and pulled her down so their bodies were flush together. Emma's thigh positioned against Regina's center.

"Emma," Regina gasped when the blonde pressed her thigh further against Regina's hot soaked center.

"I need to feel you." Emma whispered as quietly as she could, but her words were a groan and Regina felt her body ache with desire. Regina let herself begin to rock. Her hips moving in rhythm with the hand still working inside of Emma. She couldn't deny Emma's wish. She would probably never be able to say no to her ever again. Regina pressed her palm against Emma's clit finally blessing it with much needed attention. Emma bit down on her lip as she arched her back, her body growing more tense, feeling like she would explode. Like she would die and go to heaven. Like she was already there. The sensation of Regina's inside of her and the sight of the brunette grinding into her thigh above her, her wet heat a constant reminder of the woman's arousal, was too much. Emma shut her eyes.

"Please," Regina whispered. Her words a soft plea. "Don't leave me." She said, wanting never to lose contact with the shinning green orbs. The bastion of love she had finally acknowledged. Emma smiled, understanding the need to keep this connection. The fear that this was a dream, or that it would end tomorrow, was powerful. Emma willed her eyes to open and remain trained on Regina, on the woman she loved, on the woman that loved her back.

Regina felt her climax build as her swollen clit hit Emma's hot skin at the perfect angle. She stared into Emma's eyes and bit her own lip hard. Trying to convey the message. Emma understood immediately as she felt the moisture on her thigh grow to a definite pool. Emma clenched around Regina's finger and held her fast against her trembling body. They held on tight, like they were afraid to fall off the earth, as wave after wave crashed into them hard. The pleasure felt endless and all the while their gaze never failed. They locked on to one another unwilling to give up. It felt like a century passed as they quivered and thrashed unable to stop.

Finally, when the fatigue was too great, Regina let her body fall and rest on Emma side. Her body no longer on top of Emma. The blonde instinctively turned on her side as well and green and brown gazes locked once again. Arms and legs a tangled mess. Neither woman wanted to separate even an inch - despite the heat their bodies were producing. _Emma was right,_ Regina thought, _it does get hot in here_.

"I love you." Emma whispered after analyzing every little part of Regina's face. She made a mental note to ask Regina about the scar on her lip. She wanted to know everything about this woman.

"I love _you_ Emma." Regina replied and stroked Emma's blonde hair with a tenderness Emma had never felt from any other person in her life. The pair just lay there. Staring. Touching. Kissing. Breathing. Until at some point, they drifted off to sleep. Together.

* * *

**Six Months Later. . .**

"Remember James is picking you up from school today." Regina spoke as she ground some coffee beans. The boy was just sitting down to breakfast.

"I know. We are going to the movies!" He said excitedly and dug into his pancakes.

"And don't forget that _we_ have an appointment with Archie tonight." Emma said as she walked into the kitchen, tucking her shirt into her pants and adjusting her police uniform belt.

"How could I forget?" Regina said with a fake smile. They had turned into a regular American family. Therapy twice a week. They had individual sessions, couples sessions and her favorite. . . Sessions with Snow and Charming. Regina would never admit it, but it was helping to resolve old problems and seemed to repair some of the damage she had done to Emma. Henry was the only one given a pass for a clean bill of mental health. Archie was shocked by how easily the boy had adapted to his new family and the unbelievable world around him. It all just made perfect sense to Henry. The only time he had been upset was when Regina had resigned from office to appease the angry mob. Interestingly when Rumpelstiltskin was the only one running for the position, Regina won the race as a write-in candidate by a landslide. The brunette recalled how Rumple had shown up on her doorstep afterwards and asked her to "_please" _refuse to return as mayor, but the word had no effect. Regina had laughed hysterically in his face and the man had just slinked away powerless as a mouse.

"And don't be late. I'm picking you up right at four." Emma stood behind Regina until she turned and handed the blonde her coffee with a peck on the lips.

"Gross!" Henry made a face at the sight of his moms kissing and grabbed his empty plate from the counter, tossed it in the sink and ran off to get dressed for school.

"That's what I'm going to do to you when you bring over your first girlfriend!" Emma yelled after him while still laughing. Emma leaned over behind Regina, kissing her neck, before walking away to prepare lunch for each of them to take on their respective days.

Regina smiled nervously to herself as she finished fixing her own coffee. She felt the thin gold band in her blazer pocket. The only thing she had left from her father. Regina felt grateful that the curse had brought them to a place where she could do this properly. Just living together wasn't enough. She wanted to show her commitment to Emma Swan. Regina took a deep breath and ran over her plan for that evening in her head once more.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin can only hear the sounds of his own angry footsteps as he nearly trips over a fallen log and then slips in mud landing on one knee. He clutches the glass vile tighter and laughs like a mad man when he spots his target in the clearing.

"Think you're going to get one over on me, do you _dearie_?!" He speaks to the wind in a high-pitched squeal. He no longer sounds anything like Mr. Gold. His face is contorted and his skin has started to take on an inhuman yellow pallor.

Finally, the twisted little man arrives at the lonely well in the middle of nowhere. He lets out an eerie cackle before licking his chops in anticipation. He carefully removes the cork from the vile and laughs with all the glee in the world. He starts to dance a little jig before he makes himself be serious and focus on the task at hand.

"Without further _adieu_," he says to no one. "Let's see how you like _this_!" He drops just a touch of the vile's contents into the well. He feels a slight rumble as the earth seems to stretch awake from a long slumber. "I'm guessing . . . Not very much!" He throws his head back in another howl of laughter before draining the rest of the vile into the well. For a moment nothing happens until a clap of thunder and a wall of billowing purple smoke erupt from the ground and fill the sky with an incredible force. Rumple continues to laugh from his position on the ground where the explosion has sent him flying.

* * *

"Henry!" Regina yells throwing her coffee mug in the sink where it shatters in a spectacular fashion.

"Regina, what's wrong?" Emma runs to her side. The brunette's eyes are as wide as saucers and her face has gone pale. The brunette shakes her head and tries to swallow. Her mouth is dry and feels like its full of sand.

"Mom?" Henry asks from the doorway. Regina motions for him to come nearer, and he does.

"Regina. You're scaring me what's going on?" Emma asks, terrified by the expression on Regina's face.

The brunette wants to answer, but she can't. She has too many senses working at once. She feels it nearing and quickly embraces Emma and puts Henry in between them. She has no time to explain. She takes comfort in remembering that if she doesn't survive, Ruby still has her instructions to give her will, including her wish for Emma to have full custody of Henry, in the brown envelope she gave her months earlier. Without warning the billowing purple smoke crashes into them like a derailed train. It travels through Regina's flared nostrils and the darker woman fights the intoxicating effect of the crackling smoke. The trio is engulfed in the sweet smelling cloud, which whips and screams around them, but leaves nothing physically disturbed.

"What the fuck was that!?" Emma finally asks once the noise and haze subside, but doesn't release either Regina or Henry. Emma's voice clears the strange expression off of Regina's face. Regina holds her family tighter. Afraid of what this could mean. This is a game-changer and she knows it.

"Magic . . ." Regina says slowly. Afraid to speak the words into existence. "It's here."

_Fin_.

* * *

**A/N: I have to say this was a bittersweet chapter to write. I have grown sort of attached to these gals! **

**I truly hope you liked where it ended and that everything came together in the finale. I know that I kept Regina's thoughts and feelings as a question mark for some major parts of the story, and that was intentional. Everything was building for this ending, but I wanted you to feel as surprised as Emma! I hope it worked ;) I know that was a little frustrating at times and made RM seem like a heartless monster more than once, but I think for a person with RM's background love is probably the most difficult thing in the world to give in to, and so I didn't think it could happen until the walls she built around herself were blown sky high. Also I intentionally wrote the last two sections in a different tense. :)**

**Thank you guys, from the bottom of my heart, for reading. When I first gathered up the nerve to write and post this, I had no idea that anyone would really get into it and the response has been overwhelming. I can't thank you all enough for the encouragement and kind words throughout this process. **

**Very special thank you to RileyGirl1 who kindly beta-ed this in the last several chapters. Your help was invaluable and your work exceptional! Thank you! **

**I don't feel very inspired by the current season to say there will be a sequel (unless I write about Regina flattening the town full of ungrateful jerks and hideously unappreciative son!). Although I'm not ruling out a part two or new story, I just don't have one in the works. I think I need a little break from this, as it took a surprising amount of time to write this story. But, I would like to write again, so please feel free to leave suggestions/prompts in a comment! Lol!**

**This has been a phenomenal experience, and I couldn't have done this without you guys reading! **

**Much Love! **


End file.
